The Unique Family
by sting12
Summary: When three strangers meet on a strange night, they come together to become great friends and raise the six year old daughter of V, and protect her from an evil force that is trying to take her and them away from each other. Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN V, NOMAK, OR ALEXANDER WOLFE. THIS IS JUST FOR FUN, SO READ AND ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

Gasping in pain, V put pressure on his right shoulder, as he ran away from his attackers, wanting to get back to the safety of his shadow gallery before collapsing. Turning down an dark alley that would take him closer to his home, V knew no one would see him, as his black cape plus hat would blend in with the darkness. Leaning up against the wall, V stopped to catch his breath, knowing he couldn't stop long, as he could feel the blood running out from his wounds. Starting back up, V became dizzy, swaying trying to stay upright. Unable to clear his vision, V body gave out on him, as he collapsed onto the ground.

Unknown to the people of London, the most famous businessman was coming to their city. Known as Alexander Wolfe aka Mr. Incredible, owned over 15 companies, coming to London to expand his companies, both in the USA plus over seas. Sitting back in his seat, Alex enjoyed the view from his window seat, knowing it would be night fall before they landed in London. Pulling out a magazine to pass the time, he smirked at seeing his picture on the cover, knowing that he would become more famous once he finished his business with London. Finally after an thirteen hour flight the plane landed, Alex stood up, making sure his black on black four thousand dollar suit and tie was perfect. Departing the plane, Alex caught a limo to his hotel, where he got his suitcase unpacked. Deciding to visit the bar for a drink, he sat down on the stool, ordering a drink, surprised that no one recognized him as Mr. Incredible.

Knowing that he needed to become more familiar with this city as them with him, Alex left the hotel going for a walk among the city. Becoming lost in his thoughts, Alex stopped dead in his tracks as he passed at an alley way, noticing a figure laying on the ground. Knowing he might need help, Alex went to investigate. Taking slow steps, Alex finally made it to the figure, making sure it wasn't some sort of trap not knowing how people were in London. Alex looked around nervously as he squatted down next to the figure. It was a man in a white guy forks mask, as he was wearing black shirt with black pants plus cape. Alex kept looking him over to make sure he wasn't hurt, until Alex noticed blood pouring onto the ground which seemed be coming from the guys right shoulder.

Alex asked, "Sir...sir, are you alright?"

The man moved his head slowly, "I...need get back home...got shot in arm."

Alex looked around, "Ummm, Ok, yeah, here let me help you up. Can you walk?"

The man replied, "Not sure, I can try."

Alexander stated, "OK, well lean against me if you have to. It's starting to drizzle, you don't need to be out in the rain."

A strange voice came from beside Alex making him look up, "I can help you."

Alexander yelled, "What the f***, who the hell are you? Where did you come from?"

The man came closer helping Alex pick up the man, "The name is Nomak, and it seems you will need help getting this man back to his home."

"Listen I don't know who you think you are but I have this under control. Beat it freak." Alexander stated pulling the man up putting his weight against Alex.

Nomak moved closer to him, "Look, I could snap your neck in an instance. We both seem to stink with evil, so we should be able to trust each other. But right now this man needs our help to get him back to safety, before any one notices us. Let me help you, and then later you can figure if I can be trusted or not."

"How do you know about me? Who are you exactly, what are you?" Alexander asked.

Nomak shook his head, "As soon as we help him, I will explain, we all can explain. So can I give you a hand, he seems a bit heavy for just one person."

Alexander nodded, "Yes, I suppose. Here I'll be on the left, if you will get on the right. Lets take him by my car, then we can drop him off at hospital."

They started helping V to walk when he stopped them, "No hospitals, need get home to my daughter. In shadow gallery, underground. I dropped her pic on ground, please...get it for me."

Both Nomak plus Alex looked around on the ground, looking for the pic. Spotting by his feet, Alex let Nomak take V's weight, as Alex bent down to pick up the pic, noticing it was of a small child. Putting the picture into his pocket, he put V arm around his neck, as they started to go the direction that V had told them. Following his directions, they made it to an abandoned building, where they entered, then going down a dark tunnel. Going down far, they spotted light coming from behind a door. Opening it they stepped into a huge gallery like room, seeing a grand piano, knights, jukebox, and pictures hanging all around the room. Directing them to the kitchen area, V told him he could lean against the table, while Alex got the medical supplies out of the cabinet. Nomak walked around, noticing a sweet smell coming from a day walker, although it wasn't coming from V or Alex. Figuring he find out about it later, he turned his attention to V, knowing they needed to get the bullet out.

Taking his shirt off, Alexander laid the supplies out, ready to help if needed. Nomak started get ready to take the bullet out, ignoring the burns all over V's chest and neck. Keeping his mask on, they weren't able to see his facial expression as Nomak was taking the bullet out. Stopping, they listened as they could hear a little girls voice, as she seemed be asking for V. V asked Alex to go keep her distracted, stating that he didn't want her to see him like this. Alex went out the kitchen area finding the little girl, stating he was a friend of V, and that V be with them in a minute. Enjoying the playmate, Alex was able to play with the girl until, they looked up to see V fully dressed, and Nomak coming behind him. Taking them into his sitting area, V sat down on the couch, allowing Alex to sit in the chair, while Nomak sat on other side of the couch. Not knowing who the men were, the girl came sitting on V's lap, as he made sure she didn't hit his right shoulder.

Alex looked over at V, "So who are you?" Alex looked next to Nomak, "What are you?"

V looked toward Alex through his mask, "My name is V, and this here is Angel, my daughter."

Alex nodded, "OK, but who are you? How does somebody get this kind of hideout without anybody knowing about it?"

"I am just another man in this world. I keep to the shadows at night, taking what I need for us." V stated.

Nomak waited till they were done, "Look I'm what they call a vampire."

Alex nodded, "I understand that V, but I'm sorry but you must be much more then you telling me. Your a vampire, like Dracula?"

Nomak laughed, "Yes, like Dracula."

V looked down to Angel, "There is so much more, but I don't wish to discus it in front of Angel."

"What do you feed on humans? I understand V, not now." Alex smiles down at Angel.

Nomak laughs, "No I don't feed on humans anymore, I prefer animals, so I don't have worry about people snooping around."

Alex nodded, "I bet they would snoop around. So do you have fangs?"

Nomak shook his head, "Yes, I do."

Alex laughed, "That's pretty awesome, so you could rip my throat out right here right now if you wanted to."

V stared at both of them, "Gentlemen, hush."

Alex smiled, "Sorry. Do you have any scotch, or something I'm dying of thirst here."

"It's fine, just Angel still gets nightmares. All the stuff I have to drink is in the kitchen area, help yourself." V placed his hand on Angel's head.

Alex looks at Angel, "What does she... We will talk later and thank you." Alex gets up going to get a drink, "Can I get you something, V, Angel. Umm Nomak, can you drink regular stuff?"

V shook his head, "I'm fine, Angel you go get you something if your thirsty."

Nomak shook his head, "I can drink regular stuff, but not thirsty at the moment."

Alex looked around, "One more question, where is the kitchen? Angel do you want to show me?"

Angel looked up to V, "Go ahead Angel, it's fine, I be here once you get back. You have to forgive her, she still shy."

Alex laughs, It's OK, I was shy once too." Alex follows Angel going to get a drink returning minutes later with Angel with a drink, "Dang, you have a great selection. Love all your champagnes."

"Great, help yourself to any of them." V shifted letting Angel back onto his lap.

Alexander sat back down getting comfortable, "Thank you."

Angel laid her head back against V chest, as her eyes started to get heavy, with V rubbing her back, "Angel is ten."

Alex smiled looking over at Nomak, "Do you have any kids, Nomak."

"No I'm not much of father figure." Nomak laughs.

Alex laughs, "Yeah, me neither, I'm to young for kids."

V looks down to see Angel fast asleep, "Gentlemen, its rather late, if you like to stay here, I can show you a place to rest, while I take Angel to her bed."

Alexander stood up, "Umm no that's OK, thank you very much, you have been very kind, but I have some business to take care of, I should leave. I'm Alexander Wolfe by the way if you need anything or like to discuss business." Alexander gives them his card.

Nomak took V's offer, "I would love a bed, as it seems it probably day light now."

Alexander looks at his watch, "Yeah it's seven in the morning."

V shook his hand, "Thank you guys for helping me back there. I just knew I had get back here to Angel."

Alexander stated, "I gotta go." starts walking to leave, "Maybe I'll catch you guys sometime. No problem, thank you too remember if you need anything." Points to his card, "It has my cell also, that goes for you too Nomak, anytime just call or come find me."

Alexander sets down his glass very fast seeing his glove had started to slip some, pulling it back on into place. Heading back through the door they had came, Alex headed back to his hotel, thinking over some more questions to ask V or Nomak next time they spotted each other. Knowing he had to get some sleep for a while, Alex took off his suit, putting on some silk boxers, climbing into the bed under the silk sheets. Back in the shadow gallery, Nomak being shown to his room, decided to rest for a couple hours, to keep his strength up. V took Angel into her room, laying her in the bed, making sure she had enough blankets. Going to his room, V laid in his bed until he fell asleep.

As his alarm clock struck ten am, Alex awoke, remembering he had an lunch appointment with a buissnessman wondering how to get his buisness starting. Getting up, Alex hoped in the shower, then dried off, putting a towel around him. Going to his closet, he pulled out his four thousand, five hundred dollar suit. Removing the towel, he placed on underwear, then cream pants. Pulling on the long black underneath shirt, he put on the cream jacket. Sitting on the bed, he put on some nice clean socks, then black shoes. Standing up, he straightened out the suit, then making sure he had his phone in his pocket, he walked out the hotel room, catching a limo to the restaurant he was supposed to meet the man at. Once there, being seated by the waitress, Alex waited till the other man showed up.

Standing up, the other man showed up, as Alex shook his hand, sitting back down, telling the man to sit. Hearing his phone vibrating, Alex told the man to excuse him as he checked it. Looking on the front, seeing it was just his assistant, Alex ignored it getting back to his conversation with the man. After an hour of talking, Alex said goodbye to the man, giving him his card where he could contact him at. Getting up to leave, Alex felt his phone vibrating again, so he took it out of his pocket, opening it to answer. Saying hello into the phone, Alex attention went down to the ground, where he spotted something out of the corner of his eye that seemed to fell out of his phone. Bending over to pick it up, he found it was the picture of Angel, he had held onto for V the previous night. Once his conversation with his assistant was over, Alex put the pic back in his pocket, making plans to return the picture that night. Knowing he had other business to take care of at the hotel, he headed back there, waiting for dark. Also waiting for dark, in the shadow gallery, V and Nomak was sitting talking to each other in the kitchen while V was making lunch for Angel.

After eating her lunch, V sent Angel off to play else where in the shadow gallery. Going off, Nomak and V was able to talk without having to hide stuff, worring about Angel hearing it. Knowing that the sun set around 5, they were able to keep track, so that Nomak could go out and feed, then return to the shadow gallery, hoping that the guy Alex would return, so they could all talk more. After a hundred times of Angel counting down for them, the clock struck five, as Nomak double checked to make sure the sun was gone before heading out. Taking his time, Nomak took a while to get his dinner, knowing he didn't need to rush back just yet. Once Nomak was satisfied, with his dinner, he returned back to the shadow gallery finding Angel eating her dinner. Asking V why he wasn't eating, he replied, he usually didn't eat until Angel was asleep.

Meanwhile at the hotel, Alex headed out onto the streets again to take a walk, remembering the right alley to turn on that would take him back to the shadow gallery. Arriving there about nine pm, Alex walked in to find V and Nomak talking in the same spot they had been the night before. Asking where Angel was, V told him that he had just put Angel to sleep for the night. Sitting down in the chair, Alex told them of the people he had been meeting that day. All three men jumped at hearing Angel screaming, as they jumped up, racing behind V to her room. Entering it, Nomak plus Alex stared as Angel was tossing in bed, screaming. V moved to her bed, quick as lightning, grabbing Angel trying to get her to wake. Rising up, Angel woke with a start, crying as she held onto V for dear life. Telling her he was there, V soothed her until Angel stopped shaking and crying. Picking her up in his lap, he rocked her back and forth, hoping it would help her get back to sleep. Knowing it be a while, V motioned for the guys to sit at the edge of the bed.

Alex looked worried, "Is she going to be alright V?"

V nodded, "Just give her a few minutes, and she will go back to sleep."

Alex asked, "What was that all about? Is that the nightmare thing you were talking about last night?"

V nodded, "Yes, she seems to have them every other night it seems."

"Why? What has happened to her?" Alex asked.

Nomak commented, "Yes, it must have been bad if she was screaming and tossing that much?"

Alex looked down at Angel, "Did she have an abusive home before...what V please tell us. I have a lot of power back in the US I could help her."

"It's a long story, but here goes." V started the tale, "I was wondering through the city about five years ago, when I heard shots. Running toward the sound, I found a man and woman dead on the ground, they had been shot. Hearing crys, I looked up to see a stranger demanding something from a young girl, which seemed to be money in her hand. Anger rose in me, as I attacked the man, making him release the girl, and I killed him right there on the spot. Knowing the girl needed a home, I took her in, raising her as my own."

Alex gasped, "Wow..so now's she like your daughter. Does she remember her parents?"

Nomak showed his fangs, "If I had been there, I would have feed off him, make it slow, just wrong what he did."

Alexander looked down at his hands, "Very wrong. At least you killed him so he cant hurt anyone else...I would have choked him to death."

V looked down seeing Angel falling back asleep, "No she doesn't remember her parents, I guess she was too young, only five at the time. All she does seem to remember is that evil killer grabbing her up shaking her. That's what I believe she dreams about."

Alexander asked, "Do you think she will ever get over it?"

"I hope so, probably over time. But I cant ever tell if it's going to be a good night or bad night. Sometimes she wont even go back to sleep for days, until her body cant stay awake." V hugged her in his arms.

Alexander looked at Angel sadly, "OMG, if there is anything that you think I could help with don't hesitate to call me. If you ever need a babysitter, need someone to watch her for an hour, anything I'd be happy to help you."

Nomak agreed, "Same goes for me also, that poor girl has been through hell cause of some crazy guy wanting money."

"I can't stand people like that." Alexander stated.

V put Angel back into the bed gently making sure not to wake her, "Me neither, but good she's asleep again. We should let her rest now, hopefully for the rest of the night."

Alex thought up an idea, "Maybe she needs to get out of London for a while. You should come back with me to US, you too Nomak. I have an huge mansion near the beach its perfect, she can get out here and see new places. My buisness here has ended quicker then I thought, so I be leaving for US in a couple days. That give us enough to talk."

"We have sit down and discuss that later." V nodded.

Alex smiled, "Sure."

Nomak nodded, "Wait and see."

Easy they quietly got up off the bed and out of room, where they moved to the kitchen area. Having not ate anything yet, V made food for Alex plus himself. Even though V didn't want to show his face, he figured it would be safe in between them, as long as they could tell if Angel had awoken yet. Removing his wig, then his mask, V placed them beside him, ready to put them on if he needed to. Nomak and Alex stared at him a while, before deciding he had good reason for hiding his face. Under the mask his whole head, was covered in old burns. Figuring his whole body had been covered in burns, they wondered what had happened, but figure it wasn't the time to ask. Once the food was done, V, plus Alex sat down eating some sandwiches, while Nomak just sat. Beginning to eat, they talked more about what Alex had said with moving back to the US with him.

Figuring he needed to feed some more, Nomak excused himself as he left going to find him something else to feed off of, leaving V and Alex to hang out some. Having his curious overcome him, Alex wanted to know about his burns.

Alex took a sip of his scotch looking at V, "V can I ask you what happened to you?"

V looked up to Alex, "There was a fire long ago. I was being held by scientist and doctors and I finally broke free using explosives. But my whole body was burned getting out of there. There were others but they didn't pass the tests."

Alex sipped some more scotch, "We are more alike then you think, V." Alex sighed, "This is hard for me to do because I don't show and I don't tell people about this. There was an explosion and I lost both of my arms. They replaced them with metal ones." Alex takes off gloves, then jacket, pulling up his sleeves revealing his arms.

V looked at them, "I'm sorry about your arms, but just be glad it wasn't something a lot worse."

Alex agreed, "Yeah."

V finished eating putting back on the mask plus wig, "Don't feel bad about not showing people either, I have never shown anyone what I look like under this mask. Even Angel hasn't seen me like this."

Alexander nodded, "Oh I have to keep it covered. Maybe not around you or Nomak, but for my companies I have to keep an image. My companies know nothing of my arms. Right now I'm the USA's number one bachelor and if anyone finds out about my arms, the fame is gone plus the fame helps my companies grow."

"I understand, I shall keep your secret safe, as long as you can do the same for mine." V replied.

Alexander agreed, "Of course it will not leave this room."

Hearing the sound of a door opening and shutting, V put back on his mask and wig, before they went to find who it was. Letting out a sigh, they were glad it was just Nomak coming back from his feeding. Nomak coming in asked what they had been talking about. Knowing he had the right to know also, V plus Alex shown him what they looked like and how they had came to be that way. Agreeing he would keep the secret safe also, they sat down in the living area to talk some more about all going to US with Alex. Nomak had agreed with the going to move with Alex, knowing he need a change of scenery. V kept stating that he had grew up in London, and wasn't sure if Angel really needed to be taken to a strange home and country. Nomak and Alex started telling him it was what she needed, and that Alex had a private jet that could take them, knowing that why no one would be asking to many questions. Standing up, V started pacing the room, thinking about it, knowing he just wanted what was best of Angel.

"Daddy, daddy V! Bad man, tried get me!" Angel cried running into the room.

Hearing crying, they all looked up surprised to see Angel running into the room, crying and shaking. Stopping their talking, they turned their attention to Angel as she ran into V arms as he bent down picking her up, holding her tightly in his arms. V could feel Angel shaking and crying into his shoulder. Turning to look at the guys, V knew what he had choose.

Alex looked up to her, "Angel are you OK sweetie?"

Angel shook her head crying into V shoulder, "They took you daddy, took you, he...he...grabbed me...I screamed..for you. Don't let him get me."

V soothed her rubbing her back, "It's OK, it's OK, your safe now."

Alexander looked to V, "Is there something I can do?"

"Yes, can you go get the red blanket out of her room. It helps her calm down." V nodded.

Alex ran to go get it, "Sure no problem. Here sweetie." Alex comes back giving it to V as he pulled hair from behind Angel ear.

Angel nodded grabbing her blanket, "Thank you."

Alex smiled, "Your very welcome honey."

V smiled sitting down with her, putting the blanket around her, "I made my decision Alex. We are going to move to US with you. How's that sound Angel a brand new room with you. Plus loads and loads of toys."

Nomak added, "Although I got dibs on the basement."

"Yes Angel we will have tons and tons of new toys for you plus Nomak you get a whole basement." Alex laughs.

Angel calmed down, "Maybe a slide also."

Alex added, "Oh yeah she will have a whole play set thing."

"Now honey try to get some sleep, we have a long trip ahead of us." V said rocking Angel in his lap.

"Nah she doesn't have to, she has her own private jet she gets to ride on." Alex looked at Angel.

"Long as we travel by night, I will be fine." Nomak added in.

Alex laughs, "Will do."

Alex excused himself as he pulled out his cell phone, calling the pilot of his private jet, he got the man to be ready to leave in about an hour, knowing it would give them enough time to pack. Hanging up, Alex advised V to go pack stuff for him plus Angel, as Nomak stated he didn't need anything. Placing Angel onto the couch, V stated he be right back, and that the guys would keep her company. Angel looked back and forth between the two guys, as she held tight to her red blanket, while they kept her calm. Returning in no time, V brought back a suitcase, stating he had both of their things in one, knowing they didn't need a bunch of stuff. Having a car brought to the street, Alex decided to drive themselves there, so it would not rise up questions about all of them. Waiting for no one to see them, they all quickly got into the black car, with tinted windows, so no one could see inside. Driving off, Alex drove them off, heading for the jet that was waiting at the airport.

Alex looked over to Nomak in the front seat, then with V plus Angel in back, "My mansion will be big enough for all of us. It has four stories, with 150 rooms. You will each have your own maid to do anything you like. Angel has a huge play set being made for her right now as we speak."

Angel looked over to him, "Really really, a slide too, how big, how tall?"

Alex laughed, "Well its huge, trust me, taller then me, and it's all yours. You will have your own room with tons and tons of toys they filling your room now. Yes it has three slides."

"Great, daddy did you hear, we can slide together." Angel cheered.

V laughed, "Yes, don't worry, we will slide as long as you want."

"The jet is just a few minutes away." Alex laughs, "Nomak you have whole basement to yourself."

Nomak grinned, "I am totally looking forward to it."

"Well I'm glad your all excited, the jet has three beds in case if you get tired you can sleep. I also have four plasma tv's in there also including two bathrooms. A bar is also included although I have kid stuff to drink for little Angel here."

Once at the airport, Alex parked the car, as they all got out, spotting the huge jet waiting on the runway. It was a jet black plane, so was actually hard to see at the night time, but luckily they had the lights leading the way. Getting what little stuff they had, they all headed for the jet, getting on, not even looking back at London. Once prepared for take off, they got themselves something to drink, as they could feel the plan leaving. V finding out how long it take to get there, put Angel back to sleep, that way she could be well rested up before getting there, knowing she be all excited. Also probably needing sleep, V told the guys he was going get much rest, telling them to wake him, if Angel woke with another dream. Agreeing they would, Nomak plus Alex turned on one of the TV's figuring nothing else to do beside talk. Knowing that it would also be a thirteen hour flight back, they got comfortable, until they were ready to land. Finally after long hours, the plane landed on Alex property, a little ways from his mansion. Waking up Angel, V grabbed their stuff, as they headed out into the darkness, knowing they wouldn't be able to see his mansion until daytime. Angel tried to spot her playset, but Alex told her she just have wait until morning to see it. Entering the mansion, they all were speechless, as they could finally see how the inside looked.

Looking around, they spotted a huge black piano, with a statue beside it. Marble floors, covered the whole room, leading their eyes to a marble staircase, going up to the second floor. Chandiliers were hanging down from the ceiling, putting light on the medals plus prizes hanging on the wall. A butler man stood waiting to shut the door once they were all in. Rose bushes were in the corners of the room, showing elegent. Letting the butler take V and Angel cloths up to their room, Alex decided to show them to their room, starting with Nomak, knowing it would be sun rise soon.

Going down a long hallway, Alex took a right, opening a wooden door, leading them down a spiral staircase. Coming all the way down, Alex moved over to the wall, flipping up the light switch. As the room filled with light, they could see the floor was black marble, with gray walls. From the ceiling hung a black chandieilier, putting light on the king size bed with black silk sheets. Beside it was a silver fridge, which Alex let him know was full of animal blood. Going through a wooden door, opened into a black marble bathroom, with gray towels. Knowing that sunrise was soon, Nomak decided to look around his room more, knowing it was all his now. Thank Alex for all of that, Nomak sat down in a cushion chair in front of the TV.

Heading back up stairs, with just V and Angel, Alex decided to show V to his room first, knowing save Angel's for last. Entering back into the main room they entered in, they headed up the marble stairs, heading right into a hallway. Stopping at the first door on the right, Alex let V do the honors of opening the door into his room. Turning on the light switch, they looked up to see a red chandielier. The walls were the color of black matching V outfit, as his bed was king size also, red silk sheets. Windows were on the one side of the room, showing the view of the land. Going through the small door in the corner, was a bathroom, with black marble, a huge shower, with one circle mirror. Thanking Alex, V let him know he loved the room.

Hoping with excitement, Angel couldn't hide her joy, as they headed out going to the room next door, where Alex and V let Angel opened it into her room. Angel eyes lit up as Alex flipped on the light switch. A purple candielier matched the purple walls plus purpet carpet. All around the room was filled with presents, ready to be unwrapped, plus a load of stuff animals big as Angel herself. Two doors were on the other side of the room. Opening them, Angel cheered with excitement as the first one was a walk in closet filled with tons of cloths. The one beside it opened into a bathroom with with marble, plus huge bathroom just for her. Coming back into her room, Angel walked over to small hole in the corner of her room going down into the floor. Looking around to Alex, he gave her the news that it was a spiral slide made just for her, that lead down into the kitchen. Jumping for joy, Angel hopped onto her princess size bed with purple furry covers, cheering thank you over and over. V and Alex couldn't help but laugh, and celebrate, knowing she hadn't been that happy in a long time.

Telling her she could come back to, Alex knew they needed to see his room, in case they needed him. Going across the hall, Alex opened the door, showing them a clear chandielier, with white walls, with silver marble floor. His bed was king size with silver silk sheets. Letting them see his bathroom, showed mostly the same bathroom as the others except the color was silver and white marble.

Telling them they wasn't done just yet, Alex led them back down the marble stairs, going into a hallway that was behind the stairs. Looking down it, they saw it lead to great double oak doors. Pushing both doors open, V and Angel stared in surprise at a huge library. Millions of books surrounded the walls, then looking to the left a spiral staircase taking you up to more books on the upper area. Not able to thank him enough, V was glad he had chose to bring them there. Knowing they must be hungry, Alex started to lead them to the kitchen, but Angel begged to go down her slide for the first time. Agreeing to let her, they went off toward the kitchen, waiting for Angel to come down the slide. The kitchen had a black table that fitted everyone, with cream color walls. V and Alex stared at the corner where the slide spiraled down into the kitchen. Hearing laughing, they saw Angel has she came sliding into the kitchen. Cheering that it was perfect, they all sat at the table while waiting for the maids to bring their food. After allowing Alex and Angel to eat breakfast, V stated he wasn't hungry, knowing he still didnt think Angel was ready to see him. After eating, Angel asked if it was finally time for her to see the playset.

Telling her that it was time, they all headed outside onto the yard, where Alex showed Angel to the playset. Angel jumped up in down in shock, as it was huge. It was made up of three little wooden play houses that were connected. The first two houses were high off the ground by four poles underneath. The first house entered had a ladder that could be used to get into it, with a slide taking back onto the ground. Going through the left doorway, lead onto a bridge that when crossed lead to the other house where there was another slide, going also down onto the ground. Under the bridge were a long pole connected to both houses where three swings were hooked. Going back up into the first house, a rope ladder connected up higher to the third house, which was being held up with wood beams in between the first two. Going up to it, had a huge slide coming out of the front of it, coming down in front of the bride plus swings.

Making sure it was alright to go play on it now, Angel grabbed V's hand pulling him with her, yelling for him come play with her. Laughing, V had no choice but to be followed into the playset, surprised to find inside the houses were actually tall enough for even V himself to stand up straight. Knowing she wanted to go down every slide, Angel started with the first one, then entering the second one, she pulled V across the bridge to the second slide to go down. Glad to see Angel happy, Alex laughed as he watched V plus Angel go down the slide, then heading back into the first house, to climb up the ladder to third house.

Getting up there, Angel looked down the slide to the ground, backing away from it. Asking what was wrong, Angel told V that she was a little frightened with going down it. Deciding it was OK, V asked if she would like to go down on his lap this time, until she felt ready enough to go by herself. Agreeing V sat down on the slide, then picking her up, he placed her on his lap, holding her around her waist, letting Angel know he had her. Counting to three, V pushed off as they slide down the slide, laughing once they got to the bottom agreeing it was fun. Knowing the last thing to try out, all three of them gathered on the swings, swinging only for a bit, before Alex knew he had a maid, he wanted to introduce Angel to.

Heading back into the mansion, Alex called for someone. Waiting in the main room, a woman entered bowing in front of Alex. The woman was around age thirty six height about five eight, although Alex said she had no children, she looked more like a soccer mom. She had blonde hair that was pulled back in a pony tail, underneath a pink baseball cap. Wearing, she had jean shorts, with black jacket, plus white shirt underneath, plus with green eyes, and tennis shoes. Since having no children, Alex told them she stayed at the castle, so if Angel needed her, she be right there. Asking who she was, Alex introduced them to her, stating that she be Angel's maid plus nanny in case all three guys were busy. Introducing herself, she told them her name was Britney, and that she proud to be Angel's maid.

Alex then excused himself, stating he had to take a shower before getting ready for a buisness meeting later on in the day. Saying goodbye he headed off upstairs to his room, while V stated he was going visit Nomak knowing he was probably bored. Asking if it was OK, to go back outside, V agreed as long as Britney went with her. Agreeing she watch over her, Britney followed Angel outside to the playset. As V went down into the basement, to talk with Nomak, upstairs, Alex was taking a quick shower. Being used to quick showers, Alex stepped out in a couple minutes, letting the water drain down his chest. Taking a towel, Alex wiped the water off his arm muscles plus his rippling six pack chest, down to his legs. Wrapping the towel around him, he went into his room, leaving the door open to let out the steam. Going to his closet, Alex pulled out his black suit. Putting on the pants first, then shirt plus jacket, Alex grabbed for his black socks. Pulling out his black shoes, he placed them on, then grabbed his blood red tie, making sure it was on proper.

Heading downstairs, Alex waited outside for his limo to be pulled around, as he watched Angel and Britney play on the play set. Waving goodbye Alex stepped into the limo, as his driver took him off to the meeting. Deciding it was lunch time, Britney took Angel inside, to the kitchen where she made Angel plus V some lunch. Then calling up Alex, she asked permission to come get his credit card to allow her and Angel to go on a shopping trip. Agreeing, they got in a limo heading off toward Alex's business office, figuring to pick up the credit card, then off to shopping. Once there they found Alex meeting had ended, so he decided to come with them. Deciding the best place to go shopping at, Alex told the driver to take them to the Disney store. Excited Angel stared out the windows watching for it, to appear. Pulling up to it was great, as Angel knew exactly where they were. Hopping out, the driver waited for them to finish the shopping.

Entering, Angel stared at all the pictures of Disney characters, stuff animals, movies, blankets, and whatever else Disney had came up with. Not knowing where to start with, Angel just started walking around, making sure not to miss anything. Alex plus Britney followed, waiting till she saw the first thing she wanted. Noticing she had stopped, they walked up behind her, seeing what she was staring at. In front of her, was a beauty and the beast stuff animal of the beast character.

Alex looked to Britney, "I bet she wants the beast stuffed animal."

Angel turned looking to Alex, "You mean I can have him?"

Alex laughed, "Of course you can have him sweety, I said I'd get you anything you want. If you see anything else just tell me."

Picking the stuffed animal, "Does he play in a movie? I want to watch him."

Alex asked, "The beast your holding?"

"Yes." Angel nodded hugging it.

"Um well yes, he's the beast in beauty and the beast. You have never seen the movie?" Alex asked puzzled.

"No, there was no such thing in London." shook Angel.

Alex stated, "Oh well we have to buy it so then you can watch it. Pick out any movies that look interesting in here and we will watch them. After this we will go across the street and get some ice cream for the ride home."

Britney pointed toward the wall, "Look there is all the movies. Lets choose some."

Angel jumped for joy, running to the movies, "We can have a movie night."

Alex laughed, "Sure whatever you want. Hmmm, do you want take out? I know a great pizza shop, then we can go to bakery and pick up a cake with some ice cream."

"What is pizza?" asked Angel.

Alex stared at her, "Oh love you never had pizza! OK we are having pizza tonight. Britney can you go order four large pizza's. We will get the ice cream."

Britney nodded, "Sure thing, Angel make sure pick out some great movies first."

Alex agreed, "Well after we are done here then we will meet you at the homemade ice cream shop."

Angel stood looking through the movies until she finally picked eight, "Here, I have Beauty and the Beast, Bambi, Aladdin, Fox and the Hound, Snow White, Peter Pan, the Jungle Book, and the Lion King."

"OK we will buy them all." Alex carried them, while Angel carried her beast doll.

Once done paying with the stuff, they headed across the street where Britney was waiting for them, glad to hear they picked out a bunch. Letting them know the pizza's be ready for them when they got there, next to get was ice cream. Allowing Angel to pick whatever flavor she wanted, she picked chocolate, strawberry, vanilla, and cookies n' cream. Next they headed off grabbing a yellow cake with chocolate icing from the bakery, then last getting the pizza's on the last stop. Finally back at the mansion, the sun had set as they all entered the mansion to find V and Nomak waiting for them to get back. Angel ran to V showing him, her new friend stuff animal. Bringing in the food, they put the ice cream into the freezer until they were ready for it. Also Alex pulled out the candy plus popcorn that he had told Britney to get also. Allowing Britney to get something to eat, she excused herself stating she was going to retire for the night.

Getting each of them some pizza, V told them he had ate before they had got back, in case it was to late when they had returned. Making sure they had all the movies, plus food and drinks, they all headed off to the theater room, as Alex called it. Going to the back of the mansion through a long hallway, they stopped at these double doors opening them, led to the room. In front of them on the wall, was a huge movie screen found in theaters. Around the room on the walls were full of movie posters. It had hardwood floor on it, with eight black leather recliners, with three black leather couches. With each of the chairs, had a huge black pillow. Each of the chairs, came with its own small black table that was allowed for the food and drinks.

Entering the room, Nomak and Alex sat in the chairs, while V sat on the couch with Angel on his lap, with her holding the beast doll. Getting up, Alex pulled out all the movies Angel had picked, asking which to watch first. Knowing she had to find out about her doll, Angel picked Beauty and the Beast. Stating it was a great choice, Alex moved in front of the screen, putting the DVD into the player that was under the screen. As the movie started the lights of the room dimmed, where they could watch the movie better. Angel eyes were locked to the screen, as she watched the movie, and ate her pizza, which was greater then Alex had said. Once finished with the movie, Angel picked the Lion King to watch next.

Halfway through the movie, Alex stood up, taking the movie out, as V and Nomak asked why he had did it. Telling them to keep quiet, he pointed to Angel, who was fast asleep on V's lap, her little arms wrapped around that beast doll. Telling him that they would clean up, V picked up Angel taking her up to her room, tucking her into her new bed. Making sure she was warm enough, V headed down into the kitchen, where Alex, plus Nomak was waiting. Able to take off his mask finally, V laid it down with his wig on the counter, grabbing a couple slices of pizza, knowing it was OK to eat now, that Angel was upstairs in bed. Nomak headed into the basement, coming back up bringing him a cup of blood, to drink while they talked.

Alex loosened his tie, and took his jacket off, "Nomak if you would like you could have your own personal maid just like Angel, you too V. She could go get you things since you both cant really go out."


	2. Chapter 2

Nomak refused, "I never really liked anyone doing stuff for me. I perfer just go out at night, and get it myself."

V agreed, "Same for me, although I usually don't need much."

Alex laughed, "Oh OK, just wanted you both to feel at home. I think Angel likes it here, I hope anyway."

Nomak grinned, "She does, I know it. You can tell, did you see how her eyes lit up while watching the movie? Plus how she held onto that stuffed animal."

V nodded, "We will find out tonight, if any nightmares come or not. She really enjoyed that play set Alex."

"Well I'm glad it's helping yes, hopefully no more nightmares the poor baby." Alex waited couple minutes, "Nomak this is probably an really personal question, but do you have a girlfriend or whatever you call it for vampires."

"No, I perfer being alone, so no girlfriend." Nomak laughed.

Alex laughs, "I was just curious, because if you did, she could live with you, I don't care. Just keeping it PG, I heard some stories about your vampires."

Nomak laughed knowing probably the stories he was talking about. Alex looked over to V, "So V do you have a certain someone in your life?"

V nodded, "Only Angel."

"We are so alike, my friends." Alex cheered.

Alex sat on the countertop rolling up his sleeves, "Well so far so good, no nightmares, it's been thirty minutes."

V sighed, "Let's hope it stays that way. I want to thank you for putting my room next to hers, just in case."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, I wanted you two as close as possible, but your very welcome." Alex nodded.

Nomak agreed, "I love the basement."

"I feel horrible wish you could be up here with us, glad you love it. When you get low on blood, tell me I have friends that work at the hospital and I will get you more blood." Alex stated.

"Well I can come up, but all the windows would have to be covered in the room I would be standing in. Tonight I might go out, I wont have any trouble getting back in will I?" Nomak asked.

Alex shook his head, "No I never lock my doors, the gate in the drive way should be open if it's not open, you can open it before you leave. You can take my lamborghin, if you want to drive around and have fun. The sucker can go, the keys are in it. I also have a Ferarri and a porshe whatever suits you. You too V, you should both go out and live a little! I can take care of Angel for a while.

Nomak stood up, "Thank's well I am off, I shall be back and in the basement before sunrise."

V also stood, "I guess I can since it night time. We shall be back."

Alex laughed jumping down from the counter, "Yes go! Go have fun, take whatever car you want. Just don't get me any tickets, if the cops are on you, ditch them."

V turned back, "Don't worry, are you sure, your OK with watching Angel for a while."

Alex pushed them out the door, "Yes I'm sure she's probably going be out for the night after all that sugar. If she wakes up, I'll get her red blanket and sit with her till she falls asleep. Let her watch one of her movies to make her feel better. We will be fine don't worry."

Finally after figuring Alex was right, they both left out the house, heading to the car garage picking out a black car with tinted windows, as Nomak drove, figuring they just ride around see the sites, knowing neither one of them needed to be seen by anyone. Meanwhile at the mansion, Alex headed up to his bedroom, knowing it be better just in case Angel awoke. Taking off his suit, Alex placed on his boxers, leaving his door open, plus hers, as he climbed into his bed, going off to sleep, knowing his two friends would return before morning.

As the clock struck midnight, the whole house was quiet except for in the room of Angel. Angel had just awoken from another nightmare, as she was shaking and looking around. Not reconizing to room right away, Angel jumped out of bed running next door to V's room. Wondering why he wasn't in his bed, Angel started to cry harder, as she ran into Alex room across the hall. Coming in, Angel stood beside his bed, crying trying get him to wake up, trying to tell that V was gone. Hearing her crys, Alex awoke looking around, then noticing Angel standing beside his bed, crying, shaking, and holding onto her beast doll. Angel kept mumbling something, but he couldn't understand her from the crying. Knowing it had to be another nightmare, Alex sat up, moving over to her to ask what was wrong.

Alex kneeled down infront of Angel, "Angel honey what's wrong? What happened? Was it another nightmare?"

Angel crying, "They...took V...took daddy. He's...gone...they took him..."

Alex tried to calm her, "No no no honey he went with Nomak. He's fine he told me to watch you."

Angel hugged the beast, "I want daddy...I'm scared...the man...came back."

Alex smiled, "Oh honey I don't know where he is at, but sweetie you trust me don't you?"

Angel nodded looking at his arms, "Yes I trust you...if tell me what wrong with your arms."

Alex sighed grabbing her toy and sitting her on the bed, "OK honey I tell you, you should know anyway. OK where do I start. OK so I was in a building, there was a problem that hurt my arms so I had to get metal ones, that's all sweetie."

"Oh, when..will daddy be back?" Angel asked.

"I don't know honey but you can stay with me until he gets back. Then we will go and talk to him when he gets home, sounds good?" Alex asked.

"I want my red blanket." Angel replied.

Alex nodded, "Sure we can go get it, do you want a drink or some ice cream, have a little midnight snack."

Angel nodded, "Yes please."

"Let's get your blanket and then we can get some ice cream" Alex stood up, bending over to pick Angel plus her doll up into his arms. Taking her into her room, he picked up her red blanket putting it around Angel, as he took her downstairs.

Once in the kitchen Alex placed Angel onto the table while he pulled out some bowls and ice cream, "Angel honey, who is this man that you keep seeing?"

Angel took a sip of ice cream, "I don't know, all I can see is a figure of a man, a stranger. He keeps taking me away from daddy."

"Why do you keep having that nightmare, has something happened to you? Why would someone be after you Angel?"

"I can't remember, I don't know." Angel started crying little.

Alex moved over to her hugging her and rocking her, "Oh honey, lets not talk about it." He wipes away her tears, "Just eat your ice cream, do you want to watch one of your movies?"

Angel cheered up, "Can we watch beauty and beast again?"

Alex agreed, "Yes of course, do you want to watch it in your room or theater? You can bring your ice cream with you."

"The theater."

"OK lets go then honey, do you want me to carry you? Do you want your stuffed beast."

"Yes, he's my friend."

"Here." Alex picks her up, "Let's go get beast or do you have another name for him."

"Nope, hes just my beast." Angel smiled, "But we don't have get him, he's here already."

Alexander nodded picking the beast up also heading off to the theater room, "Oh OK then let's all go to the theater then."

Once in the theater, Alex placed Angel onto the couch with her ice cream and beast doll, while he put in the movie she wanted to watch. Sitting back beside her on the couch, they sat back enjoying the movie once again. Knowing she was probably tired, Alex kept his eye on her, knowing she probably go back to sleep. Once the movie was done, Alex smiled as he looked over to see Angel asleep with beast under her red blanket. Cutting the movie off, he picked her up, taking her back to her room, then going back to his, to get some more sleep before morning. Morning came as Alex let V know about the night before, as V was glad he took good care of Angel.

As a couple months passed, they found that Angel had started having less nightmares, glad that the new house seemed to be working. Britney had started to watch Angel more and more each day, as they got to know each other more. Becoming like a bigger sister to Angel, the others were glad that she was able to hang out with her, not getting nervous about being around other people. Able to have the limo whenever they needed, Britney got Angel into going out shopping every once in a while, plus just go out for ice cream, or whatever else she wanted. Knowing they could trust Britney, they allowed just the two of them to go on, have girls day out as Angel called it.

One early morning, Britney got an idea to take Angel to a Zoo, then for ice cream. Agreeing they set off early, deciding to take Alex jeep instead of the limo, figuring since Alex would probably take it later on that day because of a meeting. Driving off, they went down passed the gates, off around some roads, as Angel sat back watching the houses pass by. Wondering how far the Zoo was, Britney told her it wasn't much farther. Feeling tired, Angel laid her seat a little back, deciding to take a small nap, before getting to the Zoo. After a more while of driving, Angel awoke, finding they were some where dark. Looking up out the window, she found they were in a old damp warehouse. Looking beside her to ask Britney where they were, she noticed Britney wasn't there. Out of no where, her door swung open as hands grabbed her jerking her out of the car. Not able to see who had grabbed her, Angel looked around, as whoever it was took her to a small room, where they threw her in, locking the door behind her.

Sitting in the corner, Angel pulled her knees up to her chest, holding her arms around them, as Angel started crying knowing this must had been her nightmare coming true. Looking around, Angel couldn't see much except a small window to high for her look out. Wanting to be back with V, Alex, and Nomak, Angel hoped someone would save her, not know what was going happen. The room was cold as Angel kept huddled up, staying warm. Then she felt saved as Britney came into the room, although she wasn't the nice person she thought.

Brittney spat, "What are you crying for now Angel? Something, what do you need your daddy?"

Angel cried, "Where are we? Why are we here. Can't we go home?"

Brittney yelled, "Listen you brat, you are not going home! You understand me and you better start giving me some answers or you will never see your daddy again!"

Angel didn't understand, "Why are you doing this? I want to go home, it's cold here. I don't know what you want. I want my daddy."

Brittney leaned in close, "You do know what I want, your parents had it when my," Brittney yelled, "best friend got killed by your daddy."

"I didn't know,...I don't know what you need...I want to leave. My daddy." Angel kept crying.

"Listen to me, I don't care about you or your daddy, OK he is not your father! Your father is dead with your mother!" Brittney shouted.

Angel shook her head, "It's not true...I'm cold...I want a blanket... stop yelling.. I don't know what they had."

"Maybe you will want to talk tommorrow, enjoy your dinner." Brittney throws a biscuit at her, and walks away."

Angel picks up the biscuit, eating, then going back into the corner, keeping warm, as she cried herself to sleep, hoping her daddy was looking for her. As if knowing her daddy by heart, V was pacing around the floor in the kitchen wondering what might had happened. Figuring not to panic, Alex and Nomak remained calm, knowing they had get V to stay calm also. V started pacing more, scared to think of what had happened.

V panicked, "Why aren't they back yet? What could have happened? I know something has, we got to find her."

Alex stood in front of him, "V just calm down, maybe Britney took her for a walk or some ice cream."

Nomak agreed, "Yes, they probably having a fun time, and not ready come home yet."

V shook his head, "No, I know something has happened. Something is wrong, I can feel it."

Alex nodded, "OK Let's all get in my car and we look, it wouldn't hurt, and I'll make a few phone calls."

They all hurried into the garage hoping into one of Alex car, not worring which one they got in. Putting on belts, knowing being stopped by a police would slow them down. Once in there Alex asked, "V is there someone who would want to hurt you or Angel? She keeps seeing the same man in her nightmares."

V shook his head, "I don't think so, I don't know, we have been hidden all those years. Plus I killed the man myself that Angel keeps seeing."

Alex kept his eyes on the road, "V did you see who hurt you that night when we found you? Maybe they took Angel."

"All I remember is, it had to be some men. Back in London, everyone wanted me captured so I just thought they probably after me, not her. No one knew I had her."

Alex started turn around, "OK lets get back to the mansion and let me make some calls. Wait, my jeep was missing...so Britney must have taken the jeep. I have a tracking device in all my cars so let me call Bruce, he's one of my friends that works with F.B.I he could track it down."

"How long will that take?" asked V.

Alex pulled out his phone dialing, "I don't know, let me call him."

V and Nomak kept looking to each other hoping this guy, Alex was talking about would help them track down where Angel plus Britney was. Pulling over into a parking lot, Alex started talking to Bruce on the other end.

"Hey Bruce, it's Alex, well not to good actually. I need your help, you got a minute? Well one of my cars has been stolen. Yeah I know, I'm pissed, it was my hundred grand jeep. Yeah, OK, thank you, oh Bruce, how long will it take to find it?" Alex paused, "You cant find it faster? OK yes I understand, OK, thank you again Bruce, I owe you one." Alex hung up looking to V and Nomak, giving them a sad look,

"V, he said he needs 48 hours to find it."

"What, why so long? Cant we keep looking?" V asked.

"I don't know, thats just what he said. Of course we can keep looking. Does anyone have any idea who could have taken her?"

"No, but we got to figure something out, I gotta get back to the mansion, before the sun rises in few hours." Nomak frowned.

Alex looked at the clock on his phone, "Let's make another round of the city, then we will head back home. I can still try and find info at work, as well I'll call Bruce again too."

Not able to find anything once again around the city, they headed home, getting Nomak into the basement just a while from sun rise. Knowing they were doing all they could to find her, V kept walking around his room trying to think of who could have taken her, plus why. Taking off his wig, plus mask, he threw it down on his bed, rubbing his hands over his head, scared and mad that this had happened. Alex went to work, knowing he couldn't let V or any of them down, knowing Nomak plus him loved Angel like a daughter as much as V did.

Angel woke up in the morning to the sound of the door opening and watching Brittney come into the room. Angel stood up, hoping maybe to get a chance to run for it since the door was still open behind Brittney. Knowing she couldn't mess up on this, Angel took a deep breath, taking off in a run passed Britney. Almost caught off guard, Angel didn't get to far before, Britney grabbed her yanking her up by the arm, pulling her back into the room onto the bed. Angel rubbed her arm, knowing even though she didn't make it, she knew it was a good try. Although now, she sat on the bed, waiting to see what the punishment would be for trying it. Sitting there, Angel put her arms around her, feeling the cold air coming into the room.

Britney released all her anger, "What do you think you are doing! Do you think you could actually run away from me! Do you think I am stupid!" Britney yanks off her belt, grabbing Angel hitting her everywhere on her body, not stopping until Britney drew blood, plus whelps started to apear, "You will never leave till you tell me what I need to know! If you don't start talking, I'm going to kill your daddy, Nomak and Alex!"

Angel let the tears flow, "I...don't know...what you want! Stop..."

Britney stated, "I'll never stop till I get what I want! I saw your mother put it in your pocket of your jacket! Just give me the cd or tell me where it's at. Still not talking..." Britney sighs kicking her a few times, then leaves the room, not giving Angel any breakfast.

Going back into her corner, Angel slid down the wall slowly where it wouldn't hurt her body. Shutting her eyes, Angel sat there hoping her daddy was on the way to find her. Not knowing truly how much they were looking for her, V had taken the black car with tinted windows, knowing it be safe way for him to drive around without anyone seeing him. Telling Nomak he be back, V got in the car driving off, knowing he could call Bruce also, since Alex gave him the number before leaving that morning for meetings. Knowing he couldn't give up on her, V drove around until the late afternoon, when he was forced to return home, not able to keep his eyes open, although he had to stay awake, in case they heard something.

Coming into the kitchen, he found Nomak, plus Alex waiting for him. Hoping he had saw something or heard anything, V shook his head, wishing he had stuff to tell them, but he had came back empty handed. Even though he had the mask still on, Alex and Nomak knew the man must be wore out, so they ordered him to go rest, while they took the night shift of going out and looking. Figuring they were right, V went up to his room, undressing before laying in bed, knowing he would want to be at full strength for when they found Angel. Alex and Nomak knowing they couldn't give up, got in the car, driving around the town once again until sun rise was about to happen. While driving around they kept looking out both sides of the car, hoping to see jeep tracks, or even the jeep parked some where.

Returning to the mansion, Nomak headed into the basement, while V had awaken wondering if they had found anything. Stating they hadn't found any sign, they said they keep looking. The day passed by again, as night came, when Alex heard his cell phone ring. Taking it out, he answered it, smiling when he heard Bruce voice on the other end. Telling him where they tracked the jeep down at, Alex thanked him, as he yelled down into the basement, telling Nomak to come up, plus V. Asking what was going on, Alex let them know they had found the jeep. Not stopping to think, all three got into the car. Meanwhile, Britney was in Angel's room once again trying to get her to talk, knowing by then, the girl talk, having not had food all day. Waking her with a jerk, Angel awoke, scared at what was going happen this time around. After demanding the same question, and Angel not able to answer them, Britney anger couldn't take it any longer. Grabbing up Angel, Britney heard a commotion outside the room, but figured her twelve gaurds could handle it. Taking her hands, Britney grabbed Angel around the neck starting to choke her. Angel tried to pull Britney's hand's off her, but wasn't strong enough.

Suddenly her grip loosened as Angel fell down onto the bed, looking up to see V standing over Britney hitting her telling he was angry at her. After stopping he looked over to Angel, as they were both glad they were reunited. Seeing she was cold, V took off his cape, wrapping her in it, then picked her up in his arms, leaving Britney to watch them leave. Outside the room, Angel saw Nomak and Alex beating up some men, with the rest of them on the ground, knocked out cold. Taking a couple more swings to the guys faces and guts, knocking them to the ground, out cold also. Moving to the vehicles, Alex decided to drive the jeep back while V and Nomak took Angel in the car they had drove there with. Laying Angel in the back seat, they headed off home, not knowing how bad off she was, as they followed Alex back to the mansion.

Once back at the mansion, V parked the car beside Alex as they got out, as V picked Angel up in his arms, making sure his cape was still wrapped around her. Coming inside they decided she probably just need rest for now, since she looked tired. Knowing he didn't want to leave her in her room, V placed her in his bed, letting her sleep in that while he put some stuff onto the floor. Heading off the sleep, V hoped Angel would be her old self by morning. Hearing a slight cough, V awoke listening for the sound once again. Hearing it over and over, V realized it was Angel coughing. Jumping to his feet, V moved to the edge of his bed, looking over at Angel. She was coughing some, plus her face looked very pale. Touching her forehead, V realized she had a fever, knowing this was probably from her being in that cold room. Knowing she needed help, V ran downstairs to find Alex. Looking all around, V went to Nomak asking where Alex was. Stating he was in the gym, V ran back upstairs looking through each of the rooms, until he stumbled into the gym room, where he found Alex lifting some weights.

Noticing he had company, Alex stopped asking what was up. Telling him that Angel wasn't looking to great, he asked what they could do. Wanting to see what he thought, V took Alex up to his room, where Angel was still coughing, holding onto V's cape, as she looked like she was freezing. Alex looked her over, before deciding to call his doctor, knowing they needed one. Once called, they sat waiting, as Alex sent a servant down into the basement to let Nomak know the news. Wishing he could come up, he thanked the guy, waiting also for the doctor to get there, knowing that Angel would pull through whatever was wrong with her. Arriving quick as he could, the doctor entered, being led up to the room where Alex plus V was waiting. Knocking on the door, Alex allowed the doctor into the room, as he showed where Angel was. Placing his bag on the bed, the doc pulled out his stuff, ready to examine the child. V and Alex waited patiently in the corner, as the doctor started looking over her knowing they might need to answer some questions. Alex told V not to worry about his mask, stating he trusted the doctor, and he wouldn't tell no one about this.

The doctor looked up at them, "V, Alex, how long was she missing?"

V answered, "Two days."

Doc asked, "Was she like this or is she worse." Doc bent over Angel using his tool to listen to her breath.

"Last night she was just tired and cold, this morning I awoke, she had a fever, and coughing, plus pale." V answered again.

Alex nodded, "Yeah she wasn't this bad last night."

Doc nodded, "OK thank you." Doc looked down to Angel, "Angel, can you hear me."

Angel's voice was barely a whisper, "Yes."

"When did you start feeling sick?"

"Middle of night." Angel started coughing.

Doc nodded, "OK thank you, now I'm going to give you a shot of penicillin, it will make you feel better OK. Would that be OK with you V if I give her the shot? It will take the fever out fast and make her sleep, and thats what she needs, plus the coughing will not be as sever."

V nodded, "Do whatever you need to do, to make her well."

Doc nodded, "Thank you, I'll do my best." Doctor pulled out a needle taking fluid out of this bottle, then injected it into Angel's arm. In minutes Angel had fell into a deep sleep.

Alex thanked him, "Thanks doc."

V asked, "So what does she have?"

Doc looked up, "I think she has the first signs of pneumonia."

"What can we do to get her healthy again?" V asked.

Doctor put stuff back into his bag, then pulled out a bottle, "Well for right now all she needs is rest, lots of rest. Make sure she gets lots of fluids and I'll give her some antibiotics that should kick this thing in the butt before it gets worse."

Doc handed V the bottle of liquid, telling him to give her it every four hours, until the medicine was gone, then he would come back to check on her.

V shook his hand, "Thank you, Doc."

Alex shook his hand also, "Thanks Doc, I'll walk you to the door."

Doc nodded, "OK, thank you Alex, and your very welcome V, if your daughter gets worse, Alex has my number. Take care."

Alex led the doctor out of the room, leaving V behind to watch over Angel. Telling the servant, he went to tell Nomak the news of what the doctor said. Looking out the window, V didn't realize that the doctor had stayed so long, since the sun had started to set. Sitting on the side of the bed, V looked down at Angel moving her hair from out of front of her face. Alex returned shortly to join him, as Nomak entered later, making sure the sun had went fully down before coming up. Nomak moved around the side of the bed watching Angel also, hating that he hadn't been able to visit her until now. Having a servant bring up two small chairs from the kitchen. Nomak and Alex put them on the other side of the bed, where they were able to see Angel as well. Knowing they had to keep their voices down, they started whispering between each other. Figuring she would be out for a while, V took off his mask, leaving on his wig just in case he had to place the mask on real quick.

Nomak whispered, "So what can we do for her?"

V relayed what the doc said, "The doc said, make sure she gets loads of rest, takes medicine every four hours, and keep fluids in her."

Alex frowned, "He thinks that she has the first stages of pneumonia."

Nomak looked shocked, "Poor Angel, is it really bad?"

Alex informed him, "The doctor thinks he can stop it before it gets to much worse."

V stated, "I think we should take turns watching over her, make sure it doesn't."

Alex agreed, "That's a great idea, who want's first shift. V you should probably rest...you've had a hard couple of days."

Nomak volunteered, "I can take the night watch, while you two get some rest."

V looked up to them, "Thank you, if only Britney hadn't did this, she be up and running around."

"Yeah after your shift, I can take over, I cancel some meetings." Alex stated.

"I shall take the watch after yours." V nodded.

Alex agreed, "OK, it's settled then."

Telling Nomak night, and let them know if anything happened, both V and Alex headed out of the room, knowing they needed rest. Showing V to the guest room down the hall, Alex returned to his room, taking off his suit, leaving on his tshirt and shorts, not caring what he looked like. V placed his mask plus wig on the table beside the bed, falling asleep soon as his head hit the pillows. Meanwhile back in V's room, Nomak looked out the window walking around the room, making sure to look back over at Angel every couple minutes. Placing the medicine on the little dresser, Nomak knew he would have to wake her up, in about four hours to give her the medicine, then let her go back to sleep. About an hour before sunrise, Alex came into the room, taking over his watch, while Nomak went back to his room to sleep before the sun came.

Knowing it was time to give her, the medicine, Alex hated waking Angel up, knowing she was sleeping good. Waking her, he figure see if she would want something to eat plus drink, knowing what the doctor had said. Angel hated waking up, as her body felt achy all over, but knew the medicine would help. Alex sent a servant to bring up some water and crackers, knowing she didn't need to start off eating something big. Helping her sit up little, Alex gave her the medicine first, then allowed her to drink some. Giving her couple crackers, Angel ate about three, before wanting to go back to sleep. Agreeing, Alex laid her back down as she went right off to sleep. After a few more hours of watching, V came in putting on his wig and mask, stating it was his time to take over watch.

Agreeing, Alex left the room, telling him that Angel ate a few crackers and to let her drink some water every time she took her medicine. Letting him go do whatever he needed to do, V sat down in one of the chairs, watching Angel and looking out the window also. Walking around his room, V straightened his room around some, then decided maybe Angel would be more comfortable in her room. Being easy, V picked her up in his arms, then went next door, where he laid her in her own bed, making sure her best friend beast was beside her. Going back into his room, he brought the medicine and water into her room, where they didn't have to hunt for it. Looking around for the time, V awoke Angel, giving her the medicine and water, telling her, he was there. Thanking him, Angel went back to sleep, as V sat down looking at all the toys and presents still in her room. Figuring she might like some fresh air, V moved over toward the window, opening one, where the breeze would blow the fresh air in for her.

As night came, V was sitting on the side of her bed, looking up, greeting Alex as he entered, stating he had just got back from work. Minutes later, Nomak entered, glad that he was able to come up again. To their surprise, Angel awoke, as V helped prop her up a little, as they were all glad to see her awake. Figuring she still needed to rest, they decided allow her stay up a little, knowing this wasn't much fun for her, instead of outside playing on her play set.

Alex smiled, "Hey love, how you feeling?"

Nomak added in, "Yes, how are you."

Angel looked around at all of them, "Still..tired, and achy."

"But better then you were right, if not tell one of us and I'll call the doctor right away." stated Alex.

"Yes, little better." Angel smiled.

V took her hand, "You look better then yesterday, my daughter. So that's a good sign."

Nomak chuckled, "Yeah, you don't look like me anymore."

Alex laughed, "Well I'm glad your doing better."

"Can I have some water?" asked Angel.

"Yes of course, would you like something to eat?" asked Alex.

Angel nodded, "More crackers."

Alex volunteered, "Sure I'll go get them."

Nomak looked over to V, "V, do you think her fever has broken yet."

"I don't think so, she's still a little warm." V said.

Nomak stood up, "I thought so, I can smell it. I'll go get some cool towels ready."

"Good idea, we must keep it low until it breaks." V nodded.

Alex enters as Nomak is leaving, "Where is he going?"

"To get cool towels to help Angel's fever break, we don't want it getting higher." V informed him.

Alex handed Angel her water and crackers, "Oh great idea, here loves, here's your water and crackers."

Angel took them, taking sips of the water, "Thank you, Alex."

"Your welcome love."

Nomak returned, "OK, I got four cool towels, and they are pretty cool, didn't want them cold to make her shiver."

V took the towels, "Angel, these might be cool, but its going to help, I promise."

Alex explained, "It's going to break your fever luv."

Nomak stated, "It will feel good probably."

V took one of the towels placing one on her forehead, while placing the other two on her arms. The fourth they left incase they needed to switch one out if it got to warm or dry. Angel liking the cool feeling, faded off back to sleep. Gently as possible, the guys help V lay her back down, making sure the towels stayed in place. Touching the towels every couple minutes or so, they waited for them to dry, so they could get them cool again, knowing it would have to be done over and over probably. Deciding to all together stay with her, they kept cooling the towels, placing it on her. Then as a couple hours before sunrise would come, they were all joyed.

V looked over to the other guys, "Guys, Angel's waking up."

Nomak came over to side of bed, "Angel can you hear us?"

Angel started awaking, "Daddy...Alex...Nomak."

Alex joined around her, "We are all here honey."

"Are you OK?" asked Nomak.

"I feel better." Angel nodded.

V took her hand, "We have been so worried."

Alex agreed, "Yes, we have."

Nomak stated, "It could have been very serious but we are glad you are doing better."

"I'm hungry." Angel smiled.

Alex nodded, "OK lets all go to the kitchen and get you some food."

Telling them she felt good and hungry, they decided she deserved some breakfast, since all she had been eating was crackers. Knowing she still probably shouldn't use up her energy, V picked her up, as they all headed downstairs into the kitchen, where Alex started cooking to prepare some pancakes for her. Sitting her down at the table, they waited for Alex to return with the food for her.

Nomak looked to V, "V do you think they will come back after her."

V shook his head, "If they do, we will be ready. We are not going let them get you again Angel."

Nomak asked, "What did they do to you Angel?"

Angel spoke slowly, "They kept asking me questions, and Britney, she...she..hit me...beat me."

Alex asked coming in, "She beat you?"

Nomak looked to her, "What did she beat you with?"

"Where did she beat you?" Alex asked.

Angel nodded, "Her belt. Yes, my back and arms. You can look."

Alex asked, "Does your back still hurt?"

"A little," nodded Angel.

V took a look, "Oh my god, guys."

Nomak plus Alex stared at him, "What?"

V raised her shirt, "Look."

Alex covered his mouth, "Oh my god. It's black and blue."

Nomak insisted, "V feel for anything to make sure nothing is broke."

Alex pulled out his phone, "I'll call the doctor."

V checked her back, making sure to only touch it easy, "Nothing feels broke, but just call in just in case."

Alex nodded dialing, "I'm on it, Nomak, can you finish her breakfast while I call him, Angel honey are you in pain?"

Angel told the truth, "It hurts."

Nomak looked to Alex, "Alex do you have anything we could give her?"

Alex pointed down the hall, "Check in the bathroom."

V hugged Angel gently, "I'm so sorry, we didn't find you sooner."

Nomak added, "We looked everywhere, I feel terrible, I'm sorry also."

Alex meanwhile was talking to the doctor over the phone. Nomak finished up the pancake, able to finished for Angel, letting her eat it, while they waited for what the doctor would tell Alex. Finishing up, V put the plate in the sink. Nomak went off to the bathroom to find any medcine that might help. Alex hung up his phone, coming back to them.

"OK the doc is on his way."

Nomak came back, "And I found some asprine that might help a little." Giving her two, Angel drank them with some milk.

As the doctor drove up, they knew the sun would be rising soon, so Nomak headed down into his basement, as V plus Alex said they come down after the doctor left, letting him know what he said. Taking Angel in the living room, V put in one of her movies, letting her watch it, while Alex ran outside to greet the doctor. Telling him everything they saw on Angel back, Alex knew it would let the doctor get right to looking over Angel. Bringing him into the living room area, the doctor and Alex came in. V said his thanks again to the doctor for coming so quickly. Sitting next to Angel on the couch, the doctor told her not to be scared, letting her know her dad plus Alex would be there the whole time. Rising up her shirt, the doctor looked over Angel back, seeing what Alex had told him about. V plus Alex moved over to stand in front of Angel, showing that they were there.

Doc informed Angel, "OK, Angel I'm going to run my hand down your back and I'm going to apply a little presure, OK."

Angel nodded, "OK."

"Tell me if you feel any sharp pain, k." Doctor said going down her back, slowly.

Angel winced, "It hurts."

Doctor pushed little on her lower back, "OK right here in your lower back where I'm pushing it at? That's where the really dark brusing is at."

Angel answered, "Yes."

Doc stated, "OK thank you, you can put your shirt back on and go back to your movie."

Alex looked to him, "So Doc, what's wrong, anything broken?"

"No nothing is broken. She has some really bad bruising but that's all."

V sighed, "That's good."

Alex agreed, "Yes, thank God."

Doctor stood up, "Just give her some asprine when it hurts and when shes lying down, put some heat to help soothe it. She should heal right up."

"Thank you once again." V spoke.

"Yes thank you so much." Alex said.

"How is she feeling? Did her fever break?" Doc asked.

Alex nodded, "Yes, earlier this morning."

Thanking him once again, Alex walked him out, while V stopped the movie, then took Angel back upstairs to her room, knowing she would need to rest some more. Alex having waving bye to the doctor, went down into the basement, letting Nomak know what he had said, plus just wanting to hang out for a while, knowing he didn't have a meeting that day. A week passed fast, as they guys could tell Angel was back to her full health, plus the brusies on her back had almost healed right up. It was the weekend when Angel came asking Alex and V if she could go to the Zoo since she never really got to go. Knowing it was still early, Alex agreed, calling up the Zoo, having it booked just for them, the whole day, so that no one would be questioning V. Getting ready, they got into the black tinted car, heading off to the Zoo, arriving there in minutes.

Getting out of the car, Angel ran ahead as V and Alex followed behind her, as Alex paid the man at the front gate, thanking him for doing this. Heading in, they grabbed a map of the Zoo, letting Angel pick where they would want to go first. Knowing they had the park to themselves all day, there was no hurry to see everything. Deciding she wanted to see the tigers first, then elephants, and afterward the zebras. After watching each animal for a while, allowing Angel to get a good look at all of them, she choose the next three would be the panthers, monkeys, polar bears plus whatever was left to see. Enjoying every animal, Angel spent every minute of the day not taking her eyes off each animal, saying how cute they looked, and wanting to pet one.


	3. Chapter 3

Talking to one of the gaurds, Alex asked him to bring out one of the panthers, where Angel would get to pet one. As the sun started to set, Alex thanked the Zoo owners once again, as they headed home. Once there V picked up a sleeping Angel and took her upstairs, knowing she had a great day, and was wore out. A week later Alex came home, bringing a huge stack of files home, letting everyone know he had to fire his old assistant, and needed a new one. Knowing it would be great for them, Alex told them he had brought the files of the new ones, ligned up to let them help him decide. All meeting in the living room, they all laid the files out, looking over each one, not knowing who to choose. After hours of looking through each of the files more then once, they finally picked the man that sounded just what they needed.

Then one night, after hiring the new assistant, Alex found he needed a few files brought to a huge meeting the next day. Letting the guys and Angel know the new asisstant was coming, they waited in the living room, until hearing the door bell, as Alex went to bring the new guy in. Entering the room, they looked the guy over, as Alex told him the guys name was Carl Gorden. The man was about 6'2, not to shy for V and Alex's 6'4 height. His skin was very tan, with black hair, not to big, but figure he worked out. Hearing him introduce himself, they knew he probably had a great personality, plus his eyes were brown. He was dressed in dark jeans, black dress shoes, dark navy blue jacket with a gray button up shirt. Getting to know him, Alex ran to get the files, bringing them back handing them to the assistant, so that he could have them at the meeting the next day.

Offering him a seat, Carl sat down on the couch, as he looked around the room, as Alex sat beside him, and the man know V and Nomak sat in chairs. The young girl who Alex told was Angel, ran over to V hoping up on his lap, pulling his cape around her, as he hugged her back. Smiling, he figured they were close.

Alex introduced them, "Everyone this is my new Assistant Carl Gorden."

V nodded, "Nice to meet you. My name is V and this little girl here is Angel, my daughter."

Nomak nodded also, "The name is Nomak, nice to meet you."

Alex smiled, "This is my new family Carl."

Carl looked over to Angel noticing she was holding a beast doll, "Ahh, I loved Beauty and the beast. Angel do you have the movie."

Angel nodded, "Yes."

Alex looked at her in shock, that she talked to a stranger. Carl smiled, "It's great isn't it."

"Yes." Angel smiled.

Alex stood up with Carl, "Well Carl we need to get going, you can take your car back, my lamborghini needs to be drivin. I'll be back home in couple hours."

Carl stood up following Alex out, "Bye everyone, Angel."

After driving around for a while Alex decided to stop and pick up some chinese food for everyone. Calling on his cell, he talked to Nomak asking what everyone wanted. After getting the orders done, Alex put it in, then waited for it to get cooked. Once finished, Alex came back to the house, giving everyone what they had ordered. After eating, they all turned in for the night, as Alex had to work the whole day, and the others were just tired, except for Nomak who went out riding for a while. The first couple weeks, everyone got used to the new assistant Carl, as he would come to the mansion picking up and dropping off files, talking to everyone more and more. Glad that his family liked him, Alex figured Carl would be around for a very long time, seeing how great they all got along.

Early one morning after Carl having came the night before to speak with Alex, V awoke deciding to take a walk, while Angel was watching one of her movies. Knowing Nomak was in the basement, Angel would be safe. Alex had left early before V had awoken, knowing he was supposed to be working all day. Walking over to the hillside that looked over the view, V was caught off guard as nine strange men came out of no where, surrounding him. Tackling upon him, they managed to knock V out taking him away with them.

Meanwhile heading toward the mansion was an imposter V, as he entered the mansion, going to the room that Angel was in watching her movies. Angel smiled and waved as her daddy came into the room. Knealing down beside her, V asked if she like to take a ride with him, just the two of them. Nodding, Angel hopped up, already to leave. Taking her hand, V lead her outside to a van, deciding they would take that. Wanting to take her beast doll with her, Angel had grabbed before leaving. As they got closer to the van, the door opened up as Angel spotted V laying tied in the back. Knowing this V was fake, some guys got out grabbing her, as she struggled against them, dropping her beast doll in the drive way, as they put her in the van, driving off.

Not knowing is V was awake or knocked out, Angel tried to call his name before they tied and gagged her, where she couldn't make a sound. The van stopped as they pulled up to a air plane, the size of a small jet. Being carried aboard, Angel watched as them plus the men were on board, as the door was shut. Then hearing the engines start up, the jet started moving, taking off into the air. Wondering where they were going, Angel figured she just have to wait, hoping V would awaken and get them out of this somehow. Not realizing she had dozed off, Angel awoke with a start, feeling the plane touch down onto the ground. Looking toward one of the plane windows, Angel was only able to know it must be night time, as there was only blackness. One of the men came over picking her up, as other men carried V as they exited the plane. Right away, they were put in a car, then took to a alley where they were carried out again. Realizing exactly where they were, the group of guards plus the fake V entered the shadow gallery.

Meanwhile V was taken into another room, with some guards, Angel was tied down to a chair in the main area, as the imposter V plus the rest of the men were standing around her. Angel knew what was probably coming as she braced herself. Taking off the wig and mask, Angel was shocked to see that the man behind the mask was Alex new assistant, Carl. Shocked to see who it was, she couldn't stop staring up at him, wondering why. Trying to struggle against the ropes that were holding her, Angel found that the ropes were to tight.

Carl looked down at her, "What you think, I would never do this to you. What you think, I like you."

Angel asked, "Why did you take us?"

Carl sighed, "Because you have something that will get me tons of money, and you need to tell me where it is. More money then your beloved Alex has. I would have more power then the richest alive. So that means I take over Alex's business and take everything from him."

Angel refused, "I don't know what you want, but I wont help you become richer than Alex."

Carl smirked, "Oh yes you will."

Angel questioned him, "How can I, when I don't know what you want."

Carl held her face in his hands, making her look up to him, "Your father had a CD that night, do you remember."

Angel spat, "No I don't."

"OK I can see what your playing stupid doesn't work for me Angel. OK guard bring in V."

Angel stared as V was dragged in, as they had untied him, bringing a chain along with them. As the guard looked up above him, seeing a metal pole. Throwing the chain over it, they put metal shackles onto V wrist, where he was being hung up in mid air. Knowing he could probably use his feet to kick, they also placed chain around them. Angel didn't know what was going to happen next, but knew it wasn't something she was going to like. A couple of the guards surrounded V, as they punched him in the stomach a couple times, as Angel could hear V letting out a gasp in pain. Doing the unsuspected, they tore off the mask and wig, plus V's shirt, revealing what was underneath. Angel stared shocked at V as his whole chest, arms, and face was light pinkish as they were covered in old burns. Angel became scared as she looked at V, but it stopped as she just wanted them to release her dad. Angel looked up to his face, noticing that V was awake, as angry showed in his eyes as he tried to get free.

Carl held her face, "I'm going to ask you one more time where the CD is and you better answer or your daddy will get hurt."

Angel looked into his eyes, "I don't know where it's at."

Carl punched her chair, "Yes you do!" Turning around, he nodded at the guard to start the torture.

Pulling out knives, the guard started slicing V's arms, as V doesn't show pain. Blood poured down his arms from the cuts they were making. Angel looks away, not able to watch, "Look at him, he's going to keep getting hurt if you don't tell me where it's at."

"Angel, don't worry about me. I'll be fine." V assured her.

"Shut up! Nobody was talking to you!" Carl got up, moving over to V, punching him in his face.

Angel yelled, "Stop it! I don't know where it's at."

Carl shouted, "Yes you do and I won't stop until I get answers. Maybe when we kill your daddy , we will have to grab Alex. Do you want to be responsible for his death!?"

V spoke, "Angel, sweetie, dont worry about me. You don't have to say anything, don't listen to him."

"No I don't think you should listen to me. I know where Alex and Nomak are right now. I could kill them and it would be all my fault. ...do you want Alex to die? Nomak?"

Angel shook her head, "Your lying. I don't know where it's at."

Carl smirked, "You think I'm lying? You don't think I'll leave and go kill Alex?"

V yelled from behind him, "Stop talking to her! You monster!"

Carl pulls out a bat, going over to V hitting him upside the head, knocking him out, "Now that's better, peace and quiet. You say you can't remember, I'll give you until morning to remember where you put it or I'll kill your daddy. Then I'll go kill Alex and make you watch, do I make myself clear."

Leaving them where they were, Carl and his guards went to the other room, leaving two guard to watch over the prisoners. Meanwhile back in the USA, at Alex mansion, night time had fallen, as he had returned from meetings. Getting out of the car walking up to the mansion, Alex spotted Angel's beast doll out in road.

Alex rushed through the kitchen door, "Nomak...what has happened to Angel?" Alex looked around, "Where's V?"

Nomak shook his head, "I haven't seen both of them since early this morning, before I had to head to my room."

Alex laid the beast doll on the table, "I found Angel's beast doll lying in the driveway, when I pulled up. She never leaves without it."

"Something's not right, I can feel it. I don't know why, but I just know." Nomak became serious.

Alex agreed, "I know I feel it too and V is nowhere to be found."

"We must investigate this, go to the warehouse. Try to figure out if they were taken."

"OK let's get in my car and we can talk more on the way there."

Alex and Nomak ran getting into the car as Alex started driving towards where the warehouse was, "Do you think Britney is behind this again."

"I have a strange feeling yes. If so we need to find them fast, I don't want her able to hurt Angel again. They probably took V knowing Angel would do anything for him."

"That's what makes me nervous. We need to find this disk and try to trick them somehow and get them to give us V and Angel."

"Yes, but we must find them first. Where do we even start if they aren't at warehouse."

"I don't know, we will check the warehouse, if they are not there, track down Britney, forcing her to tell us where they are. Bruce can pull her up and tell us where she at."

"Good we need to find them soon as possible."

"Yeah, we have no idea what they are capable of...they could kill them."

"We have to keep hope that V is strong enough to hold off them from hurting him or Angel."

Arriving in minutes, they pulled up in front of the warehouse, getting out, as they headed in being on their guard in case it was a trap. Entering the warehouse, they found it empty as they searched every inch of the place, only able to find a disc. Knowing anything could be a clue, they took it, going back to the mansion, wanting to know what was on it. Once at the mansion, Alex and Nomak ran to the living area, putting the disc into the player. Hoping for anything, they gasped at the message they heard next. A man's voice came onto the disc,

"If you ever want to see your friends again, bring the disc we want, to London where you will find us."

Knowing they didn't have much time probably, they set off wondering what was to happen, while meanwhile in London, the sun had just rose. The group of evil guys had surrounded Angel again, starting to demand to know where the disk was again. After getting frustrated with her not giving in, Carl had an evil idea pop into his head, knowing if she didn't talk he take his anger out onto V. Giving Angel only small piece of bread and water, Carl knew he needed to keep her well to figure where the disk was. Wondering what he had in mind, V stared over to Angel and Carl, not wanting anything to happen to her, although he knew he couldn't get free.

Carl loosened tie, taking off his jacket, "I've had enough of your games Angel. I know you know where it is and your not telling me. I can see it in your eyes, your just protecting your daddy. It's noble but very very stupid,, your making a huge mistake. I'll give you one last try, where is the disk, Angel."

"I don't know." Angel said for the last time.

Carl stated, "Fine, then this was your choice, this is your fault what is about to happen to V. Guards get her out of here while we have a little chit chat with the daddy."

Angel wondered, "Don't harm him." The guard picked her up taking her out.

V spoke as they took her, "Don't worry Angel, I can handle it."

Carl grinned evil, "We will see about that V."

Carl walked over to V, as he told the guard to grab the whip they had brought that had about twenty tiny spikes attached to it, knowing the kind of damage it was going to do. Knowing he wouldn't give anything away about where the disk was, Carl started off with having the guard whip V ten times to start off, letting him know they meant business. Pulling his hands into fist, V readied himself, knowing he couldn't make a sound, knowing Angel would hear him, and give in. The guard pulled back the whip, putting all his strength into the throw, as he released his arm, as the whip came around colliding with V back. As it hit, every single of the tiny spikes, pierched his skin, as the guard pulled the whip, making his skin rip jagged edges, letting the blood flow down. Not allowing V to get ready for another one, the guard swung again, this time, making the whip hit his lower back. Making three more swings, the guard moved each time, as V's back soon became bloodied and cut up from the spikes.

Knowing he had to hold on for Angel's sake, V didn't make a sound, as the guard moved to his front. Pulling back, V watched as the guard used all his strength, releasing the whip across his chest, as he pulled downward, tearing V's skin, letting the blood flow. His back and front started to burn like fire as they continued until the first ten whips were done. Looking into the eyes of Carl, V kept up his strength not allowing Carl to see any pain.

"V do not play this cat and mouse game with me, I am not amused. Just tell me where the disk is and this can be all over, so that I wont have to hurt Angel."

"She does not know where it's at, neither do I." V voice was calm.

"You people sound like a broken record and I'm done V, I will kill you. After I kill you, who's going to stop me from doing whatever I want to Angel. I know what the disk has on it and it's very valuable to everyone. It would make a poor person, the richest person alive. Nobody can stop me V."

"Your wrong. Alex and Nomak can stop you. You cant tell me you don't have a heart. If you would have wanted Angel to talk you would have made her watch what just happened. Neither of us will talk, she knows I don't give in."

"Really, you really think Nomak and Alex are going to come rescue you? Nomak I can he's a vampire, they are very loyal creature, but Alex. He's the richest man alive, do you really believe that he of all people really cares about you. Oh and don't worry about that daddy, "Carl laughs, "We will bring Angel back in, I just wanted to see if you would tell me or I need to whip you some more, don't worry she will see you."

"Go ahead, I don't give in easy. I have taught Angel also. So I wont talk, neither will she."

Carl laughed, "We will see V, we will see, your not Superman, everyone has a weakness. You will break down and you will tell me where the disk is at."

"Don't count on it."

"Guards whip him again! He's starting to get on my nerves. I believe ten more will make him crack."

Moving back around to his back, a different guard took the whip as he pulled all his strength back into his arm, releasing it, as the whip collided with V's back. V could feel the whip spikes gashing at his already blood soaked back. V tried to focus on something else, but could hear the razor sharp spikes tearing and ripping the flesh from his back that was left. Feeling the blood travel down his back, V could feel his racing heartbeat, as his whole body was throbbing, knowing that Alex plus Nomak needed to hurry, or they would both be killed. V caught the guard that had been whipping him out of the corner of his eye, as he watched him move in front of him.

His eyes moved passed the guard, as he saw the other guards bringing in Angel, sitting her back into the chair tying her up, as their eyes connected with each other. Angel tried to keep the tears from falling, but couldn't help it, as she saw the damage that had been done to V. Moving her eyes away from his, a guard came up behind her, forcing her to watch, as the guard started the next five whips on the front of V's already bloodied chest. V tried so hard to look away from Angel, not wanting to scare her, or make her feel guilty for what was happening to him. V grinded his teeth as he felt the whip's spikes cut into his bloodied chest like butter. His breathing was becoming uneven as V knew he couldn't take much more, but V kept holding on, knowing he couldn't break in front of Angel. As the whip hit V the fourth time, V cried out in pain, not able to take it anymore.

After the last whip, Carl let the guards take a break, leaving a couple to watch Angel and V, although knowing V was in no condition to stop him. Trying to hold his head up, V didn't want to give Carl the idea, that he was beaten just yet. Angel could tell V was trying to be strong, so Angel stopped her tears, knowing she had to be strong for him also.

Carl walked up to V smirking, "I always win V, I always win. Your friends are not going to save you, I left behind a disk that said if you ever wanted to see V or Angel again, they needed to come to london and they would find us here. Do you see Alex and Nomak coming to your rescue, because I don't. They don't care about you or Angel."

"Your...wrong."

Carl laughed, "Really V think about it...think how long it has been...and they still haven't showed up...Alex has a private jet that could be here in four hours. He's not here, give it up, they don't care about you, hell Alex probably doesn't even care about Nomak. Probably just used him for whatever he needed out of him and threw him in the sun."

"No, he's not like that...they are coming...I know it." V started coughing.

Carl laughed, "Oh yeah, they really look like they are coming. Still trying to believe you don't know Alex as good as you think, why do you think he rescued you in the first place. He must have known how good," Carl looked around the gallery, "well steal things, he's just using you, V, come on be reasonible. It will spare your life and Angels, just tell me where the disk is and this will all be over. I'll even take you to the hospital."

"No, your wrong,...just wait and see...I'm not telling you anything..." V voice started to crack.

Carl replied, "We will see." Looking at Angel, grinny evilly back at V, "Let's go have a little chit chat, shall we Angel over here." Grabbing her chair, Carl pulling her to the other end of the room.

V stated, "Leave her out of this."

Carl moved over to V, "Oh it's to late for that," grinnly and pats V on his back, "Daddy." V let out a gasp, as Carl's hand sent shocks of pain through his body, as he watched Carl head back over to Angel.

Not knowing how right V was about their friends, Nomak and Alex was in the Alex's private jet, landing in London, as Alex had called ahead preparing to have a car ready for them. Glad that it was nighttime, they didn't have to wait, as they ran from the plane heading to the car. Hoping into the empty car, Alex wasted no time, starting the car, driving off to the shadow gallery. Arriving there in minutes, Alex parked the car, as they got out, heading down the alley, being on guard. Knowing Nomak had his fangs and strength, Alex picked up a heavy steel pole, hoping they hadn't came to late. Stopping outside the door, Nomak plus Alex stopped, knowing they needed to have a quick plan for what they were going to do.

Peeking into the room, Alex saw V and Angel, "OK Nomak, they are both in the same room, they have V tied up and I think Angel is tied to a chair at the other end of the room."

"We must take out the guards and the leader, then save them. Can you tell how bad off they are?" Nomak asked standing behind him.

Alex looked again, "I cant really see Angel, she's in the dark, but V, oh dear god, looks like he is already dead. Nomak, he's in bad shape."

"Let's move fast then." Nomak stated showing his fangs.

"Once we take out the guards, take V to the jet and get the doc, who's waiting in the jet, and start working on him, I'll get Angel."

Taking in a deep breath, Alex and Nomak charged into the gallery, catching the guards off guard, as they started fighting them. Alex used the steel pole to stab one through, going after the next one, as Nomak was biting them fast as he could, knowing they didn't want any survivors. Once the ten guards were finished, Nomak grabbed Carl into his arms, using his strength to hold him. Alex moved over to V, as he undid his legs, then his arms, as Alex held V up, proud to give V the steel pole. Gathering his strength, V pulled the pole back, as he drove the pole into Carl's stomach, killing him instantly. Going over to Angel, Nomak untied Angel as she ran over to V, and Alex. Nomak moved over to the other side of V, helping Alex hold him up, as they could feel V relaxing his body, knowing he was with friends now. Angel were glad that they were there, as she followed them out.

Alex let Nomak take V, "Nomak grab V and get him to the car fast."

Nomak started walking slowly, "OK come on V, am I hurting you I'm trying to be careful."

V voice was barely a whisper, "Angel..."

Alex picked up Angel, "Don't worry V, I've got her. Luv are you OK? Did they hurt you?" Alex followed behind V.

"No, they took it all out on daddy. I'm sorry, daddy."

Alex calmed her, "You didn't do anything Angel, don't blame yourself."

"How are you doing V, you need to try talk to us." Nomak put V in the back seat, as he got in with him.

Alex opened the front door, "Luv, your going sit in front OK, you need to tell me what they did to V."

Angel agreed getting into the car, as Alex got in the driver seat. V rested his head against the back seat of the car, "I...held...out...much as...could. Knew you come."

Alex assured him, "Of course we would come, your like my brother man."

"Same here, we would never leave you." Nomak agreed.

"After questioning me, they took me out of the room, as they tortured him. Then they brought me back in, as I could see...him, I couldn't get to him. They had whipped him twenty times." Angel informed Alex.

V voice came calm, "It's over, now, don't worry."

Alex let them know, "OK, we are almost there, just hold on V, I'm going fast as the car will go."

Nomak held onto V, "Stay with us V, almost there just a couple more minutes. The doc is waiting, I can already see the jet."

V sighed, "My...body..is numb."

"Stay with us V, we are here." Alex slams on the brakes, "OK Nomak run to the jet."

"Come on V," Nomak picked up V running to the jet.

"Angel, luv, I got you." Alex picked her up, running to the jet after Nomak and V.

Getting into the jet, Alex informed the pilot to take off right away. The doctor seeing them coming, had got one of the tables ready, so that he could handle his patient. Putting two I.V.'s in him, the doctor had one putting blood into him, while the other kept liquids in him. Alex put in a movie for Angel, telling her she needed to stay there, while the doctor was going to do everything to help V. Knowing he was right, Angel tried to be quiet, not able to get into the movie, as she kept looked back to where her daddy was laying on the table, with Nomak, Alex, and the doctor surrounding him. Noticing Angel, Alex told them, he was going to be with her, to keep her calm.

Going over there, Alex put Angel in his lap, as they both watched her favorite movie on the screen. Knowing it was going to be a long night, the doctor started cleaning V's wounds, as Nomak kept talking to him, then the doctor started the sew up his wounds, the best he could. Knowing the back was just as worse, Nomak eased him over, as they did the same for the back. Meanwhile, Angel had started crying, not able to stop, as Alex calmed her until she fell asleep. Knowing it was probably for the best, Alex picked her up, laying her in one of the beds, coming back to the doctor and Nomak. Pulling out some white bandages, the doc asked Nomak to hold V up the best he could, so he could bandage up V's back and front. Once done, they laid V back down onto the table, noticing that V had fallen asleep. Knowing he had been through enough, they let him rest, knowing he must been exhausted. As the hours passed they kept an eye on him, Nomak taking watch, until the sun was about to show, as he had to hide in one of the closest until night once again. After a few more hours of being on the jet, they arrived outside of Alex's mansion, where the doctor took a hold of the IV's while Alex picked up V, as they headed into the mansion, to V's room.

Knowing they couldn't forget about Angel, Alex returned picking up a sleeping Angel, taking her to her room, where he placed her beast doll beside her. Knowing that Nomak couldn't come into the mansion until the sun set, Alex let him know that he would retrieve him when it was alright for him to leave. Only having to wait a couple more hours, the sun finally set, as Alex retrieved Nomak. Angel had awoken an hour ago, stating she was hungry, so Alex volunteered to cook some dinner, for her, V, and him. Cooking up some beat stew, he let Angel eat, as he took a tray of two bowls up, so that the doc and V could eat some. Propping him up some, the doc had V eat as much of the soup as possible, knowing it would help him get back his strength. Angel came in, sitting over in the corner of the room, listening to Nomak and Alex talk to the doctor.

Alex asked, "So, Doc, what do we need to do."

Doc looked at both of them, "Well he's in bad shape guys. I have five bags of blood, and ten bags of fluids. Use it all, keep pumping it into him. As for food try to get him to eat as much as possible. Keep the wounds clean, change the bandages once a day. I have left extra bandages as well, it's all sitting on the dresser."

Nomak asked, "You can count on us."

Alex nodded, "Yes of course, if anything starts to go wrong, can I call anytime."

"Of course Alex, and thank you for the food."

"Your welcome doc, for helping my dear friend." Alex thanked him.

"Yes, thank you." Nomak added.

Alex offered him a hand, "I help you with your things and walk you to the door."

"OK, thank you Nomak, it was a pleasure to meet you again, bye Angel."

"Bye." Angel waved as they left.

Coming back into the room after showing the doc out, Alex watched Angel over in the corner, as he could tell she was holding back the tears, looking upset.

Alex looked to Angel, "OK come luv, we are going out tonight."

Angel looked over to him, "But.."

Alex shook his head, "I don't want to hear any buts, go get cleaned up, put on your best dress, we are going out tonight."

Angel stood up going to her room, getting cleaned up. Finding a nice purple dress that went down below her knees, Angel pulled out some nice black dress shoes, putting her hair up into a braid. Asking Nomak to watch V, Alex went to his room, hopping into the shower, getting cleaned up. Once in the shower he relaxed. He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes, feeling lighter as the water cascading down over his broad back and down to lean legs. Sighing he turned off the faucet and stepped out, wrapping a large towel round his hips and padded towards his room. Once in there he took a pair of light cotton trousers to wear, leaving his torso bare.

Going to his closet, Alex stared up and down, wondering what he should wear. Deciding to go with something less dark, Alex pulled out his cream suit. Taking off the trousers, he placed on the pants, Alex put on a white buttoned up shirt, leaving some unbuttoned. Then placing in the cream jacket, Alex grabbed his brown shoes, putting them on. Once ready, Alex went to find Angel showing off her dress in front of Nomak and V. Asking if she was ready to go, they headed to the car. Deciding to take the black convertible, Lamborghini murcilago, figuring since it was a nice night, they could leave the top down. Getting in, and buckling up, Alex started driving the car, to where he had planed on taking Angel.

Angel asked, "Where are we going? Why are we going out?"

Alex smiled, "Luv we are going to my favorite restaurant called Brasserie Les Hallas. We are going out because you need get out of the house."

"What if daddy needs help? We just got him back, I didn't want to leave him."

Alex kept her calm, "Luv, he will be fine, you don't need to worry about him. That's why I'm taking you out. Nomak is there and if something starts to go wrong, then they can always call us and we can leave."

"It's my fault, mine. We wouldn't be going out, if I would have just said something. Daddy would be walking around, having fun." Angel starts to cry.

Alex said, "No luv." Pulling into the parking lot turning to face Angel, "Luv, listen to me." Alex holds her head in his hand, "You did a very brave and noble thing, it's not your fault what they did to V, understood. I don't want you to talk like that or even think like that OK, luv, your the sweetest thing ever, don't be upset." Alex kisses her forhead, "Now." whiping away her tears, "Let's go get some food, you will die over the chocolate cake they have, don't be upset, V will be fine, trust me."

Heading into the restaurant, they were shown to their seats, and able to order their food. After eating dinner, Alex took Angel to the park, where they had a nice long walk under the trees. Getting back to the car, they went to get ice cream. Noticing how late it was, Alex took them back to the mansion, knowing he had to go to work that day.

As Angel went to sleep for a while, Nomak was able to watch over V some more, until the sun was going to rise. As Alex got ready for work, he said bye to V and Nomak, letting them know he be back that day. After Angel awoke, she came into V's room, dressed in the little nurse outfit, she had gotten as one of her presents. V smiled at Angel as she came in, holding her little nurse bag in one hand, with her beast doll in her other one. Knowing Nomak couldn't come up until the night, and Alex was away at business, Angel knew she would have the whole day to hang out with her daddy, taking care of him.

Remembering what V told her to do, in case someone was sick, Angel hoped onto the bed very careful not to hit her daddy, as she felt his head. Feeling he was warm, Angel got off the bed going into his bathroom, getting a cold rag, ringing the water out, before placing it on his forehead. Glad that he had taught her well, V knew he was in good hands. Hoping she wouldn't need to, Angel called Alex asking for the doc's number, just in case she needed him. Writing the number down, Angel placed the phone beside it, knowing if she needed help, she have to be quick. Knowing it was better safe then sorry, Angel called the doctor asking if he could come over. Telling her he be there soon as he could, Angel went downstairs to let the doc in when he arrived.

Leading him upstairs to where V was, Angel told him, that V was feeling a little warm, asking if there was something wrong. Saying Angel was a good little nurse, Angel smiled standing on the other side, telling V it was going be fine, as the doc checked him over. After putting his tools back into his doctor bag, the doc told them the news.

Doc stated, "Well nurse Angel, V does have a fever so great job on getting on it, and getting that cold rag on him quick."

"V taught me, what to do. I knew something was wrong, so I called you." Angel nodded.

Doc smiled, "That's very smart, you could be a doctor someday, but as for V just keep the fever down, and if it gets worse, just call me again."

"Thank you for coming." V said.

"Your very welcome, you did great job, you should be proud." Doc stated, "Plus these IV's can come out, now since your doing alright on your own." Doc started taking them out, then got ready to leave, knowing they had his number in case.

Showing the doctor out, Angel came back, checking to see how long it probably be until she needed to change the rag. Knowing he needed lots of water, nurse Angel went down into the kitchen, filling V a glass of cold water, bringing it up to him, to drink. Even though she knew the wounds needed to be cleaned, Angel decided to wait until one of the guys was able to help her, knowing she didn't want to hurt her daddy. As the afternoon approached, Angel was playing with her beast doll in V's room as Alex came in, saying he was home from work. Angel let Alex know that she had been taking care of her daddy the whole day, stating he was in good hands.

Alex hugged Angel, "That's great luv, I'm glad you been taking care of your dad all day."

"He's been great. He had a slight fever this morning, but I called the doctor, and he came telling me to keep putting cool rags on daddy's forehead. His wounds need to be clean, and bandages changed, but I couldn't do it by myself." Angel instructed Alex.

Alex gave her the thumbs up, "Wow, luv your a great nurse. Here I can help you with the bandages."

Angel smiled, "Just tell me what to do."

Alex instructed her, "OK, well luv, I'll hold him up, and all you have to do is take off the bandages. Then get some soapy water and clean them really good, then get some of the new bandages the doc left you plus wrap him back up."

Angel nodded, as Alex held V up, letting Angel slowly take the old bandages off. Once off, Angel ran into the bathroom putting some soap on a rag, plus water, bringing it back into the room, getting up onto the bed, deciding to start with his back first. Also bringing just a cool rag, she knew it would help wash the soap off. Before starting, Angel put down towel so that the bed wouldn't get soaked, before they laid V back down.

Angel hesitated, "This isn't going to hurt daddy is it?"

Alex told her the truth, "It will only sting a little, but luv it needs to be cleaned."

V smiled, "Don't worry, I will be fine."

"Luv, it needs to be cleaned, if you can't, I can do it for you." Alex offered, holding out his hand.

"I can do it." Angel started cleaning the wounds soft as she could.

Alex instructed, "OK, luv, make sure you scrub alittle but not too hard."

Angel nodded, putting some pressure on V's back as she started cleaning to wounds. V gasped, but didn't say anything knowing Angel wasn't doing it on purpose, knowing his wounds needed to be cleaned. Alex kept V up right, as Angel washed off his back, then moved to his front. Angel started scrubing the wounds in front also, as V gasped.

Angel stopped noticing, "I'm sorry, I'm trying to make it over with soon."

V put his hand on her head, "I know, don't worry."

"Just keep cleaning Angel. V, you doing OK, man, do we need to take a break?" Alex asked.

"No, I'm fine, just exhausted from sitting up so long, but keep going Angel." V told him.

Alex smiled, "Just hang in there V, she's almost done. Your doing a great job, luv."

"I'm done cleaning, daddy, just need to bandaged you up again." Angel replied glad she was done cleaning.

Alex asked, "So V, how you feeling, I know Angel has been taking care of you."

"She's been doing great job, my fever isn't as high as it was. I'm doing fine, just tired."

"That's great, I worried all day at work." Alex told him.

"Don't worry, Angel stayed at my side the whole time. Maybe when Nomak can come out in an hour, would you two take Angel outside to play on her playset. She has earned some time to play, since I can't take her out." V asked.

Alex agreed, "Sure, sounds great, would you like to do that luv?"

Angel looked excited as she started bandaging up V, "Yes, I would be so happy."

"OK, as soon as Nomak gets up, we will all go outside and play." Alex agreed.

"Thanks, I think I need to lay down now." V told Alex.

Alex nodded, helping him lay back down, "OK, V, here let me help you, slowly, now don't rush. Don't want to slide the bandages off."

V laid back down, taking deep breaths, hating that such a small task, had left him out of breath. After he could take smaller, slow breaths, V closed his eyes, trying to get some rest, while Alex and Angel left the room. Heading downstairs they found the sun had set, as Nomak was coming out of his room. Asking how V was, Angel told him he was fine, and that she had been taking care of him the whole day. Deciding to have a look himself, Nomak entered V's room, noticing he was asleep. Coming back downstairs, he told Angel what a good job she had did. Alex told Nomak that he had promised V, they take Angel outside to play on her playset, since she had not been outside for a while. Agreeing, they ate a small dinner first, then headed outside, as Angel didn't wait, running off into the playset, heading up into the first little house.

Meanwhile, off towards the trees that were north of the mansion, some men stood watching the two around the playset. Knowing they couldn't be seen from the shadows of the night and trees, the men watched, until one of them felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Pulling it out, the man answered it, keeping his voice low even though they would never be heard.

The man put the phone up to his ear, "Boss, we see Nomak and Alex, should we take them now."

"Yes, grab them, make sure you are not seen." The man on the other end replied.

The man stated, "Theres a little girl with them, what do you want us to do with her."

"Leave her, just take the two. We don't need her this time."

"OK, you got it boss, I'll grab them, then do you want me to call you back, when they are captured."

"Yes, I shall give you further instruction once I know they are under control."

"You got it boss, this shouldn't take to long." Hanging up the phone, the man told the other men, to start moving.

Keeping to the shadows the men ran quick, knowing they could take out Alex first, then Nomak. As Angel had gotten up into the highest house, she squatted down, playing around saying they couldn't find her. Alex and Nomak stared around, acting like she had gone, as suddenly Alex was knocked off his feet, by guys in black outfits and hoods. Getting Alex taken care of was easy, as they knocked him around a couple times, finally knocking him out. Nomak seeing his friend in trouble, tried to fight the men off him, as five new men came out of no where, getting him to the ground. As Nomak moved to try getting up, his hands started burning, as they were pulled behind his back. Looking back to see what was up, Nomak noticed silver chains being wrapped around his wrists, as it was burning his skin. Unable to fight back, Nomak was picked up as his feet were also wrapped in chains, with him and Alex being taken away. Looking back, Nomak saw Angel still in the house, watching the whole thing. Figuring they hadn't saw her, Nomak knew at least there was hope.


	4. Chapter 4

Watching the trees pass by, Nomak watched as they were taken into a van. Being thrown into it, he watched as Alex hit the side and roll onto the floor of the van. Next was his turn, as they threw him in, shutting the door, after they were all in. Feeling the van being drove away, Nomak tried to watch to see where they were being taken, but the pain from having the silver on him became to much as his world went black.

The man took out his phone, knowing he had to call the boss, "Boss, you there."

"I'm here, and you better have some good news." The boss said answering the phone.

"We do sir, we have Nomak and Alex in the van as we speak."

"Good good, take them to the hideout. You know where."

"Yes, sir, we are almost there, will you be there."

"No, it's not time for me to show myself yet. I have sent one of my trusted servants there to make sure the plan goes great."

"Yes, sir, would you like me to give you an update when we get there."

"No just go ahead with the plan, my servant will call if something goes wrong." The boss instructed.

The man stated, "Yes sir." Hanging up the phone, they continued to the hideout.

Meanwhile still inside the house, Angel had watched her two friends being taken by strange men. Knowing she couldn't be seen, Angel had stuck to hiding, until they were gone. Fear kept her kneeling in the play house, as Angel couldn't move. Shaking her head, Angel knew she had to tell her daddy about this. Getting up, Angel looked down the huge slide, that she had been afraid to go down herself. Taking a deep breath, she forgot her fears, knowing it wasn't just about her now. Going down the slide, Angel ran into the house, going up the stairs to V's room. Coming in, Angel saw him sleeping, but knew it couldn't wait until he awoke. Wondering who had awoken him, V sat up slowly as he noticing it was Angel. Angel tried to explain but all that came out was words to fast for him to understand. Trying to calm her, he knew something must had happened.

Angel yelled, "Daddy! Daddy! The bad guys...they...they...took Nomak and Alex!"

V held up his hand, "Woah, slow down honey, what do you mean. Who took them? Are you sure."

Angel tried slowing down trying to explain, "Yes daddy...they did took them...I'm so scared."

V motioned her over, "Come sit right here, did you see which way they took them, where they were headed?"

Angel shook her head, "Daddy, I don't know, they grabbed and beat Alex, then beat Nomak, and tied him up with silver chains."

V hushed her, "Don't worry, we are going find them and get them back."

"They drove off in a van."

"That's a start, we will just have to try follow them."

Angel got off the bed, "I can show you where we were, maybe they left something."

"Go to the closet and get my shirt, plus mask." V said, slowly getting to his feet.

Angel obeyed, "OK, daddy."

Coming back, Angel handed him the stuff, as V put on his black shirt, then mask plus the wig. Standing up, V steadied himself first, before heading outside to where Angel showed him where they were. Walking around, V looked for anything on the ground, any tracks or anything that would help him. Knowing he shouldn't be up and moving around, V didn't worry about his body for a second, knowing his friends needed him more. V stopped for a second, leaning against one of the boards, until he could catch his breath again.

"Angel...honey... keep looking...for me." V asked.

Angel moved toward V, "Daddy what should we do...we should go back to bed."

"No... we have to to find them...anything...that can help." V shook his head.

Angel spook up, "Daddy, on the bad guys neck, there was a symbol that was the same symbol on the warehouse Brittney took me"

"If that's right, we must check there first..." V started moving, but fell to his knees.

Angel yelled, "Daddy! No you should rest."

"I...can't...we have to...go after them...I'll be fine...don't worry...just must be fever...let's go." V stated trying to stand.

Angel shook her head, "Daddy no...we need to call the doc and you need to lay down."

"We..cant wait,...we have to save them...we will take Alex car."

"Daddy, I don't think so..."

"Yes, we have to, don't worry I will be fine." V stood, glad that his mask was on, so she couldn't see his face.

Angel held onto him, "OK, what car, I can help you to it."

"The jeep, it still parked out front." V pointed.

"OK." Angel and V slowly made their way over to the jeep, where V got into the driver seat. Angel ran around the car fast hopping in, as they started driving off toward where the warehouse was. Instead of watching the road, Angel kept glancing over at her daddy, wishing if she could see that he was in pain or not, but the mask hide his emotions.

Pulling up to the warehouse, Angel hoped out first, coming around to her daddy's side, not sure if he needed her help or not. Slowly they entered the warehouse finding it empty. Angel saw the tattoo symbol, telling her daddy that it was indeed the same one she saw on the man's neck. Looking around, they searched the floors and the walls hoping to find any kind of clues. Starting to give up on looking, Angel walked back toward her daddy, until she tripped. V came over to her making sure she was alright. Telling him she had tripped over something, they both looked to see what it was. Noticing a small ring thing, Angel removed some of the dirt, revealing it to be a small door, that must open up.

Wondering it whatever was there could be used as a clue, Angel tried to lift it, finding it was to heavy. Even though Angel tried to talk him out of it, V reached down, using his strength to pull open the heavy wooden door. Once opened, they both stared into the dark whole, noticing some stairs that were leading down into it. Figuring they couldn't not go down, they headed down, hoping to find some clues down into whatever they were going. Finding themselves at the bottom of the stairs, they looked up to see light coming from a window of a door. Looking through it, V found it was a door leading into a room. Inside he could spotted their two friends on the ground tied up. Around them were what seemed to be five guards. Kneeling down to Angel, V told her, to go untie their friends, while he took out the guards. Worried about him, Angel agreed, knowing the sooner they got free, the quicker her daddy could go back to resting.

Counting to three, V took a deep breath, pulling out a couple of his knives he always keeps hidden, just in case. Kicking the door open, V went after the first guard, catching them off guard as he drove his knife into the chest of the guard, making him drop to the ground dead. Twisting around, V attacked the second guard, knocking him onto the ground, then killing him in seconds. Angel seeing this was the best time, moved against the walls, going to her friends, trying to be quick untieing them as V continued to fight the guards on his own. Knowing they outnumbered him, the guard tried to attack him at once, but V moved to quickly, stabbing one in the back, while snapping the neck of the fourth. Knowing he had only one left, V twisted around the man, as he banged the guy against the wall, before throwing his knife at the guys back, as he fell to the ground. Angel sighed, glad that her daddy was alright, as she finished untieing their friends. Nomak rubbed his hands, noticing the wounds had started healing, since the silver was gone. Both getting up, they looked around, at what was left of the guards, as V stood over them.

Nomak exclaimed, "OMG, I didn't think you would be able to find us."

Alex thanked V, "V you really shouldn't be up, I can never thank you enough, but you need to lie down."

"I'm fine, don't worry..." V started to move, as his body gave out on him, falling to the ground.

Angel yelled, "Daddy!"

Alex runs over to V, "Nomak get my cell and call my driver, get ahead of us to make sure nobody else is here. I'll pick up V, luv stay close to me."

"No one was up there, when we came. We have a jeep outside." Angel informed them.

"OK, good, let's get out of here as soon as possible. Nomak go ahead and get the jeep started so we can take off when we get here." Alex instructed him.

Nomak nodded, "OK."

"I'm sorry, I told daddy, to rest, but he wouldn't listen. He had a fever, but he got up anyway."

Alex picked up V, "Luv, it's not your fault, don't blame yourself."

Once up at the jeep, Nomak stopped Alex, "He has a high fever Alex, I can smell it."

"I'm...fine..." V spoke from behind his mask

Alex didnt' listen, "No your not, Nomak call the doc."

"OK." Nomak pulled out Alex cell phone.

V spoke, "He's...probably sleep...don't wake him."

Alex shook his head, putting V into the back seat of the jeep, "He will wake when I call him, he knows I only call for emergencys, no Nomak call him now."

Nomak dialed the number, "It's ringing."

Nomak hopped into the back of the jeep to keep an eye on V, while Angel took the front seat, with Alex driving. Nomak got a hold of the doctor, as they headed off back to the mansion. The doctor agreed to meet them there, and that he was on his way once he grabbed his back. Angel kept looking into the back seat to see how V was doing, as Nomak was watching him also. On the way there, V started mumbling, as Nomak listened closely to see what he was saying.

"My mask...it's to hot..." V tried grabbing for it, but wasn't able to focus on how to get it off.

Alex looked into the back seat, "Take it off him Nomak, he could be overheating. If he overheats with a fever, he could..." Looks at Angel, then back at road.

Nomak nodded, "I know what your saying Alex, it's coming off." Nomak pulled off his wig, plus the mask, allowing V to breath.

"Don't worry, daddy, we are almost home." Angel tried to stay brave, "He's going to be alright, aint he Alex."

Alex looked at the road worried, then at Angel, "Yes, luv he will be fine."

In another couple of minutes, they pulled up into the drive way of the mansion, where they spotted the doctors car parked in front of them, with him pacing waiting for them. Alex and Angel jumped out of the jeep, as Nomak got out, picking V up in his arms, as they all didn't say a word, as they rushed V upstairs. The doctor followed quickly behind them, knowing by what Nomak had told him, he needed to hurry. Up in V's room, Nomak laid V onto his bed, as they moved out of the way for the doctor to look V over. Only taking minutes to look over him, the doctor looked up to Alex plus Nomak, as his face wasn't looking to good. Angel sat in the chair, letting them talk, knowing the best she could do is wait and see what the doctor told them.

Alex asked, "Is he OK, doc?"

Nomak stated, "He had a very high fever, I smelled it."

The doctor looked them into the eye, "I'm not going to lie to you, just going tell you like it is. V has a real high fever, you were right Nomak."

Alex asked, "How high?"

"Its at 104."

Nomak couldn't believe it, "I knew it was high, but I didn't think it was that high."

"Is he going to be OK?" Alex asked again.

"He will be, but only if we can get that fever to break." Doc said.

V opened his eyes, not realizing where he was as he tried to rise, "Angel...we have...save our friends...help me..."

Alex moved over to him, helping him back down, "V, we are saved OK, lay back down, you need your rest."

Nomak calmed him, "Yes, V we are safe, you are home now."

Doctor said, "He is going to be disillusion, he probably doesn't even know where he is. Just keep him down, so he doesn't harm himself."

V started rising again, "I...can't...Angel told you I cant...we have to go..."

Alex pushes him down slowly, "V look at me, try to focus, you are safe you need to sleep."

V held his head up looking at the figure, "Alex...?"

Alex smiled, "Yes, V I'm here."

"Nomak...?" V tried looking to find him.

Nomak moved to his side, "I'm here we are all here, Angel is in the chair."

"Good...I'm glad...we..." V body gave out, as he passed out.

Doctor stated, "We need to start working quickly to get the fever down."

Nomak stood up, "What do we need to do."

"We need to place him in a warm bath water first, then put him back in bed, and keep putting cold rags on his forehead. Hoping that will work." Doctor instructed.

Alex moved over to V, "OK, Nomak help me pick him up and get him to the tub."

Nomak helped pick up V, as they headed into his bathroom as the doc had already started the warm bath water. Once it was full, he had Nomak and Alex slowly place him into the water, making sure they didn't let him go under the water. Telling them only to keep him in there for about twenty minutes, Alex kept a eye on the time, as once the minutes were up, Alex helped Nomak carry V back into his bedroom. Doc informed them to stick some cloths into cool water, and to make sure V kept one on his forehead, until it needed to be changed for another cool one. Keeping them coming, it was around three A.M, that they looked over to see Angel has fallen asleep in the chair. Knowing, she would be more comfortable in her bed, Alex picked her up, taking her into her room, not forgetting to put the beast doll with her.

Returning to V's room, Alex entered as Nomak was replacing the cloth on V's forehead, with another one, as he put the dry one back into the cool water. Sitting down on the side of V's bed, they all looked down at the man, who had saved their lives, and hoping they could do the same. The doctor every once in a while would check V over, making sure the fever didn't get worse. Nomak stood on the other side of the bed, as the doc sat down into the chair, pulling it over to the bed.

"I'm glad that Angel is now asleep, and out of ears reach." The doctor stated.

Alex frowned, "What's really wrong with him doc."

"His wounds have got infected, which is causing the high fever. Also with what you told me, he had did, it made it worse, and his body couldn't take it." Doctor sighed.

Nomak face shot up, "OMG..."

Alex choked out the words, "Is he...is he going to make it doc."

"I don't know, we just have to keep doing this, and hope that his body is strong. It could go either way."

Alex stood up, "Great this is all Angel needs." Alex eyes started watering up, "Excuse me." Alex walked out of the room, leaving Nomak and Doctor.

Nomak explained to Doc, "Sorry, doc, this is tough on him, he really cares for Angel."

"I understand, you don't have to explain. We just cant give up hope on V." Doc stated.

Nomak stood up, "Can I leave you alone for a sec doc, I'm going to get Alex back in here."

"Go ahead." Doc nodded watching Nomak leave the room.

Nomak started to leave, "Thank you, it will just take a sec." Nomak looked into Angel's room, spotting Alex there sitting beside her bed, with his head in his hand. Nomak moved over to Alex, whispering, "Alex...do you..."

Alex cuts Nomak off talking in a sad voice, not even lifting his head, "Nomak, please I need to be alone for a minute, to pull myself together, I'll be back in soon."

"OK, Alex." Nomak leaves the room, going back into V's room, "I'm back, Alex, will be back soon, he needs to pull himself back together."

"Nomak, how long has it been since V's bandages have been changed? I cant tell with his black shirt on, and was just wondering?" Doc asked.

"Ummm, I'm not sure, Alex and Angel changed them, when we got off work." Nomak shook his head.

"Help get his shirt off, we need to change them again, plus to see how they look. I brought some fresh bandages just in case, it will help with his chances." Doc told Nomak.

Nomak nodded, "OK yeah, no problem."

Getting up, Nomak pulled V up, pulling off his shirt, then allowing the doctor to remove the bandages, where they were able to see the wounds underneath, making them flinch as they saw the gashes. They had gotten infected and were now swollen with a yellow puss oozing out of them. The gashes had gotten worse, seeing they had to be twice as long plus deep to the point you could see the tissue in V's back. It also had a sour smell to it, but Nomak plus Doc, both knew that it was from the infection that was spreading. Knowing they had to clean the wounds, the doc had Nomak keep V up right, as he pulled out some rags, plus a bottle. Pouring the clear liquid onto the rags, Doc told Nomak that it was a kind of medicine used to clean infections. Helping hold him up, Nomak cleaned V's back, while the doc took the front.

After making sure the wounds were cleaned out the best they could, the doc pulled out some more bandages, starting to wrap V's chest and back up once again, before Nomak laid him gently back onto the bed. Hoping that would help, Nomak went and retrieved another cool rag, placing it on V's forehead, taking the dry one back into the bathroom. Sitting back down into the chairs, the doc and Nomak slowly watched V's chest rise up and down as he was sleeping.

Nomak looked from V to doc, "So doc, do you think the medicine will help."

"It has worked in the past, we just have to hope it works this time." doc commented.

A soft voice came in, as they looked over to see Alex standing against the door frame, his arms crossed, "How bad do you think the infection is?"

"From what I just saw, I have to say it's bad." doc said.

"What can we do without doing to much." Alex entered the room further, leaning against the wall beside V's bed.

"Just keep doing what we are doing, clean the wounds every four hours, and keep cool cloths on his head. Plus hope." Doc said.

Alex asked, "Do you want something to eat doc, I cant think you enough for everything you've done. If there's anything I can do, please just call me."

"Yes, thank you doc, I should probably get something to eat myself, I'm getting hungry." Nomak stated getting up.

"No thank you Alex, I'm not hungry. Being a doctor is what I do."

Alex asked, "Would you like to stay."

"For the night? Yes, I think that will be wiser choice. Not to give up hope, but V is probably going to get worse before he gets better."

Alex nodded, "Please do stay, Nomak go ahead and eat, I have this under control now, thank you for everything your doing as well."

"Your welcome, doc, I'm off to go get me some dinner." Nomak walked out of the room going down into the kitchen.

Alex and doc continued to talk to each other, taking their eyes off of V. V's hands started to move, pulling onto the covers as if he was having a bad dream. V's body and head started tossing from side to side. In his mind, V was standing in the room, of the warehouse, as guards surrounded him, holding him down. Looking up, V could see Angel being hit by Brittney as well as his other friends being hurt. Fighting against them, V struggled to get free to save them, as his eyes became wide, as Brittney hit Angel to the ground, with Angel not moving. Meanwhile in the real world, Alex and doc had not noticed V's body starting to toss, until V yelled raising up.

"Nooooo, Angel!" V gasped sitting up, regretting the movement, feeling pain shooting through him, making him wrap his arms around his chest.

Alex shouts, "V!" Alex runs over to V, "What's wrong, talk to me please."

V breath came in gasp, "It's...Angel...hurt by...Britney...couldn't get to her in time."

Alex stated, "It's not real V," Grabs his face, "Listen to me V, can you hear me."

V felt his mind coming back, "Alex...what's happening...I cant...think...straight."

Alex voice calmed, "V, it's me, your safe. I know we are doing everything we can to help you. Just stay strong."

"OK, it just hurts...Angel...where is she?" V looked up to Alex.

"I know it hurts, Angel is in bed, don't worry."

"I...think...lay...back...down." V gasped as he couldn't seem to talk straight.

Alex helped him back down, "Yes, you need to just rest."

V tried to talk, but couldn't, as he went back to sleep, hopefully to not have anymore nightmares. Doc stated, "I was hoping he would go through the night without them."

Alex stood up from the bed, "You and me both, want a drink doc, I could use one."

Doc nodded, "Yes, that sounds good, although don't stay to long."

"I'll go get them, you can stay here. What would you like to drink, I have everything." Alex moved to the doorway.

"A coke be great."

Alex left the room, "Sure, I'll be back. A coke for you and a scotch for me." Alex laughs, "I'm going to check on Angel to make sure she's not scared out of her mind, if she heard anything."

Alex went into Angel's room, finding her still sound asleep. Glad of it, Alex slowly came into the room, kissing her on the forehead, then went to get the drinks. Looking back into V's room, Alex was glad to find Nomak had came back from eating, just in case V had another nightmare. Going down into the kitchen, Alex pulled out a coke from the frig, as he poured him a glass of scotch. Coming back up into the room, Alex gave the doc his coke, as Alex drank down his scotch. Allowing him to take the chair, Nomak stood in the corner near V's bed. Having heard his screams, Nomak had asked the doc what had happened, as doc told him V had a nightmare, knowing it wasn't going to be the last.

Not knowing if there were actually going to be more nightmares, Alex left to shut Angel's door, hoping that it being shut, she couldn't hear the shouts. Returning into the room, they keep watch and talking to each other, as the time slowly passed by. Thirty minutes had passed, as they finally let their body's relax glad to see that V's body was still. Suddenly V's eyes started moving back and forth, even though he was asleep, as another nightmare had came upon him.

Getting up, V stared at Carl picking up Alex by the neck, squeezing him until Alex body dropped dead. Running to stop him, V felt his body being held back by some men. Knowing he couldn't watch, the men held up V's head forcing him to watch as Nomak was killed then Angel last. Fighting to get free, V struggled until it was to late, as Angel little body fell upon the ground. Screaming, V's eyes opened up, his body raising up sweating and shaking. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, V tried to get out of his grasp, until his body didn't like the sudden movement, sending spasm of pain through him.

V jerked out of the person grip, placing his hands down, so it would steady himself, "Let...go...no...my poor...sweet Angel...ahhh." V gasped as the pain went through him.

Alex yelled, "V, V! Your home with all of us and doc. Angel is OK."

V blinked his eyes, clearing his vision, "Where...am...I."

Alex stated, "Your home, V."

V tried to get up out of bed, "I...must see Angel...got to...check on...her..must."

Alex held him still, "No, V, lay down I'll bring her to you." Alex runs, picking up Angel making sure not to wake her bringing her back where V could see, "See, V, she's OK. You need to lay down and rest."

Alex takes Angel back to her bed, covering her back up and shutting the door. Nomak helped V lay back down, "I cant...nightmares...getting worse... where's Nomak...he OK."

Nomak came to his side, "I'm right here V, we all are."

"Don't...make...me sleep, I..cant watch...lose her...again." V breaths came in gasps as he tried to slow his breathing.

Alex came to his side looking into his eyes, "V your not going to lose her, V your not going to lose anyone."

"I cant take the dreams..." V told them.

Alex kept him down, "V, you have to rest...doc help me here."

Doc stood up, "V he is right, you need to rest, your body is fighting a fever and moving around can make it worse. I might have something to help, but you have to hold on until I can get to the hospital."

Alex grabbed his phone, "Doc, I can have a helicopter here in three minutes, let me make a phone call, and I'll get it set up. Nomak can you stay here with V, so I can call him. Doc come with me." Alex and Doc walked out of the room as Nomak stayed with V, who was fighting sleep. Outside, Alex and the doc waited as the helicopter arrived in minutes like Alex had said, as doc entered it, being lifted into the air as the helicopter headed back to the hospital. Not sure how long it would take him to get the medicine, Alex headed back into the mansion, leaving the door open for the doc for when he returned. Getting into V's room, he informed Nomak, the doc was on his way to the hospital. Seeing V's eyes still open, he told him to try and rest, until the doc returned.

"How long will it take for him to get there and back?" Nomak asked.

Alex sighed, "Not long, probably twenty minutes max."

"I'm hoping this will actually help V, not sure how much more nightmares he can take." Nomak nodded.

Alex agreed, "I know what you mean, but he's the best doc in the states. I'm sure he will come up with something."

"He's just got to pull through, for Angel." Nomak shook her head.

"Yeah I really hope he does. What will happen to her if he doesn't"

"I don't want to think of it, but if it comes to it, I know we will take her in, and be there for her."

Alex placed in face in his hand, looking toward Nomak, "Yeah...I've never been in this situation before...I've always been in charge...I don't know what to do Nomak."

"We just cant think of it, V is strong, and we have to hope he is strong enough to pull through this."

Alex stated, "Yeah, he's one of the strongest people I know."

Nomak looked up, over to the door, seeing Angel run into the room, holding her blanket and beast in her arms, "Angel, what's wrong?"

Angel was shaken up, tears coming down her face, "Daddy was gone..I couldn't find you guys anywhere...then the men came back taking me."

Alex smiled, "Luv it was just a nightmare, nothing is ever going to happen to us anymore."

Nomak spoke, "Yes, you don't have to worry."

"OK...how is daddy? I thought I heard him yelling, was it a dream too?" Angel said coming into the room, spotting her daddy sleeping.

Alex looked over to Nomak, "He's fine, don't worry about him, and he had a bad dream too, that's all."

Angel came over to Alex, "Can I stay for a while?"

Alex kneeled down holding her face, "Luv." Alex pauses, "Luv the doc is going to be back soon, to give your daddy more medicine, and I think it would be best if he had space to do it..." Alex sighs, "Nomak what time is it...luv are you hungry."

Nomak looked at the clock, "It says it's close to five, I'm going have to leave downstairs soon."

Angel shook her head, "I'm not hungry."

Alex sighs, "OK, Nomak, luv, do you want to watch a movie with me until doc comes." Alex looked over to V, afraid he would awaken from a nightmare.

"I want to wait until daddy can watch with us. Please can't I stay, I can stay over near Nomak, to be out of the way." Angel looked up to Alex, with her big blue eyes.

Alex sighs, "Luv..." Alex hugs and kisses her forehead, "We don't know if daddy will like the medicine or not, plus I don't want you to be here if he doesn't like it."

"Can I stay until the doc returns, please, I will leave before the doc gives daddy the medicine." Angel stated.

Alex sighs, "Luv."Stares at Angel for a minute, sighing again, "If I say you need to leave, then you need to leave OK...you have to promise me that luv."

"I promise, so I can stay until doc comes back?" Angel asks.

Alex looks to Nomak, then back at Angel, "Yes, you can luv."

"Thank you." Angel walks over to Nomak sitting beside him holding her beast and blanket.

Alex gets up, telling them he be right back, going outside the door, calling the doc, stating for him to hurry up. Coming back into the room, Alex sat back down watching as Angel started playing with her beast doll. Nomak stared down to watch her also, making it more hard to know V could go either way. Suddenly making them all jump, V screamed almost jumping out of bed, from whatever nightmare he had awoken from. V tried standing up, as Nomak and Alex rushed to his side, leaving Angel staring at her daddy, tears starting to come to her eyes, as she watched.

"Let me...leave...you...can't keep me...here." V tried to fight with the guys.

Alex yelled, "V, V! Calm down, it's us, Nomak and Alex, your safe."

Nomak voice remained calm, "V, snap out of it."

V shook his head, trying to focus, "No...let me go."

"V, you need to calm down, your ill. Please I know you hear our voices, listen to them, your OK, your home."

V looked up, as his head cleared some, "Alex...Nomak...I'm...sorry."

Nomak shook his head, "It's OK, don't worry."

Alex put his hands on V's shoulders, "Your fine V, just rest, the doc is coming with better medicine, to get you out of this."

"Nightmares...getting...worse...can't take them...longer." V told the guys.

Alex looked to his friend, "I'm so sorry, V, the doc said this medicine will work. Just try to rest, we will get you some cool rags."

Nomak smiled, "Yes, don't worry."

Angel's voice came from behind them as V looked up to see Angel sitting there, "Daddy."

Alex whispered to himself, "OMG, she saw everything." Looks over to Nomak, giving him a look wondering what to do now.

Angel stood up, walking little closer to V, "Are you OK, daddy?"

V looked over to his daughter, "I'm...fine... don't worry honey...I'm not going let some nightmares...hurt me." V smiled not wanting Angel to hear the truth, "Guys, help me lay down, so I can get some rest."

Alex nodded, "Sure, no problem."

Nomak helped him down, "Easy, easy."

Alex asked, "V, do you want a glass of water?"

"That sounds good, Angel, please don't cry." V saw Angel crying little.

Alex asked, "Nomak, can you get him some water, and whatever else V needs, I think me and Angel need to have a little talk."

Nomak nodded, going into the bathroom, returning with a cool rag placing it on V's forehead, before going downstairs into the kitchen, to get some water for V. Nomak returned in minutes, bringing back a glass of water, helping V sit up some to drink a little at a time.

Alex smiled, "Come on luv," Alex held out his hand, "Bring your beast." Angel took his hand, as he led her into her room, that way, she could focus on him, instead of V being in pain. Angel knew she wasn't going to like the talk, and hoped she wasn't in trouble for staying in the room. Alex picked her up, putting her onto the bed, as Alex kneel in front of her.

Alex whips off her tears, "Luv, please don't cry, ….that is why I didn't want you in there...daddy is very ill."

"Is he going to be OK?" Angel asked, "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

Alex held her head in his hands, "Don't be sorry luv,...and I think he will once he gets the medicine in his system."

"Good, I'm still little tired...I think I'm going to go back to sleep. Am I in trouble for not leaving the room?" Angel asked.

Alex smiles, "Of course not luv, ...you should probably go back to bed, lay down, I'll tuck you in."

Tucking her in, Angel went straight back to sleep, as Alex headed back to the room, telling Nomak she was asleep. Minutes later the doc entered into the room, as Nomak had to leave noticing the sun was going to start soon. Doc pulling out the medicine, put some into a needle, injecting the stuff into V's arm, stating it would make him sleep more easy, telling Alex that he could leave the room to get some rest. Agreeing that was probably better, Alex left out of the room, heading to his room, pulling off his suit, that he hadn't even bothered to change out of for a while, then putting on some shorts, climbed into bed going straight to sleep. As the hour struck eight, Angel woke up, going into her daddy's room, asking the doc if the medicine was helping. Letting her know he hadn't had any nightmares yet, doc said that she could stay and help out. Telling her the cool rag needed be changed out, Angel slowly got onto V's bed, taking the rag off his forehead going into the bathroom.

Putting the rag in the cool water, Angel rang out the water, coming back in, getting up onto the bed, being careful laying the rag back onto her daddy's forehead, then getting off the bed. Helping out with a couple more things of getting the bandages ready to get changed later on, the doc started to notice that Angel hadn't gotten her sleep fully out. Telling her it was OK, doc allowed Angel to crawl up into the bed, going to sleep beside V. About eleven clock came as Alex seemed to sleep long as he could, before getting dressed in some pants and shirt, knowing he didn't have to work that day. Coming into V's room, Alex saw Angel sleeping with V. The doc told him he had allowed her seeing as the medicine seemed to be helping.

V awoke little later, although still having the fever, doc asked Alex if they could have some food, knowing V needed something in his system. Angel woke little later, asking if she could have some pizza. Ordering some pizza for them, Alex prepared some soup for V, knowing he wasn't quit ready for the pizza. Slowly sitting up beside him, Angel told her daddy she was glad he was awake, as the food finally arrived. As Angel helped the doc feed her daddy, and then after him eating, Angel started eating some of the pizza. Once V had his soup as much as he could handle, he laid back down heading off to sleep. As the morning entered into the afternoon, the doc and Alex headed downstairs to get a drink, leaving Angel to watch over V, making she she would come get them if anything happened. Nodding, Angel sat on the bed beside V, watching her daddy sleep. Playing with her beast doll quietly, Angel heard a moan come from the lips of her daddy.

Looking behind her, Angel saw her daddy's eyes opened, looking around, as Angel touched his forehead, gasping to find his fever had broke. Excited, Angel turned around fully to see her daddy better.

V blinked his eyes, waking up fully, noticing Angel beside him, "Angel..."

Angel took his hand, "Daddy...daddy I'm here."

"What happened? My mind's all fuzzy." V looked over to her.

Angel told him, "You had a bad dream, so doc gave you some medicine, and you've been sleeping ever since."

"It must have helped, where's Alex, doc, Nomak?" V asked.

Angel stated, "They are all downstairs, do you want me to get them."

"Yes." V nodded.

Angel hopped off the bed, "OK, I'll be right back." Angel ran downstairs coming into the kitchen, "Doc! Alex! Daddy's up, daddy's up!"

Alex asked, "Luv, hes up, like talking."

Doc stood up, "Let's hurry."

Alex and doc ran after Angel, going up to V's room, finding she was right, Angel cheered, "His fever broke, I checked."

Doc moved over to V, "Let me make sure Angel."

Alex looked over toward V, "V can you hear me."

V blinked his eyes, "Alex, yes I can hear you."

Alex gasped, "OMG," running over to him, hugging V, "You had me scared. How are you feeling?"

"Better then last night, but not all the way healed. Thank you for getting me through the night. I have never faced anything like that." V looked up at Alex.

Alex couldn't take all the credit, "It wasn't just me, Nomak and Doc helped a lot. I'm just so happy your doing OK."

"Me to, I'm happy your OK daddy." Angel smiled walking over.

Alex looked over to Doc, "Thank you so much doc, we wouldn't have done it without you."

V agreed, "Yes, thank you for helping me."

Doc nodded, "You are very welcome, I've been checking you out V and your nightmares should be over with and Angel is right, your fever is gone. I'm going take the liguids off of you, but you still have to rest tons. You still have an infection, and your wounds are terrible."

"Thanks doc, I shall listen, the other time, I couldn't though, my friends were in trouble and I was the only one to save them." V stated.

Doc smirked, "Alex and Nomak told me all about that. You did a ever noble thing and stupid thing V, I'm just happy that I was able to save you."

"Same here doc, I'm great full. There were times when I thought I was gone, but I felt you guys and you Angel pulling me back with the love plus strength." V admitted.

Alex smiles, "We are just happy your back with us V."

"I missed you daddy, but glad your back." Angel gave him a small hug.

Doc stated, "If you don't mind since you are finally out of the woods, I'm going go to my house, get cleaned up and take a nap. Please call if you need anything."

Alex nodded, "OK, doc, I'll walk you to the door and help you with your things." Grabbing all his supplies, Alex helped the doc with them, walking with him to the outside, seeing that the sun had just set. Waving bye to the doctor as he left in his car, Alex returned inside, stopping at Nomak door, yelling down for him to come up and see V, telling him that the fever had finally broke. Rushing up the spiral staircase, Nomak emerged, following Alex up to V's room, excited about the news. Asking if they could go outside, V said that he would love to have some fresh air. Nodding, Alex had some servents set up the lawn chairs, and torches out in front of the playset, so that they could watch Angel playing while they talk. Knowing they needed to take it slowly, the guys helped V to his feet, as they helped him walk downstairs, out onto the yard, reaching the lawn chairs, plus table. Around them where placed about six torches, that had been lit so it would lighten up the darkness around them, allowing them to see Angel playing. Inside the playset, Angel had put in some night lights, in each of the little houses, so that she could see also. Looking behind them, V and Nomak noticed a inground pool that they never really paid attention to. Alex explained that he had it covered up, but had uncovered it cause of the warm weather.


	5. Chapter 5

Watching her play, V breathed in the fresh air, and took in the surrounding, not remembering the last time they were all outside, not having to worry about being captured. Alex and Nomak sat in the chairs around the table with him, both relieved to see their friend up and walking.

V took in a deep breath, "I'm so glad to be outside again, and to see Angel playing."

Alex looked up to the sky, "Yeah, it's a nice night."

"Loving the warm breeze." Nomak felt the wind blowing.

Alex looked over to V, "How are you feeling V, does this help a little."

"Yes, it helps, thanks for bringing me out here." V smiled over to his friends.

"No problem, we all needed to get out of the house." Alex chuckled.

Angel climbed up to the top house, sitting on the slide, "Daddy! Daddy! Look I can go down all by myself now!"

V looked up to Angel, "I'm watching, go for it."

Alex laughs, "She's great V, you have an amazing daughter."

Nomak agreed, "Yes, you do and I'll be right back, I have to do something." Nomak stood heading away from the light of the torches.

Alex looked over to V giving him a weird look, "What does he have to do?"

"Don't look at me, I don't know. I have had a fever for past day or so, how should I know. That was great Angel, good job." V watched Angel come down the slide, going back up into the houses.

Alex shrugged, "It's just weird, he was fine a couple minutes ago, now he's acting all weird."

Coming out of no where, Nomak came running up to them, catching Alex off guard, as he tackled Alex, pulling both him and Alex into the pool, making some water splash out onto the ground by V's feet. Angel watching it, came running up to V, as they started laughing at Alex and Nomak all wet in the pool. V stood, slowly sitting back onto the ground, beside the pool, able to stick his legs in, feeling the warm water. Angel came beside him, looking at the huge pool.

Angel asked, "Can I get into the pool?"

Nomak splashes water on Alex, "Yeah Alex has to stop rough housing."

Alex stated, "You started it."

Angel gets to the edge of the pool, "I don't know how to swim."

"Here hold onto me and I'll swim around with you and teach you." Alex pulled her into the pool, making sure to hold onto her, as he went around the pool.

Staying in there for another hour or so, they all got out, knowing it was getting late, as they were needing to get some sleep. Heading into the house, everyone headed to their rooms, getting into bed, falling to a sleep. Morning came, as Angel came down her slide into the kitchen to find Alex and V in the kitchen. V was sitting at table, while Alex was fixing some breakfast, asking what Angel would like after fixing V's breakfast. Angel asked for oatmeal, as she came sitting back down in the chair beside her daddy. After fixing the breakfast, Alex served them the food, sitting down, eating quickly stating he had to work that day, so would be gone until about the afternoon.

Heading upstairs, Alex took a quick shower, hoping out, deciding to put on his beige suit, heading out the door, after saying bye to V and Angel. Heading to work, his day seemed to pass by slowly, as Alex would have loved to rather be at home instead of there. Calling home, Alex asked what they had been doing, as V told them, he had been sitting out side take it easy watching Angel playing on the play set. Glad to hear they were doing good, Alex told him he be home in a few hours, deciding to pick up some pizza on the way home, plus a new movie for Angel.

Alex getting off the phone went back to work until finally looking up at the clock, saw that it was quitting time. Putting all his papers, in his case, Alex grabbed his keys, heading into the parking lot, where his mercedes car was waiting, knowing he didn't want to be driven home that day. Pulling into the parking lot of the pizza place, Alex started get out of his car, when suddenly he doubled over in pain, as a hooded figured came out of no where, punching Alex in the stomach. Looking up, Alex was thrown to the ground as his face got hit with the fist of the man. Trying to fight back, Alex found his arms, being pulled behind him, as other hooded men joined in. Each seemed to want to take turns at hitting Alex, as he felt his body growing weaker and weaker by the second. Blood poured from the mouth and nose of Alex as he felt his body bruised up, unable to fight back.

Being thrown onto the ground, Alex coughed, feeling the air seeming to leave his lungs, hearing some of his ribs crack, as it felt like he was breathing his last breath. Mumbling under his breath, he wished it hadn't ended this way, that he hadn't took Angel to Disney Land or taught her to swim. Making his peace, Alex looked up to see the first hooded man's foot slamming down colliding with his face, as his eyes shut, his body going limp.

Meanwhile, at the mansion, the door bell had rang, as Angel went to get it, finding the mail man, handing her a letter, stating to give it to the grownup of the house. Nodding, Angel headed off into the living room, handing V the letter, as he opened it, reading it to himself,

"For whoever is reading this,

To let you know, we had tried to be nice, and get what we wanted without doing any harm that could kill, but you have finally pushed us to far. We have attacked your friend Alex, and unless you save him now, it will be too late. Although from what I watched happened to him, it was too late when they started on him. You know where to find us, hurry if you want to find Alex, or what's left of him."

V stood up, telling Angel to grab Nomak, knowing it was dark enough for them to leave the mansion now. Hoping into the first car they came to, V showed Nomak the letter on the way to the warehouse, knowing that had to be the place. Knowing he must have been speeding, they had arrived at the warehouse, getting out of the car, sneaking up to the warehouse. Looking inside, not able to see or hear anyone, Nomak stated he could smell blood. Telling Angel to stay in the car, the guys went in, looking around, until they both stopped dead in their tracks, looking down. On the floor by their feet was the suit Alex had been wearing that day. It was covered in blood as V picked it up, jumping back as a metal arm fell out, as they knew exactly that that belonged to Alex. Unable to stop her, Angel came running in, feeling like something was wrong, as she screamed spotting the blood, cloths and Alex arm.

V pulled Angel into a hug, as he looked up to Nomak, "Please, please tell me you smell Alex some where else."

Nomak turned around, "V, I'm trying...I can't."

"He's not gone, he cant be." Angel spoke into V's shoulder.

Nomak bent down to her, "Angel, why don't you go back to the car."

"Yes, please, honey, you don't need to see this. We will be there in a minute." V kissed her forehead, sending her out.

Nomak held it in until she left, "OMG, V I think he's dead. I can't smell anything I smelt you when we saved you."

V nodded, "I know, I don't want to believe it, but this tells it all. Why did it have to end this way?"

Nomak shook his head, "I don't know, he was a great person. There has to be something to help figure this out."

"There is nothing we can do now, but we have to take Angel home, Alex was like another father to her, and she knows he's gone. We have to ease the pain if we can, she is hurting more than either of us." V stated.

Nomak agreed, "Yeah, your right, let's get out of here."

Going back to the car, they found Angel sitting in the back seat, as she cleaned her eyes, as they knew she had been crying. Asking if Nomak could drive them back, V got in the back seat with Angel holding her, telling her it was OK to let it all out. Getting back to the mansion, they entered already feeling as if the pressense of Alex had left. Going into the office that Alex had worked in, V, Nomak, and Angel entered, trying to take in what was left of Alex, getting any smell of his or pic, to remember what he looked of. Coming up to his desk, V spotted a envelope with his name on it. Picking it up, V opened it, deciding to read it out loud, so that Nomak and Angel could hear. Telling them it was from Alex, they both listened to what his last words to them was.

"Dear V,

If you are reading this im already gone. You have been like a brother to me from day one, and I care for you, Nomak and my luv Angel very deeply. Im sorry this has happened to me and we didn't get to spend much time together. Im going to leave everything to you. My mansion, money, cars, clothes everything is yours. I know you will do the right thing V. I do need you to do one thing for me. I don't want to be buried Iv never been to comfortable with the whole idea. At the big old oak tree around the back of the house make that my grave. Knowing that whenever you are needing me ill always be there. And wherever you are know that im thinking about you all. What has happened to me isn't your fault please do not grieve over me go on and live happy lives. You all have been the only kind of family Iv had for a very long time. And im so thankful that I was able to meet you and Nomak. I love you all so very much from the bottom of my heart.

Love Alex

P.S Angel my luv….You will always be my one and only luv. Don't worry about me Where im at now there is no pain, only happiness. I do need to ask something of you and that is for you to forgive me. I never got the chance to teach you to swim. Please forgive me I'll always be with you…. I do love you Angel, I just wish I could have seen you again…. One last time."

V finished reading it, having to put it down to wipe the tears from his eyes, kneeling down to Angel, pulling her into a hug, as she broke down crying into his arms, as Nomak placed his hands on both V's and Angel shoulder. Angel broke from the hug, running out of the room. V stood up to go after her, but Nomak's hand held him back, stating she probably needed some time for tonight. Angel ran up to her room, grabbing her beast doll, then ran across the room, going into Alex room, jumping up onto the bed. Getting under the blankets, Angel hugged her beast doll, not able to stop crying, knowing she would never see him again. Keeping a hold of her beast, Angel remembered the first day that Alex took her shopping and bought the doll. After crying until her tears seemed to not be able to come. Laying on the bed, Angel felt her eyes getting heavy, as she fell asleep.

Meanwhile V and Nomak was still in Alex office making the plans of having the small funeral the next day. Going outside to the back yard, they were glad to find there was only one tree, which made it easier, to know which he had spoken off. Deciding they needed flowers, V asked Nomak to go into town and buy some red roses, to be placed in front of it. Heading off, Nomak was able to get to town and back in an hour, while V had said he was going try get some rest. Heading off into his room, V placed his mask and stuff onto the dresser, laying down into his bed. After a hour of tossing in the bed, not able to get comfortable, V stood up, deciding to check on Angel making sure she was OK. Coming into her room, V found her bed empty as he started searching the house from top to bottom not able to find her. Stopping to think, V realized he had yet to search Alex room. Going up the stairs, V slowly pushed the door the rest of the way open, stepping into the room. Coming toward the bed, V found Angel sound asleep under the covers, hugging her beast doll tight. Deciding not to move her or wake her, V returned to his room, laying back down, trying to get some sleep.

Meanwhile Nomak had entered outside of the mansion, going up to the tree, placing the red roses on the ground. Kneeling down, Nomak stayed silent for a while, paying his respects to Alex. Knowing he probably wouldn't be able to sleep any that day, Nomak stayed up standing at the tree for hours until the sun started to rise. Heading into the basement, Nomak walked around the room, looking at all the stuff Alex had given him. Upstairs, V had awoken, after only sleeping for a couple hours. Getting up, V checked in on Angel, noticing she was still asleep. Figuring she would probably be hungry, V went downstairs to the kitchen, deciding to cook her some pancakes, for when she woke up. Minutes after the food was done, V heard Angel, turning around to see her coming into the room with beast in her arms. Sitting down at the table, V gave her some food, telling her that Alex wouldn't want her to stop eating. After eating breakfast, Angel went back to sleep, telling V she was tired. Deciding it was OK, V carried her back upstairs to Alex room, knowing she would want to sleep in there.

Heading outside, V walked up to the tree, kneeling down looking at the flowers, Nomak had picked out. Staying there for a couple hours, V paid his respects, standing up, saying goodbye, heading down into the basement, deciding to hang out with Nomak, knowing he wasn't able to sleep. Coming down the spiral staircase, V found his friend sitting in the chair, looking up hearing V coming downstairs.

"Oh hey V, how is Angel holding up." Nomak asking offering V to sit in the chair beside him.

"She sleeping again, she managed to eat breakfast, but then I carried her back usptairs to Alex room to sleep."

"This is so hard on her, is she still crying."

"Not this morning, but when I found her in Alex room last night, I could tell she had cried herself to sleep."

"Poor girl, how are you holding up."

"I'm OK, trying to be strong for Angel. It's hard, but I know Alex wouldn't want us to be sad for him."

Nomak nodded, "Yeah, but it's so hard, not to be sad, I had to make myself eat last night."

"That's true, it going be hard for a while, but the pain will ease after a while, just we are going have to be here for each other."

"It will be hard getting used to the house without Alex, and the sound of all his different cars, when he leaves and gets home."

"Sure is, although it going affect Angel more then us. We are grown, we can handle it easier then her."

"Yeah we will have to keep an eye on her."

"Daddy, are you down there?" Angel's voice came into the room, as they looked up to see Angel on the stairs, "Can we visit Alex's tree? The sun has gone down."

Nomak smiles, "We can if you want, V its up to you."

"Yes we can." V stood up, heading to the stairs.

"OK, let's go then." Nomak stood up following them.

Going outside, all three of them walked up to the three, as Angel bent down front of the flowers, as she looked up to the sky, saying her goodbyes to Alex. V and Nomak stood behind her waiting until she was done, before they also said goodbyes to their very great friend. Knowing he would always be in their hearts, then they headed inside, knowing it was time to start getting back to their normal lives.

A couple months had passed as the pain was finally easing, letting them get along with their lives without Alex. Unknown of the man outside, the three were running around the house, as the men where chasing Angel around, glad to see her finally smiling again. Their fun came to an end, as the front door swung open as a figure fell in, landing on the marble floor. Running over to them, they became speechless as they looked down at their friend Alex. Getting over the shock, they looked him over closely realizing that Alex's cloths were torn and bloody. There was a gash over his left eye, as they bent down, knowing he needed medicial attention. Bending down, Nomak and V picked him up, hearing him gasp in pain. Realizing he could have something broken, they took it easy, taking him upstairs, into his room. Knowing they needed the doctor, Angel grabbed the phone calling him, telling him they needed him right away. Not letting him ask why, Angel kept saying it was an emergency, and to just ask questions when he got there. Telling her he be right there, Angel hung up the phone, looking over to the bed where Alex laid there, Nomak and V looking him over.

Nomak looked down at his friend, "Alex where does it hurt, you look horrible."

Alex stated, "My head hurts, and my side. I think they broke my ribs."

V asked, "What happened? We thought you were dead, we found your cloths and an arm."

Alex grinds his teeth and holds his side, "All I know is I was getting out of my car to get the people. Like six people out of nowhere started beating the crap out of me, making me pass out. Then I awoke in some warehouse, not the one they usually at, but I barely escaped, and I ended up in mexico. Had to hitch hike and take a bus all the way home."

Nomak gasped, "Wow, I'm surprised you made it out alive."

Alex laughs, "Me to."

V nodded, "We are just glad your alive. Angel took it hard, when we thought you were gone."

Alex smiles holding his head up some, looking over at Angel, "Luv are you OK."

"I didn't think hear your voice.." Angel falls to the ground, fainting.

Alex tries sitting up, "Luv?!"

Nomak runs over to Angel, "OMG, Angel."

V joins his side, "Angel! It must have been to much for her."

Alex starts getting up, "Is there anything I can do here."

Nomak holds him down, "Lay down Alex, we got Angel."

"Nomak make sure he stays in bed, while I take Angel to her room." V states picking up his daughter leaving to go across the hall to her room.

Alex sighed, "I hope she's OK."

Nomak smiled, "She will be fine Alex, you need to worry about you."

V walked back into the room, "Yes, she will be fine after rest. When we thought you were dead, she cried for days, sleeping most of the time in your bed with that beast doll. Now that you are alive, she must couldn't take it all in at once."

Alex's eyes became wide, "OMG did she really?"

Nomak smiles, "She must really love you Alex."

Alex smiles back, "Yeah."

"I agree, you are like a second father to her." V stated.

"I love her like she was my own." Alex nodded.

Nomak lifted up his head, listening, "I think I hear the doc pulling up, I'm going to go see, I'll be right back."

V nodded, "OK."

Alex tried to get up, "I'm not that bad, really V, I'm fine dont need a doc."

"No you really do, when we picked you up downstairs you gasped in pain. We are going have the doc look over you, even if you aren't. If we lost you, I don't want to see what could happen to Angel. You yourself, said your ribs could be broke." V kept Alex down onto the bed, waiting for the doc and Nomak to come up.

Alex laughs, as they saw Nomak coming into the room, looking back out the door, "He's in here doc."

Alex asked, watching the doc come in, "Hey doc, how you doing, your wife OK?"

"She's fine, but right now, we have to worry about you. Being taken captive, and tortured, plus whatever else. Managing to escape, you never come out unharmed. Now stay still as I check you over." Doc came over to his bed, pulling out his tools as he checked Alex out, from top to bottom.

Alex laughs, "OK doc."

Doc saw some brusing around Alex chest, "Now, I'm going push down on your rib area. Tell me if you feel any pain or need me to stop."

Doc started from the top of the chest pushing down, until Alex gasped, "Ahhh, sh*t! That hurts."

"I thought so, Alex, my friend you have three broken ribs." Doc conformed.

"That's great news," Alex laughs.

Nomak asked, "Doc, does he need stitches it's bleeding pretty bad."

Doc nodded, "Yes, I will have to stitch up the cut above his eye. I can do that first then bandage up his ribs. Alex this is going to hurt, you wont be laughing through this my boy."

Alex sighs, "I'm ready doc." preparing for the pain.

Doc pulled out the needle and sting to do the stitches, "Which one of you can stand really hot water, I mean boiling steaming water?"

Nomak stated, "I can, why..."

Doc handed him the needle, "I want you to go into the bathroom, and get the water as hot as possible can. Hold this needle underneath, for a couple mintes. That way you kill off any germs that are on it, then bring it back."

Nomak took the needle heading to the bathroom, "K."

Doc motioned V to come over, "V I want you to come over here, hold him down if we need it."

V came over, standing ready, "Sure doc."

Alex looked worried, "Your not going to give me anything."

Doc shook his head, "If the cut was more deep or longer, I would, but this cut will only take about couple stitches. Nomak are you ready with that needle?"

Nomak came in giving him the needle, "Yeah, here you go doc."

Doc took the string with the needle, starting to stitch up the cut, hoping that he wouldn't need V or Nomak to hold down Alex. Alex tried to stay still, but couldn't as it hurt, making him flinching and squirming around.

"Guys hold him still please." Doc asked.

The guys held Alex still, "Damn doc, this stings."

V kept holding him with Nomak, "Don't worry, the doc is almost done."

Alex stated, "Good."

Doc finished up with the cut, before putting the needle back into his back, pulling out some of the bandages, "OK, its over, but this next thing, is not going be a piece of cake either."

Alex was afriad to ask, "What do you have to do."

"You have three ribs broke, so I have to bandage up your chest, tight as possible, then you must be kept to the bed, until they heal back. I going have the guys hold you upright, and your going have to stay like that until I get your chest bandaged."

V stated, "Just tell us when your ready doc, and we will help."

Nomak nodded, "Yes doc, if you need help just tell us."

"I will need you guys hold him up, while i bandage him. Now Alex, this is going hurt, so you have to stay still until I have finished. Then I give you some pain medication that going put you sleep for a while."

Alex nodded, "Alright, doc, I'm ready."

The doc pointed to Alex, telling V and Nomak to hold him up, as he took off the rest of Alex shirt, starting to bandage up his chest, making it tight, so that it wouldn't come lose. After a couple minutes, doc had finished up with bandaging him up. Easing him down onto the bed, Doc pulled out some medicine that he had Alex swallow, knowing it would only take a few minutes to go through his system and ease his pain.

Alex nodded, "Thank...you so much, doc, Nomak, V."

"It's no problem Alex, don't worry about it." Nomak nodded.

"Yes, don't worry, you did same for me, now it's time for me to help you."

"Now just rest, and V, Nomak, make sure he doesn't get out of bed, unless has to. I'm needed at the hospital today, but call in case an emergency comes up." Doc

"Thanks...doc."

"Your always welcome."

Nomak asked, "How long does the medicine take to kick in?"

"Should be about now." Doc stated looking over to Alex.

Nomak laughed at Alex, "I guess Alex just answered my question, he's out cold."

Meanwhile in Angel's room, she had awoken, getting out of bed, heading a cross the hall, watching as the doctor was leaving, as V and Nomak was taking him down the stairs to the door. Waving goodbye to them, Angel waited outside Alex room, until Nomak and her daddy had returned. V looked down at Angel, glad to see she was awake, and looking good. Angel looked into Alex, room, but didn't want go in unless it was OK.

Angel looked up, "Daddy, how's Alex? Can I see him, I didn't go in cause I wanted to make sure it was OK first."

"Yes, you can go in. Although we have to be extra quiet, cause Doc gave Alex some medicine that will make him sleep for a while." V nodded, letting them all in.

Nomak nodded, "I'm sure he will love seeing you when he wakes up."

Angel silenty moved over to his bed, looking at him sleeping, seeing the small cut that had been stitched up above his eye, "Is he going to be OK?"

"Yes, just a few bumps bruises." Nomak told her.

"If he stays in bed, until the doc says it's ok to move, he will be fine." V agrees with Nomak.

Nomak nodded, "He will be fine Angel."

Angel smiled glad to have her other dady finally home, "I'm glad he's OK."

Alex started to wake up, "Luv, I'm fine, trust me."

Angel looked over glad to see Alex, "I'm so glad to see you again."

V moved over to his side, "You should be resting Alex."

Alex looked to Angel, "Hi, Luv, I'm glad to see you again too. I know but I had to say hi to my girl."

Nomak came over to the other side of his bed, "V is right, Alex, you need to be resting."

"I just wanted to let Angel know that I'm fine is all." Alex looked over to V and Nomak.

V understood, "We know, and are glad to have you back. But once you get well, you can see her as much as you want."

Alex nodded, "Yeah, it's hard staying awake with these meds."

"Because your supposed to be sleeping Alex."

Alex nodded, "Yeah."

"Yes, you fighting the meds, is just going be making it worse. Just give in and go back to sleep. Trust me we are not going anywhere and you can see Angel once you are fully awake."

Alex nodded starting to fall asleep, "OK, thank you all so much for everything, you've done. I don't know how I'll ever repay you."

V shook his head, "Bringing all us here together was the best thing, you could have done."

Nomak looked to Alex, "I think he's trying to fight, but the meds are kicking his butt." Nomak laughes, "He's passing out again."

V nodded, "Yeah, but that's the thing he needs is rest."

Nomak looked over to Angel, "Good, now he will sleep. Angel are you hungry or thirsty? We should probably let him rest."

Angel nodded, "Yes, I'm hungry."

"You wanna head to the kitchen, then V, we can leave his door open. So if he needs anything we will be able to hear him."

"Yeah that be fine." V stated.

"Do you wanna eat too, V?" asked Nomak.

"Yeah I am hungry, let's go." V smiled as they headed downstairs.

"Well, if it's alright with you two, I think I'm going to leave for a while. I'm going to rest up before I go out and feed." Nomak excused himself.

V allowed him to leave, knowing it was still early yet, so that he could go rest, feed, and get back before the sun would rise. V decided to fix Angel some pizza, that they had bought, as they sat down at the kitchen table and ate. After eating, Angel started getting sleepy as V took her up to her room, putting her to bed, before returning to Alex room to watch over him. A couple hours passed by before Nomak came back home, full from eating, heading upstairs, finding V in Alex room siting in a chair. Bringing a chair in, Nomak sat down beside V, as they both watched Alex sleep. Taking their eyes off of Alex, Nomak and V looked around the room, until they heard a sound. Looking up they both moved over to Alex bed, noticing that he was waking up.

Alex looked up, "Hey...guys."

"How you feeling? Can we get you anything?" V asked.

"I'm fine guys, I could use something to drink though if you don't mind." Alex asked.

Nomak volunteered, "I'll get it, stay here with Alex, V."

"Sure, don't worry Alex, he be right back." V watched Nomak leave the room.

Alex shook his head, "It's not a big deal. So how are you V, haven't really been able to talk to you since I've been home."

V shook his head, "I'm doing fine, just these passed months have been tiresome."

Alex looked up to V, "Oh, what's wrong."

"Nothing, just having us think you were dead, and to find you are alive. Angel crying herself to sleep for nights only in your bed, not eating much. I didn't know what I was going to do." V pulled over the chair, sitting down in it, putting his face in his hands.

Alex frowned, "I'm so sorry, it was rough on you all. Go ahead and go to bed, V, you probably need it more then I do. I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself if I need anything, I'll get it."

V shook his head, "No, I'm not leaving you to care for yourself. You have broken ribs, and you are in no position to get up. I can rest later, if I need it."

Alex pleaded, "V, please get some rest. I wont move from this spot, I promise you can sleep in here, if you like get one of the maids to get a cot for you."

"No, I'm fine. You are the one that needs to get care for. Once we get you better and up walking around, I can get some rest. I haven't really slept since you gone, so a couple more nights wont hurt."

Alex nodded, "Thanks V, your a true friend."

Nomak came into the room, handing Alex the water, "Here Alex, I got you some ice water."

"Thanks." Alex nodded.

V stood up, "I think I will sleep in here, but get the colt for myself. Nomak, can you stay here while I go get it."

"Yeah, it's no problem." Nomak nodded watching V leave the room, as Alex looked up to Nomak who moved over to the seat.

Alex asked, "Nomak, what's really going on with V. He said he hasn't been getting much sleep. Is it really all over me, or is there something else."

Nomak spilled it, "It's a little about you, and a little about something else. V blames himself for what happened to you. He lied to you about the kinda sleeping. He doesn't want us worried, but I know the truth."

Alex asked, "What's really going on, Nomak please tell me."

"Alex, you've been gone for at least a couple months. V hasn't had a good night sleep, since night before you were taken. V hasn't sleep any, I mean any. I know, I have checked his room in middle of night to find him pacing around all over the mansion, or in the library reading."

Alex couldn't believe it, "OMG,...I had no idea."

Nomak nodded, "I figure you needed to know the truth."

"Yes, thank you. Nomak, please help me get V to rest." Alex pleaded.

"I have been trying, I'm just afriad his body isn't going to be able to take it any longer, and he just collapse. Even Angel doesn't know, and I want this to be kept as secret from her."

Alex nodded, "Yes, of course I wont tell her. He really needs some sleep though, that's the only thing that will heal him."

Nomak looked around, "I wonder what's taking him so long to get that colt? Maybe I should go check on him, just in case something has happened. Maybe we will get lucky, and he be passed out on his bed."

Alex laughed, "Yeah, hopefully, but I do hope he's OK."

Nomak left, entering V's room to find he wasn't there. Wondering where he could have gone, Nomak searched the room, then downstairs and the rest of the mansion, until the only thing he was able to find was a letter stating to him and Nomak. Opening it up, Nomak ran fast as he could, back up to Alex room, coming into the room, as his face looked shocked. Alex looked up noticing from his friends face, something wasn't right. Nomak couldn't do anything but hand Alex the letter for him to read it for himself,

"Dear brothers,

By now your reading this, which means, I have set my plan into action. Not long ago, I had received a letter, from the evil guys, that wanted to make a deal to end all this. They planed to leave everyone alone, if they were able to take one of us. I have choosen myself, to give to them. Please, please, don't come after me. I am already there, and it is too late for me to be saved. I blame myself for everything that has happened. If only Alex, or Nomak, you hadn't found me in the alley, I would have returned home, and nothing happened. Please give my love to Angel, I know what this is going to do to her, but I know Alex, you will become like her father now, as you also Nomak. I know this is hard, for you Alex, Nomak, but please don't worry about me. I am doing this because I want to protect my family, and this will keep you safe. Please explain to Angel, what I'm doing is for her own good, and that her daddy died a hero. For my grave, just hang up one of my spare masks, so that way whenever you need to talk. Know that I will be there always watching over you."

Signed your brother, V."

Alex dropped the letter looked up at Nomak, as his face showed many emotions, knowing that Nomak also felt shocked, sadness, and anger through his body after reading the letter. They stared at each other and the letter for a while, until they came back to their senses.

Alex shook his head, "OMG...no...no, it cant be..."

"I know, why why why?" Nomak had to sit down.

Alex kept looking at the letter, "He cant...he...cant do this to us..."

"He has,...hes gone. I searched the mansion, and outside. There is no sign of him."

"OMG...what are we going to do?"

"We have to stop him of course."

"How are we going to find him. We can't take Angel and we can't leave her here by herself. I'm not trusting anyone but us with her."

Nomak nodded, "Well you are in no shape to go anyway, and I can't go."

Alex stated, "We cant trust anyone not even Doc,...we need to come up with a plan. What time is it, when will it be dark."

Nomak looked around for a clock, "It's about 5 am, which means it be light soon, and I must head to basement. It wont be dark until about 6 this after noon, which means we have thirteen hours until I can go search."

"I can try and find out, who took me, I kinda remember their faces. I'll give bruce a call, but I won't tell him what happened. They might be in on V's disappearance."

"Are you sure we can trust them, we can't trust anyone. Like you said anyone can be on it, even the doc. We must leave it up to us." Nomak looked around.

"OK,...one of us needs to have Angel with them at all times. No matter what they could be after her next."

"I can take her down in the basement with me, bring movies so she can be kept busy, what about you? Will you be fine up here, or did you want Angel in case you need something."

"No, I can handle myself, you could protect her better than me. Anyway go get her now, make sure you don't wake her." Alex nodded.

"Sure, wont wake her, but what about if she ask for V?" Nomak stood up going for the door, but stopped looking back around.

"Just tell her, he went back home to the shadow gallery to grab some things. But we here to take care of her."

Nomak nodded, running, grabbing all the stuff she might want to play with or eat or drink, down into the basement. Coming back up to Angel's room, Nomak picked her up, along with her beast doll and blanket. Taking her down into the basement, Nomak laid her in his bed, putting the covers on her, while he went and sat in the chair, preparing for what was going to happen that night. Nomak went and grabbed him a cup of blood, drinking it, then paced around the room. Looking at Angel's child face sleeping, Nomak knew that they had to get V back, knowing he wouldn't be able to break the news to her. It was around 8am, that Nomak was watching T.V, when he heard Angel's little footsteps on the floor. Getting up, and turning around, he smiled as he saw Angel holding beast, coming over to him, knowing she was wondering why she was down here. Explaining that Alex needed rest, and that V had went off to the shadow gallery to get a few things, this was the only way for him to watch her.

Telling her that he had brought all his movies down, Nomak laid them out, telling him that they had all day to watch them. Agreeing, Angel got up on the chair, as Nomak put in the first one, as they continued to watch until they had finished a few. Deciding she was probably hungry, Nomak went over to his fridge kitchen area, and fixed her a bowl of cereal. Handing it to her, they continued watching the movies until it was around the afternoon. Looking at his clock, Nomak found it had finally came to be about some after 6. Asking Angel to go upstairs, to see if the sun was gone, Angel returned saying it was dark, and it was fine for him to come up now. Wanting to check see how Alex was, Angel plus Nomak went up to his room, to find him laying there, looking around the room bored. Bringing in a colt, for Angel, Nomak told Angel he was going go out hunting for most of the night. Meaning she could sleep in Alex room for the night, Nomak told Alex he be back after a while.

After talking to each other for a while, Alex promised Angel, that V would be back in a couple of days and not to worry. Smiling, Angel knew she was safe, unaware of what really was going on. Making sure he didn't need anything else, Angel sat on her colt, until she wasn't able to stay up much longer as she fell asleep. Nomak meanwhile had not been hunting, but out searching for any signs of V, that he could find. Starting at the warehouse, Nomak walked around, not leaving anything unsearched and trying to smell anything that wasn't right. Staying out for a long time, Nomak finally returned back to the mansion around four in the morning, going up to Alex room, where Alex was sleeping. Hearing his friend return, Alex awoke, as Nomak was glad to see him able to sleep some. Picking up Angel, Nomak carefully put her back in her room, knowing they could still hear her, in case she needed them. Coming back into the room, Nomak brought in a black bag, sitting it in his lap, when he sat down in the chair beside Alex's bed.

Alex hoped whatever was in the bag could help them, "What is this...what's in the bag."

"I went to the warehouse, and looked that place from top to bottom, and I found something." Nomak stated.

Alex asked, "What did you find."

Nomak shook his head, "I...can't believe it...I don't believe it...and you wont either."


	6. Chapter 6

"What Nomak, what is it."

Nomak held up the bag, ready to pull something out, "It belongs to V, Alex, so brace yourself."

Alex pleaded, "Show me,...please Nomak."

Nomak pulled out a object sitting it on the bed beside Alex, "It's his mask...V's mask, and his clothes are in the bag...their tore up...and his mask...got blood on it."

Alex held the mask, "OMG,...no...no...please god no..."

"I searched every where, Alex, and that is his blood. Look here is his clothes." Nomak pulled out the clothes showing the black outfit V always wore, showing them in shreads.

"He cant Nomak...he's better and smarter then the two of us combined...OMG...what are we going to do with Angel."

"We will protect her, raise her, like all three of us had stated. His cloths looked like they had whipped him again or tore them from him. Whatever they did, I can tell you, V didn't go down without a great fight. There was some others blood also, so V had got a few great hits in. I...couldn't believe it...if I didn't see...it...it's not right." Nomak stopped not able to believe it now.

Alex gasped, "OMG, Nomak, he's really gone...you didn't smell him..."

Nomak dropped his head down, "No...I went around the whole city, even to the airports, asking if anyone had seen anything, and maybe to see if I could get any trace of him...I was hoping...to find a small trace...nothing... the last of V smell, is on his mask."

"OMG,...how are we going to tell Angel." Alex couldn't take his eyes off V's mask.

"I...don't know...I cant...but we have to...together...tomorrow night when I come up..." Nomak was dreading it.

Alex nodded, "OK."

Nomak suggested, "I'm going to hide his mask and cloths in my room, until we tell her. We need proof, you know she aint going to believe us."

"Yeah, this is going to be so hard on her."

"I know, we are like fathers to her, but we can't replace V. He was her true father, and all she has ever known. If she has nightmares, who is the one person she crys for first?" Nomak knew this was not going to be easy for either one.

Alex nodded, "Yeah, I know what you mean."

"I need to go downstairs, try to get some rest, before tonight. I know, there is no way to get prepared, but we must be ready as we can." Nomak stood, putting V's mask, and cloths back into the bag, heading for the door.

Before leaving, Alex stated, "OK, Nomak, you go ahead."

Nomak left, taking a sleeping Angel once again down to his room, knowing that Alex wouldn't be able to go the day without her asking questions. Placing her in his bed once again, Nomak went over to the chairs, moving them together so he could prop himself up. Deciding to try to rest some, Nomak stayed half asleep until about nine, when Angel woke up, asking for breakfast. Getting her some more cereal, Nomak let her watch the movies again, then they placed some games, until going back to watching movies. For lunch and dinner, Angel ate sandwiches, plus some soap, that Nomak had the servents bring down. Wishing the day would speed up, once night had came, Nomak wished it was still durning the day. Sending Angel up to Alex room, he made sure she had the beast doll, so that he wouldn't be lonely. Coming up behind her, Nomak hide the bag behind his back, not showing it until they were up in Alex room. Nomak noticed Alex taking a deep breath, wondering if he was as ready as they could be. Nomak came and helped Alex prop himself up against the bed on pillows, as they pulled up a chair for Angel. Asking her to sit down, Angel wondered what was happening. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Nomak placed the bag between him and Alex.

Nomak looked to Angel, "Angel, you believe us right, and us knowing that we would never hurt you, plus always protect you."

Angel nodded, "Yes."

Alex sighed, "Luv, we love you so much, and that's why we are going to tell you this."

Angel knew something was wrong, "What...is...it? "

"Honey, your father has gone to heaven now." Nomak bowed his head.

"Luv, I'm so sorry. We did everything we could." Alex frowned.

Angel shook her head, "No...No...it's not true. He's at shadow gallery...he be back, your see...I know it."

"Luv, he's gone." Alex shook his head.

Nomak reached in the bag, pulling out the mask, "Here, look, it's his mask."

Angel stood up, "No, your lying. That's not daddy's. It has to be fake...I don't believe you..."

"Luv, we would never lie to you."

Nomak pleaded, "Angel, please you have to trust us."

"No...no...he not gone. Daddy be back...your see..." Angel shook her head.

Alex sighed, "Luv, listen to me. I love you, I would never lie to you. H'es gone, he's not coming back."

Nomak nodded, "He's not Angel, I can't smell him anymore."

Angel grabbed V's mask and beast running out of the room, "No! He's not!"

Nomak and Alex knew she needed some time, as they had to find a way to make her believe that V was not coming back. Meanwhile, Angel had ran into her daddy's room, getting onto his bed, staring for an hour at his mask, as she couldn't feel her daddy around, like she used to, as the news finally seemed to sunk in. Angel grabbed his mask, leaving beast, as she headed back into Alex room, as Nomak and Alex look up to see her.

Angel came into the room, as she sits down on her knees, tears starting to fall, "Daddy...he's...why...daddy...daddy...he's gone...I'll never see him again...bring him back...want him..."

Nomak goes over, putting his hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry honey."

"Luv." Alex gets up and picks her up, carring her to the bed she he can hold her and comfort her.  
Angel cant stop crying, "Daddy...daddy...I...want...daddy..."

Alex holds her, "Luv, he's gone, I'm sorry."

Angel holds onto Alex waist, crying into his shoulder, as she yawns, falling to sleep, mumbling, "Daddy...V..."

Alex kisses her forehead, "Go to sleep, luv, you've had a long day."

Taking V's mask, Nomak went and hung it in V's room, so that they could go there whenever they needed to remember him. Nomak put Angel in V's room, knowing she would want to sleep in there, as the next day they all paid their respects, although Angel burst into tears, so they decided to go get her some food.

After eating, Alex and Nomak got an idea to take Angel to the beach so that they all could get out of the house for fresh air. Getting in the jeep, Alex drove to the beach, parking, as they all got out deciding to walk along side the beach. Even though the fresh air, felt good, Angel couldn't show excitement for being at the beach for the first time. Nomak and Alex let Angel walk a head of them, although she wasn't paying much attention to anything.

Alex looked over to Nomak, "Nomak, how long do you think it will take for her to come out of this depression?"

Nomak shook his head, "I don't know, it took her about a month to get out of it, when we thought you died. Don't take this wrong, or anything, but it will probably be longer since V was like truly her father."

Alex held up his hand, "Oh, don't worry, I would hope she loved him more like you said he was her real father. I just hope she gets over it, I hate seeing her in pain."

Nomak nodded, "I know, but only time will ease the pain, plus with us, we can help also. I don't like seeing her like this either. We just have to be there for her, and hope it helps."

"I agree, a hundred percent my friend. How are you holding up?" Alex asked.

"I miss him, but I know V wouldn't want us to grieve over him. He would want to be remember as he was, a great friend and brother. What about you, how you doing?"

"I've been better well you know...thinking positive you have to move forward and stay strong."

"That's true, your life will go on. Oh how I wish we could take the pain away from Angel."

Alex nodded, "I know what you mean brother."

Looking up they noticed Angel had stopped walking up to them, "Can we go home now? I'm getting cold."

Alex nodded, "Yes of course we can."

Heading back to the jeep, they all go in, as Alex drove them home. Once home, they all figured since it was late, they headed to bed. Angel went into her room to sleep, but couldn't get to sleep, so went into V's instead, falling asleep holding onto the red blanket. A couple months passed as Angel still had not gotten over V being gone, but Alex and Nomak stayed with her, knowing it would take time. One late night, both neither Alex or Nomak, couldn't sleep so they hung out in theater watching a movie. Suddenly they both heard Angel scream from upstairs, as they both sprinted off, making it up to V's room in seconds where Angel was sitting up in bed, crying and shaking some. Alex plus Nomak sat on the bed beside her, knowing it must had been a nightmare.

Alex asked her, "Luv, what's wrong was it a nightmare."

"Yes...they killed you and Nomak, took me away..." Angel sobbed.

Nomak shook his head, "Don't worry, it was just a dream."

"I know, you've been through a lot luv, but we wouldn't let anything happen to you." Alex asurred her.

"Just try go back to sleep." Nomak laid her down.

"Please stay." Angel stated.

Alex nodded, "Go to sleep, we wont leave you."

"OK, night night." Angel faded off to sleep.

Alex looked to Nomak, "You wanna hang out in the basement, it will be dawn soon."

Nomak stood up, "Yes, that be fine."

Alex followed him, "OK, great." Both Alex and Nomak went down into the basement, turning on the T.V, hanging out for a while.

Another two months passed quickly as Angel was starting to get back to her old self, returning to being a kid, but also not forgetting her father, knowing it had been quiet because of what he had did for them. Asking if she could go out that night to play on her playset they agreed, going out that night soon as the sun went down, so that she have a longer time to play. As Nomak and Alex sat down in the chairs, watching her, Angel headed up to the highest house, looking out almost like she was a pirate on water. Looking out on the grounds, Angel spotted a figure approaching, who she couldn't make out who it was. Yelling for Alex and Nomak, she told him that there was a man or someone coming. Sliding down the slide, Angel got behind Nomak and Alex, as they got on their guard, also seeing the figure coming closer. As the man stepped into the first light shining from the mansion, they stood shocked to realize it was V. As they approached him, it seemed V couldn't walk any longer as his body fell to the ground. Rushing over to his side, Angel stood a little back, not sure what to do. Not sure what had happened to him, Alex and Nomak picked up V's body, rushing him up to his bedroom, before looking over his body. Angel came along, but kept quiet so that the guys could figure what to do. Coming into V's room, Alex plus Nomak slowly put V down on top of the covers, as Angel stood in the corner sitting in a chair.

Looking down at V, the guys looked shocked at thier brother, not sure how he could have got back to them. Looking from the top of him to the bottom, there were several thins that had been done to him. On his face, they could see V had a busted lip, plus a busted eyebrow. All over his body, they could see new burns that had been done, plus gashes all over his body, even on his back as they turned him over slowly to see. Knowing they had tortured him more, they saw the signs from some stab wounds, but not enough to kill a man. Slowly checking his body, they felt around to feel if they could find any broken bones. Feeling around his chest, they knew for sure, V had to of had some broken ribs.

Feeling pressure on his chest, V took a gasp of air, as the guys looked to see him awake, as Alex bent close, "V, can you hear me?"

"What happened to you?" asked Nomak.

"I...can...hear...you...long...story Nomak." V voice came in gasp, as he tried to talk until the pain subsided.

Nomak nodded, "Don't worry, you can tell us later."

Alex looked up at Nomak, "Nomak, go call the doc, and get him here now."

Nomak nodded, "K." Nomak went to grab the phone.

Alex turned his attention back to V, "V stay with me, tell me where it hurts if you can."

V tried to laugh, "You...name it...it hurts. I...got...some ribs broke...I know it..."

"OK, V, just hang in there, doc will be here shortly."

Nomak came back, "I just talked to doc, he's on his way."

"Good." Alex nodded.

Out of no where, V started coughing, holding his chest, "Ohh gawd..."

Alex asked, "What's wrong V."

"It hurts...when I cough..." V gasped.

Nomak shook his head, "That's not good."

"Doc will be here soon, V, he will take care of it."

"How's...Angel...she...OK...I'm...sorry..." V asked.

Alex stated, "She's fine V and don't be sorry. Just don't talk V, wait until Doc comes. I don't want you hurting yourself, rest V."

"I...need...see...Angel...please..." V asked.

Angel got up off the chair, coming over to his side, "I'm here daddy." Angel stood there long enough him to see her, then returned to the chair.

Nomak stated, "You need to rest V."

Alex agreed, "Yes you really do V."

V nodded, "I'll try."

"Just rest until doc gets here V." Alex nodded.

Nomak head lifted up, "Doc is here. I can hear him driving up, the driveway now." Nomak left the room, going downstairs to meet the doc, bring him up there in minutes.

Alex and Nomak stood back allowing the doc to look over V, properly, letting him know that V had probably escaped to get back here but wasnt aware of the full story. After a few minutes, the doc asked Angel to leave to her room, until she was able to come back in as he knew he didn't want her in there. Making sure she was in her room, and not standing outside the door, the doc returned into the room, where Alex and Nomak stood ready for the news.

Doc stated, "With what I see, I'm surprised he is alive and managed to escape from where ever they had held him. As you know V has a gash on his lip and eyebrow, which will heal easy. There are new burns on his body, that I can put some medicine on to help subside the burning. A few stab wounds can be found which I will have to stitch up, plus the other gashes will heal as they arent wide enough to need stitches. My main concern is he has about six broken ribs, which means he won't be moving around as quick as you was Alex. I'll have to wrap them up like I did yours."

Alex looked surprised, "Wow, I didn't know he was in that bad of shape."

"Is there anything special we should do?" asked Nomak.

Doc shook his head, "Once I get him bandaged up, just keep him laying down, until those ribs heal."

Alex nodded, "Yeah, no problem doc."

Doc pulled out the supplies needing, "Nomak, can you please go get this needle real hot like you did for Alex. V, hopefully you heard what I need to do for you, so try to keep still. I know you must be in pain, so I will give you something to help you sleep like when I had to bandage up Alex."

V nodded, "I'll try my best doc."

Nomak took it going into bathroom, "Yeah sure thing doc."

"I'm just glad your here doc, and fixing up my brother." Alex stated.

Doc pulled out a couple bottles, plus a couple rags, "No problem, Alex, glad to help. Now this first bottle of liquid, is for the burns, so it wont hurt." Doc poured the clear liquid onto rag, putting them on V's burns, as V found it didn't hurt.

Nomak came back, "Doc, here's your needle."

Alex nodded, "Still tho doc, if you ever need anything please feel free to ask."

"Don't worry about it Alex, being a doc, this is what I do. Nomak please hold onto it, until I need it. That way you wont have to get it hot again. OK V this second liquid, I need to pour into your wounds so that they don't get infected. I'm not going lie to you, it will burn, just try remain still."

Alex moved to the side of the bed, "If you need us to doc, we can hold him down."

Doc nodded getting the green liquid onto a rag, "That probably would be better. Nomak, you can just lay that needle down, and come help Alex, if we need it."

Nomak nodded, moving over to the bed, "OK, doc."

V got ready as Nomak plus Alex put their hands on V shoulder's, as Doc made sure he had enough liquid on the rag, before placing it on one of the stab wounds, making V's body tense up, as it made the wound burn, as he gasped, "Ahhh." flinching, until his brothers held him down. V tried to keep still, but the wound felt as if it was on fire as one of his hands, grabbed onto Alex shirt, trying to focus on something.

Alex stated, "Your doing great, V, just little bit longer and doc will be done."

V nodded as doc cleaned the other wound next, then made sure to clean all the little gashes, grabbing for the needle, ready to close up the stab wounds, making V grab onto Alex hand, squeezing tight, knowing it wouldn't hurt him. Nomak continued to keep V down in case V flinched or tried to move.

Alex knew this was hard, "Try to relax V."

"I'm sorry, V, I'm working quick as I can. Just keep him still guys." The doc finished up one wound going to the other.

Nomak nodded, "We'll try doc."

Doc finished up, reaching for his bandages, "OK, guys, his wounds are closed up. I need to bandage up his chest next, so you need help upright nice and easy. V, it's almost over."

Alex nodded, "OK."

Nomak helped Alex get V up, "Here we go V, we're trying to be careful."

V gasped being up right, but tried to stay still, as doc started putting the bandages on tightly. V kept still holding onto Alex and Nomak, as his body starts feeling weak, "Please...hurry.."

Alex assured him, "Doc's going as fast as he can. V, just hang in there."

"I am, cant focus..." V told the guys knowing Doc was working fast as he could.

Nomak stated, "Be strong for Angel, V."

"For Angel, OK." V nodded as Doc finished up.

"OK guys lay him back down nice and easy." Doc gets out some liquid injecting it into a needle, then putting it into V, "Here is something for the pain."

Nomak helped Alex lay V down, "There you go V. Now try and rest."

V nodded, allowing the meds to kick in as he drifted off to sleep. Asking was it OK, Alex went and got Angel so that she could come see V, now that he had been taken care of. Angel easily got onto his bed, sitting there watching her daddy sleep, not able to see his body as they had put the covers over him. Knowing the guys would call if they needed help, the doc left, knowing it was all he could do for V. The guys decided to take watch that night, in case V needed something, while they sent Angel off to bed. Meanwhile half across the world, in the city of Paris, a man sat at his desk, in his huge office. The man was tall, broad shoulder, muscular, tan skin, with blue eyes and black spiky hair. Leaning back in his leather chair, he stared at the door waiting for a man to enter. Glad to see him on time, the door opened as a man came walking in, shutting the door behind him. The man at the desk was known as a very rich man, who name was Victor Moretti. Sitting up to put his hands on his desk, Victor looked at up the man.

The man nodded almost bowing, "Victor sir, you wanted to see me."

"Yes, please have a seat, we need to talk about our next move." Victor held his hand, showing it was OK for the guy to sit.

Man nodded sitting in the chair, "What do you have in mind?"

"I figure what has gone wrong in our plans before. Instead of just taking the girl or one of the guys, how about we take all of them at once, bringing them here."

"You know that one has metal arms and the other is a vampire. Do you know if they have any weaknesses."

"I know and don't forget the third. I'm not sure about the one with metal arms, but for vampires I do know, sunlight is their worst weakness. Plus they all have grown attached to that little girl. The third is the one that always has a mask on right." Victor exclaimed leaning back into his chair.

The man nodded, "Yes, don't let him fool you, he had sword skills you wouldn't believe. He's the "father"out of the three."

"Do we know what is under his mask? What he looks like?"

Man nodded, "Yes, he has terrible burns all over his body."

"Does he show them to anyone, do we know why he keeps them covered?"

"I'm guessing he keeps them covered not to scare Angel, but when he arrived home this last time, Angel was in his room and he didn't hide them from anyone. There is also this doctor, I think he knows something."

"Good, that is all the information I need to get a plan started. First we need to capture all of them. Then bring them here, put them into the warehouse behind here. I already have ligned up what I want done to them." Victor lifted his head into an evil laugh.

"What do you want me to do with the doc. Mr. Wolf seems to have him on speed dial. Should I try and get information or get him out of the picture?" The man asked.

"No, I don't think he knows anything, knowing Mr. Wolf, he trust the doc, but not enough to tell him everything that has been going on. Just leave him and if we need him, we will take him. We need to have the warehouse prepard for my plans."

"What would you like us to do."

"Take a few man and get it ready, once it's done, get the next step of taking the guys and girl. OK here is what I want done." Victor told the man all that he needed to have done.

Man nodded once hearing it, getting up to leave, "Yes sir."

Night had fallen once again back at the mansion, as V was upstairs in his bed resting, while Alex plus Nomak promised to take Angel outside to play some. Deciding they hadn't had a swim in a while, Alex and Nomak got in the pool still able to watch Angel playing on the play set. About four weeks had passed by, as V was finally able to get up and move around. His ribs had healed up nicely, and his wounds were closing good, although he still didn't have his full strength back. In the middle of the night once everyone had calmed down, shadows of men came in the mansion. Sneaking up to the first bed room, they found V laying in bed, as they pulled out a needle injecting medicine in him that would keep him asleep for few hours. Dressing him, like the boss said, they carried him into the helicopter waiting outside, as they tied him up returning for the next person.

Going back up to the same hallway, they looked into the other room, as the saw the man Alex laying in bed. Pulling out a dart gun, they shot the man Alex in the chest, knowing it injected him with stuff to also keep him out cold. Grabbing him like he was, they carried him into the helicopter, then tied him up. Going back for the third, they found him in the basement, as they watched him laying in bed. Pulling out the special dart filled with silver also medicine, they acted quickly shooting Nomak with it, taking him also to helicopter, tieing him with silver chains. Knowing the little girl was last, they headed to find her room, as they brought the woman named britney knowing she wanted this one. Britney pulling Angel up, smacked her so hard across the head, that she knew Angel be out for hours also. Taking her into the helicopter, tieing her just in case, it lifted into the air, as it took all of them to Paris.

Once in Paris, the helicopter landed on top of a roof. Carring their prisoners down into the building, they knew they had to work fast, since the sun was going to be rising soon. Bringing down into the first floor, they chained up Nomak by the silver chains, where he hung helpless in front of a window that was covered by a black sheet. V was next as they took him chaining him up also by chains, leaving his clothing, plus mask and wig on. Alex they chained his hands above him to a pole, but it wasn't holding him, up as his body was sitting in a huge bath tub. Angel also still knocked out, was tied to a chair in the same room, where she could watch all of them. After a few minutes, as the sun had started to rise outside, all three guys woke up, shocked wondering where they were. Angel was still knocked out, as they figured it was probably best, knowing something was happening.

Looking around they counted twenty guards, surrounding the room. Also in the room was a man, tall, broad, wearing a suit, knowing this must be another evil guy. Looking towards Nomak, Alex and V watched wondering what was going to happen, when to their horror, the guard turned toward the window cutting a small circle hole into the sheet, then moving away, allowing a ray of light come in touching Nomak's skin. They couldn't see Nomak's face, but could see some smoke raising into the air, knowing the sun was burning his skin, as he didn't make a sound, knowing Nomak wouldn't show fear.

V couldn't contain himself, "Who the hell are you and why have you taken us. Stop it, your killing him!"

The man laughed, "Let me introduce myself, the name is Victor. Don't worry, that one small hole won't kill your friend just yet, he will live."

Alex lifted a little out of the tub, "Listen to me you son of a b**ch, you will not get away with this, we will stop you!"

Victor laughed, "Don't be stupid, your stuck here."

V looked over to Nomak, "Nomak, you OK. Talk to us."

Nomak nodded to let them know, as he could feel the sun burning a part of his chest, "I...I cant...I'm in so...much pain."

Alex asked, "What do you want from us. If it's money you want, name the price, I can give it to you."

"You know what I want. Don't play games." Victor demanded.

"Shut the sheet, your hurting him, stop!" V yelled.

"Oh don't worry, you two aren't going be left alone either." Victor smiled, "So, lets see who is going to be next."

"What the hell do you want Victor. What do you want with us?"

"I would say the CD, but I'm so getting tired of not getting it. I'm just tired of you three distroying my plans, now Alex, how much can you stand pain?" Victor asked.

"What CD, what plans?" asked Alex, "Don't touch me, I'm warning you. Let my friends go."

"Your find out later, but I wont to have some fun with you all first. Guard, you there, fill up the tub with water, then bring the wires." Victor demaded.

V could only watch as the tub was filled up with water, as only Alex shoulders and head was sticking out plus his arms hanging above. Next some wires were brought in, as the guard having rubber gloves on it, put them into the water, which sent elecitricty into the water through Alex body, not stopping until Victor ordered him to pull it out. Alex clinched his hands into fist, as he felt the pain, but didn't give into the pain of screaming. Alex caught his breath as the wires were taken out, not knowing what was next.

"Now for you V, your next." Victor laughed.

"Alex, Alex, talk to me, are you OK?" V asked not looking at Victor, but over to Alex.

Alex gasped, "V...I...cant..."

V yelled, "Stay with me Alex, just breath, deep breaths, Nomak, you do the same, stay with me."

Nomak couldn't take it, "Ahhhh."

Alex pleaded, "V...you have to get out of here."

"He's not going anywhere. Alright V, your turn."

Victor signaled a guard to tear off V's mask, wig, cloths and everything except for his boxer shorts, as he had the guard go over to the door, as Victor nodded to open it. In came a swarm of people who stood staring at V's burnt body, gasping, screaming at him, throwing stuff at his body. V closed his eyes, trying not to listen, not to feel the stuff hitting him. Victor went behind him forcing him to look and hear the words they were calling him. V took it in, glad to see Angel wasn't waking up.

Nomak looks over to see what going on, "No no stop! You can't do this to him."

V looks away, "I'm not a monster, I'm not a freak."

Victor laughed, "He diserves this, people keep yelling what you want. He needs to be taught a lesson."

Alex looked up, "What kind of sick twisted person are you. V does not deserve this!"

Victor nodded, "Yes, he does, look at him."

"I'm not a freak, stop please, I can't help it, stop throwing stuff at me." V pleaded.

Nomak pleaded, "Stop! You cant do this to him!"

"Why shouldn't I. Yes listen to them V, its true." Victor kept holding him.

Alex yelled to V, "V, you don't deserve this."

V shook his head trying to look away from the evil crowd, "No, no, I'm not. Alex, Nomak I'm not a freak, a monster." V started to feel tears at his eyes, "Stop...please...stop. Please..."

Victor laughed, "It will stop when you admit it."

Alex yelled over to V, "Don't admit anything V, your not a monster or a freak. Your my brother, your a sweet honorable man. Don't listen to him."

Victor sighed, "OK, I think that is enough for now, come back tomorrow people for some more fun."

Nomak snapped, "Your sick."

Even though nothing had been done to him, V felt his body weaken, knowing the group had taken his strength, "Nomak...Alex...hold...on..."

Alex looked over to V, "V, I'm so sorry."

"Let...us go...evil..." V said to Victor.

"Your monster are in no shape to be telling me that I'm evil. Well looks like it getting dark, guards take the young one into the other room. Keep her tied to the chair, just pick them both up. Men, I shall return in the morning." Victor said farewell, leaving as they opened the door, they could hear it raining hard outside. The guards knowing they wouldn't get away, left going to another part of the building leaving the three men alone.

Nomak was finally able to let his body relax since the sun had left, "Alex, V, are you guys OK."

Alex nodded, "Yeah, I'm OK, are you, you looked pretty bad."

Nomak shook his head, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"I'm good...sorry guys, I couldn't get free." V lowered his head.

Alex stated, "It's not your fault, V."

Nomak agreed, "Don't blame yourself."

"I know...it's just...I can't get the imagine of my mind...I can still see them...feel them...hear them..." V couldn't close his eyes feeling a tear come down.

Alex shook his head, "I'm sorry V, I can't imagine what it must feel like."

One of the guards took the child into the other room, then shutting it behind him, knowing she wouldn't be able to escape then returned with the other guards. Unknown to any of them, Angel had been a wake secretly the whole day, getting the ropes looser and looser. Once free in the room, Angel looked around the room to notice an air vent, small enough for her to go through. Climbing into it, she followed it outside, where she felt the rain coming down hard. Knowing she needed help, Angel ran through the alleys of Paris, not sure who to turn to for help, or who she could trust. After traveling around for an hour, Angel's cloths had become soaked by the cold rain plus wind that was starting to blow. Suddenly Angel slips falling to the ground, going into a ball, as feeling too cold to get up.

Out of no where a figured came down the alley, finding the little girl. Taking off his cloak, the man wrapped the child up in it, picking her up into his arms, knowing he needed to get her out of this cold raind.

Angel looked up to the man, able to see a little from the darkness, "Please,...you have to help me."

"What are you doing out here, at his hour." The man's voice sounded deep but gentle as an angel.

Angel stared up at him, "There are these bad men, that are hurting my family and I ran away to get help."

"Alright, I can carry you. Let's go save them, just show me where." The man nodded.

Angel nodded, "Thank you." Angel pointed toward the way.

The man nodded walking toward the direction, as she kept pointing, "Whats your name child?"

Angel stated, "My names Angel."

The man stopped as they stood outside the warehouse, where the man looked through one of the windows to find the three men, as Angel nodded those were her family. Nodding, the man sneaked them through a window entering the place, making the guys look up to see who it was. The man told them not to talk, so he could get them out of there. Unchaining them, the man nodded at their thanks, stating they should be thinking the girl Angel. Looking over to Angel where the man had placed her down, they noticed something was wrong. Angel face looked pale, plus she was wrapped in the cloak.

Alex moved over to her, "Angel, love, are you OK, your freezing."

V placed back on his cloths, before also going to her side the same as Nomak. Angel looked up to them, before coughing, "I don't feel so good."

Nomak nodded, "She smells like she getting sick."

Alex nodded, "Luv, you don't look so good."

"Angel, don't worry, we're here. She's burning up." V stated picking her up.

Nomak nodded, "We need to get her out of those wet cloths."

"I can help, if you need a place to stay." Spoke the man up from behind them.

Alex nodded, "Please that would be great."

"Follow me then." The man lead them outside, heading into the sewers, leading them into the place which was his home. To their right was a small river, to the left was candles, plus a piano, with statues plus a couple mirrors. Taking them into a room, through a hall, he showed them to a bed, where they could place her down, "Here you may lay her down right here." The men were able to see the man fully now noticing a white mask covered half of his right part of his face, with black hair, and a black suit. Not worring about that, they didn't care not wondering about it until later.

Alex asked, "Do you have anything dry she could wear."

The man went to the end of the room pulling out a bag of cloths, "These are all the cloths I have, I believe something should be able to fit her, until we can dry these cloths." V helped her out of the cold cloths before putting her in a dry shirt and pants.

Alex nodded, "Thank you."

The man nodded, "I shall leave you to take care of her. I will be waiting outside, if you need anything."

"You don't have to leave." stated V.

Nomak kept their attention, "She's not smelling right, you guys, I think she's really getting sick."

The man moved over toward the girl, putting his hand on her forehead, "She has a real high fever, we need to bring it down. I can help if you three will allow me. I will understand if you don't."

Nomak nodded, "Yes of course."

Alex nodded, "Anything for my luv. Please help her."

V also agreed, "We don't care as long as she gets help."

The man nodded, "I will do my best. I need your help, but I need to know who you are first."

"My name is V."

Nomak nodded, "You can call me Nomak."

Alex smiled, "I'm Alexander Wolf."

"Good, V, you stay here with her, keep her calm. Nomak, go out to the right, your see my piano, beside it, there is a bowl. Bring it back, Alex under the bed is some rags, can you get them. I shall be right back, I need to change mask's first." The man turned to leave.

Looking to V and Nomak, Alex asked, "I wonder why he wears a mask."

"We can find out later, first we need Angel taken care of." V stated.

Nomak nodded leaving, "OK, I got the bowl." Nomak came back.

Alex got the rags, "Got the rags."

The man came back with a mask that covered all his face except for his lips, "That's much better, good you got the supplies. OK, we have to keep cool rags on her, until that fever breaks. Keep her covered up, and I have some medicine that will help her sleep."

The man came in pulling out a bottle full of water, with the other hand a small bottle of liguid, that he allowed Angel to take some. Taking the water, the man took the water pouring it into the bowl, then dipping the rag into it, placing one on Angel's forehead.

Alex sighed, "I can't think you enough, your so kind."

The man stood staring at the man, tears coming into his eyes, "Please, I'm sorry, excuse me." The man left the room, leaving the three guys alone with Angel.

Alex leaned over to V whispering, "Did I say something wrong?"

"I don't know, maybe we should find him? Angel is fast asleep, and this place is small enough if she wakes we will hear her." V stated.

Alex nodded, "OK lets go."

Alex, Nomak, and V left out of the room, looking around spotting the man sitting at his piano, holding his masked face in his hands. The man looked up to see the three guys coming closer to him, which man him stand up, trying to wipe his eyes, but they had already seen he had been crying.

Alex asked, "What's wrong?"

The man shook his head, "It's nothing, don't worry."

Nomak looked at him, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, just leave me be for a while." The man stated.

V asked, "What is your name?"

The man looked up at him, "I have no name."

"Everyone has a name."

"People call me the phantom or if you like, freak, monster is also used." The phantom stated.

Alex shook his head, "We would never call you a freak or monster."

"No one should ever be called that." V stated.

"If you really knew me, you wouldn't be saying that. You just be like the others." Phantom frowned.


	7. Chapter 7

Alex shook his head, "You don't know us, so you cant say that. Look at us, I have metal arms, V is horribly burnt and Nomak is a vampire. We will not call you names."

"That's kindest thing I heard. I'm sorry, forgive me." Phantom whiped away his tears off his mask.

Alex shook his head, "Please don't be sorry you save our lives and given us shelter."

"And helping us with Angel." V added.

Knowing they must be tired, the phantom told them they should get some rest and that he would watch over Angel. Looking around they didn't see any place to sleep, as the phantom chuckled showing them a secret room that held about four beds, enough for them to sleep on. Heading into the room, the phantom kept himself occupied by writing music and making sure the rag on her forehead remained cool. The whole night he spent doing this until he looked up to see the three guys coming in, and the phantom figured they must be hungry. Taking them into another secret door, they entered a kitchen where they sat down at the table. Getting out some food, the phantom cooked some eggs for them to eat. After it was done, and served to all of them, the phantom started to leave, but the men said it was alright for him to stay. Siting down, the men noticed the phantom only made enough for the three of them, wondering why he wasn't eating either.

Alex asked, "Why didn't you make yourself something to eat?"

"I can't eat with my mask on." Phantom stated.

Nomak stated, "Why don't you take it off?"

Alex nodded, "We will not make fun of you."

"No, I'm sorry, I cant. Everyone who has seen my face has screamed and ran. I rather stay freinds this way, then be alone again." Phantom shook his head.

V shook his head, "Don't worry, we would not scream."

"You can trust us." Alex smiled.

"Yes we would never be cruel to you." Nomak nodded.

Phantom shook his head, "I can't, I just can't. Don't make me, I don't want to."

"We will never make you, we just want to make sure you know we will never harm you or make fun of you." assured Alex.

"In time, I hope you can trust us." V spoke.

Phantom nodded, "I'm sorry, it just this place is all I have ever known. I cant go outside, but only in night. People see me, and scream in terror. I can only find happiness in my music. No one has seen my face without running, and I can't let that happen again." Phantom stated.

Alex nodded, "We understand."

"Good, I know, once the child Angel is well, you will be returning home, as you probably miss it. Once again, I be alone, and don't worry, I'm used to it by now. My music keeps me company." the phantom looked over to the three guys.

Alex looked to the others guys, knowing what to ask, "Would you like to leave with us? Get away, start a new life in a new place?"

"Yes, that is how we all came to live with each other, starting a new life." V nodded.

Phantom shooks his head, "I couldn't, I mean, I never been out. What if the mask falls off, people will laugh, scream, I can't take that any more. It's been so hard." Phantom held his head in his hands.

Alex explained, "I own a huge mansion, there is plenty of room. Nomak and V can show you when it's the best time to go out. I have maids, but they will not laugh at you and if your mask falls off, let it fall. If you come with us, it will be your home also."

Nomak nodded, "Come with us and start a new life away from this place, that makes you have bad memories."

Phantom looked at what they had said, "Truly, I wouldn't have to hide?"

V shook his head, "No, never again."

"You would be treated like another brother." Alex smiled.

"I would love to be part of a family, I never had one. Hold on a sec, I think your little Angel is waking up." Phantom stood.

They all listened hearing he was right, as they could hear her, "Daddy...Alex...Nomak..."

Everyone stood up following the phantom into the room that had Angel in it. Phantom moved over to her side, feeling her forehead. They all moved around the bed, looking down at her.

Alex asked, "Yes luv?"

Nomak asked, "What do you need Angel."

The phantom looked up at them, "Her fever has broke."

Alex sighed, "That's great, I was really worried."

Nomak nodded, "She's still sick but the meds are kicking in."

V came over, "We are glad to have you back, Angel. Thanks to our new freind here."

Alex nodded, looking at Phantom, "Hopefully he will be staying with us."

"I shall come." Phantom nodded.

"When can we go home, I miss my beast." Angel asked.

Alex laughed, "As soon as our new friend here is ready. I'll go call the jet and get it ready to go."

Phantom nodded starting to leave the room, "I'm ready, just let me pack some clothes, and my music."

Alex called the pilot, hanging up, "The jet will be here in twenty minutes, take your time."

Phantom left the room, coming back into the room with a bag, as V carried Angel, allowing them to follow him up to the upper world. Being nervous about being out, the guys assured him it was going to be OK, as they got in a cab heading toward where the jet was going pick them up. Paying the cab, they all got out, as the jet landed, letting down the stairs to get into it. Heading up into Alex jet, Phantom stared around at how big it was inside, as he decided to sit in the chair until they got there, not able to move as he was scared not being up in the air before. The guys kept him calm, as they knew it wouldn't be long until the jet landed at his new home. While they were in the air, Alex made a few phone calls, having a surprise waiting for their new brother.

Once at home, they were glad it was dark, as they brought him into the mansion. Heading up to the second floor, Alex opened up a door next to his, leading into Phantoms new room. The phantom's eyes lit up as he stared into a room, there was a bed with the head of an eagel almost like the one back at his old home. Over in the corner was a grand piano, with plenty of sheet music to be used. There was a dressed with mirror that he could place his mask on. Over against the wall was a door that lead to a closet for his cloths, also a door that went into a bathroom just for him. The floor was wooden as the walls were the color of light blue. Knowing it was late, they figured he must be tired, so they all decided to turn in for the night.

As the morning came, everyone went down into the kitchen as the phantom came down wearing his mask that covered both eyes so he could eat with them. Asurring him that he could take it off, the phantom still didn't feel comfortable taking it off. After eating breakfast, Angel went outside to play around as Alex plus V showed phantom the tour of the house. Once the tour was over, the two guys decided to head outside for some fresh air, and asked if phantom would like to join them. Phantom shook his head, stating he needed to work on some music, as he headed up to his room, shutting the door behind him. The guys headed outside, knowing it would probably take him some time, until he got used to them. Looking at his watch, Alex excused himself stating he had to go to work, as he went off to get on his work clothes. Once dressed and ready, Alex left in one of his many cars, stating it would be the late afternoon before he would be home. After playing outside for a couple hours, V and Angel went inside the house.

Deciding Nomak must be lonely or bored, they decided to go visit him downstairs, as V went uptstairs first. Going to phantom door, V knocked as phantom said it was OK to come in. V stated him plus Angel was going go down into the basement where Nomak's room was, and asking if he wanted to come. Knowing he should at least get to know them some, Phantom agreed that he would come down for a while, taking a break from working. Following V down into the basement, they all sat down in the chairs and couches, as Angel sat in the floor playing with her beast doll. Phantom looked around the room, telling Nomak he had a nice looking room down there.

Nomak asked, "How do you like your new home?"

Phantom nodded, "It's a very nice home."

V took off his wig, "Yes, it's very nice, we are glad you like it."

"Do you have a name?" asked Nomak.

"Mostly just phantom."

V shook his head, "No he means like a real name, what you were born with."

"Something we could call you." Nomak nodded.

"Well mostly no one has ever asked, but the only name I remember that belongs to me is Erik." Phantom stated.

Nomak looked to him, "Would you like us to call you that?"

Phantom nodded, "Yes, I would love it very much."

"Then Erik, we know you are going to enjoy being here." V smiled.

"Yes, I believe i will." Erik smiled standing up, "I might head back upstairs to work on some more music, please excuse me. When do we usually eat dinner?"

"When Alex gets off from work, he usually brings home food. He will call." Nomak told him.

"Then I shall be down at dinner time." Erik nodded heading up the spiral staircase.

Heading up to his room, Erik shut the door, noticing he stil had his same cloths on, going over to his closet, realizing something. Knowing he could ask Alex later, he went back to his piano, starting to play. The day passed by slowly as V plus Angel remained in the basement talking to Nomak, and watching movies. As the sun finally set, Alex returned home, coming home, yelling down into the basement that he was home, and had brought home some italian. Coming up stairs, while the guys went into kitchen, Angel headed upstairs, knocking on Phantoms door. When he opened it, he looked down to see the girl Angel, as she told him, Alex was home with the food. Nodding that he be down shortly, Angel headed into the kitchen using her slide. Phantom came down shortly after putting on the mask that allowed him to eat easily. Sitting down at the table with them, everyone had their plates of food, they started eating.

Erik looked to Alex, "Alex, I got a question for you, but it kinda embarrising."

Alex smiled, "Don't be embarrased, what is it?"

"When does the laundry get done around here, I'm afraid I only have this outfit, and don't want to have to keep wearing it." Erik looked down at his food.

Alex looked up, "Oh well I usually get my maids to do the laundry, but if you need clothes, I can take you shopping. If you like for now, you can go through my closet and wear whatever you like."

"How about, once we finished eating dinner, we all go into town. We can take Angel to the disney store, and also buy Erik some clothes." V suggested.

Erik asked, "What if people stare at me? I'm not good in big crowds yet."

Alex stated, "They will not stare Erik, if it makes you feel better, I can have them close down the stores for us so you don't have to mess with anyone, only the manager."

Erik shook his head, "No thats OK, I can handle it long as I'm with friends. You all have been so good and nice to me. I wish to show you something."

Nomak asked, "What do you want to show us."

"My face." Erik stated pulling off his mask, as he waited to hear anything, but only silence.

The group looked at his right side of his face, seeing it disfigured, but it didn't scare them or make them want to leave. They were glad to see he was opeing up to them.

Alex smiled, "I'm happy your comfortable with us. This means alot to us Erik."

After going into the city with Alex, or the other guys for more then eight times, Erik finally decided to continue his travels into the city on his own. He had went into a natural routine going into the city every other night, as he was getting more comfortable going on his own. Knowing it was going to rain, Erik decided to go into town anyway knowing he needed more sheet music. Taking the jeep, Erik parked in the lot, as he went across the street. Entering the store, the owner welcomed him as he handed Erik the paper he usually bought. Paying for it, Erik thanked him, then left. Walking to the jeep, Erik suddenly felt himself being pulled down an alley. Dropping his package, Erik looked up to see he was surrounded by about six men. Trying to get passed them, one of them stood in his way, pushing Erik back.

Being pushed up against the wall, Erik demanded what they wanted of him. Seeing how they didn't respond, Erik knew they were probably just a bunch of drunks. Trying to overtake them, Erik was pushed back, causing him to slip, from the rain causing his mask to fall off. Trying to hide is face, it was too late as all the men's faces gasped at the horror they saw. All of them started to shout at the monster, devil, as they closed Erik in, all jumping at once. As they started beating Erik, Erik faught back until he managed to run for the jeep not stopping until he was safe inside. Erik sat there, starting to feel the bruises on his chest, arms plus the rest of his body.

Not waiting any longer, Erik drove the jeep back home, making sure to park it, before running inside up to his room, shutting the door. Taking his wet clothes off, Erik stared at all the bruises over his body. Putting on some dry clothes, Erik sat at his table, not moving. Angel who had been playing in her room, heard Erik return, as she decided to go see if he wanted to watch a movie. Before Angel could knock on his door, she listened inside to hear him crying. Using her slide, Angel slide down into the kitchen, glad to see the three men sitting at the table. Going up to V, Angel stated they needed to follow her. Telling them that Erik was crying, they wonder what happened.

Deciding to go see if he was alright, they all headed up the stairs to Erik's door. As V asked if she go play, Angel headed into her room, knowing her daddy's would handle it. After knocking, they entered to find Erik sitting on the edge of his bed, head in his hands. Looking up to see his freinds, Erik didn't bother to put on as mask. As they all pulled up chairs, wondering what happened, noticing Angel was right, Erik had been crying. Looking into Eriks eyes, they could see the tears on his cheeks plus eyes where he had been crying.

Alex asked, "Erik...what happened, is everything alright?"

Erik shook his head, "I cant...I just cant..."

V pleaded, "Please tells us."

Nomak asked, "Did somebody harm you."

Erik knew he couldn't say it, so he stood up, taking off his shirt revealing his bruises allowing the guys to see.

Alex asked again, "What happened to you."

Erik sat back down, "Six men...they grabbed me...my mask fell off... and they...they..."

Nomak shook his head, "You don't have to tell us any more if you cant."

"What did they look like, do you remember?" Alex asked.

"All I remember is they were all drunk. Mostly had jeans on, with shirts, it was to dark to really tell. All I was trying to do is get my sheet music and come home."

"It's OK, don't worry." V stated.

"It's not your fault. I'm so sorry this happened to you. One of us should have been with you." Alex placed his hand on Erik's shoulder.

"I have been going every other night, I'm safe with going by myself, but this night had to be night when it happened. I faught all I could, and didn't stop until I got back here. They beat me, my whole body is covered." Erik spilled the story.

Alex pulled out his phone, "Don't worry, Erik, we will get this straightened out. I'll call the doc, he will look you over to make sure your not seriously injured."

"Yes, don't worry." V nodded watching Alex call the doc.

Alex hung up the phone, as the doc arrived in almost what felt like minutes, as his car pulled up outside. Coming up to the room where Alex had led him, the phantom sitting on his bed. The other guys stood to the side as the doc came in moving to phantoms side.

Doc looked over to the guys, "Hello Alex, V, Nomak, and you must be Erik, how do you do."

"Alright doc."

V told him, "Doc, Erik got beat up by 6 men."

Doc nodded, "Well, just relax Erik and let me see the damage." Erik did as he was told, pulling off his shirt and pants leaving his boxers on, showing the doc his bruises.

Doc looked over him, "Sweet lord boy they really had it out for you...I don't think they broke anything. Erik when you take a deep breathe, does it hurt."

Erik took one, shaking his head, "No, just feel sore."

"Good if you were having pain then you might have cracked ribs. But thank god you don't have that. Well son nothing is broken, your just going be sore for a while. Get plenty of rest and you should be as good as news." Doc nodded allowing Erik to have his clothes back on.

Erik nodded, "Thanks doc."

"Your very welcome, Alex, V, Nomak it was a pleasure seeing you all again and not bleeding everywhere plus no broken bones."

"Thank you again doc, and I'll help you to the door." Alex walked him to his car.

As they all left, they told Erik to get some rest. Noddng, Erik changed clothes getting into his bed, shutting his eyes. Moments later he was siting up in bed, not able to sleep, as the imagines from the beatings came back to him. Trying the rest of the night, Erik found he couldn't sleep, so decided to give up and stay up the rest of the night. This seemed to continue on for nother couple of nights, until the guys realized he wasn't sleeping. Trying to get him to rest, didn't help as he couldn't get the images out of his head. Telling them not to worry, they allowed him to take care of it in his own way, until it was about eight days since the beating had happened. Deciding he need fresh air, Erik agreed as they all headed out as the sun had set, allowing Angel to play while the guys all walked around enjoying the warm weather night. Being able to see Angel, they kept out of ears reach, knowing they could talk to Erik about the sleeping.

Nomak asked, "So Erik, how have you been doing."

"Fine, just fine." Erik lied.

Nomak didn't stop, "Have you been sleeping well."

"Yes." Erik nodded.

V knew this wasn't true, "You don't have to lie to us. We're your friends."

Alex nodded, "Erik, you can tell us anything."

"I haven't sleep since the night before the attack, eight nights ago." Erik told them.

"Why is something bothering you?" asked Nomak.

"I can't get the images out of my head. Don't worry I will be fine." Erik nodded noticing his body starting to feel hot.

"Are you sure, if you need anything just come to us." Alex stated.

"I'm...fine..." Erik feels his body go weak, as his vision blurred as his body gave out, making him collapse onto the ground.

V kneeled down beside him, "Erik!"

Nomak yelled, "OMG Erik!"

Alex came down beside his head, "Erik, can you hear us...Erik!"

V felt his head before pulling away, "He's hot to the touch."

Alex stood up pulling out his phone, "I'll call the doc."

"Help me get him in the house." Nomak turned him over starting to lift.

V bent down to help, "Angel, time for bed, go to your room, while we take care of Erik. OK let's go."

Putting his phone back in his pocket, Alex stated, "Doc's on his way."

"OK, V, I'll help you get him to his room." Nomak nodded.

V and Nomak carried their friend up to his room while Alex was on the phone with the doc. Slowly laying him down on his bed, they all waited for what Alex. Hearing the doc's car pull up, Alex went downstairs to meet him. Rushing to get up to Erik's room, Alex explained best he could about what had happend. While they doc looked over him, V excused himself as he went into Angel's room, telling her it was time for bed. Whining that she wasn't sleeping, V knew she was as he pulled out her beast night gown they had got from the store. Having her put it on, Angel climbed into bed, as she asked how was Erik. V informed her that he was being looked over by the doc, and that if she wanted, he would let her visit him in the morning. Nodding yes, V tucked Angel in as she went off to sleep holding her beast doll.

Coming into Erik's room, V went and stood with his brothers as the doc finished looking over Erik. Standing up, the doc looked up finishing up, as he motioned the guys could come around him. They all stood there ready to get answers plus answer doc's questions if he hand any.

Doc looked at all the guys, "So how long had he went without sleep?"

Nomak thought, "About eight days, I think."

V asked, "So what's wrong with him doc?"

Doc stated, "Not sleeping that long, his body has become exhausted causing him to collapse. Also his body has a fever, which comes from the not sleeping."

Alex asked, "What can we do to help him."

"I'm going to give him some medicine to help him sleep, and it should help with the fever, but just in case keep cold cloths on him." Doc pulled out a bottle, getting ready to inject some into Erik.

Erik who was in between sleep, "No...no medicine...can't sleep...don't want to sleep. Please don't make me sleep."

Alex stated, "Erik, you have to sleep."

Nomak nodded, "The human body can only take so much Erik. You humans need your sleep."

"No, they will get me...laugh at me...don't make me sleep." Erik mumbled.

"Erik, this is going help you." Doc stated.

Alex shook his head, "Erik nobody is going to harm you anymore. It was just a nightmare, you have to sleep."

Doc injected the medicine into Erik's arm, "No...I don't wanna..." Erik falls asleep as the medicine took effect.

Doc chuckled, "He should be good now. He needs a few days rest, so make sure he stays in bed. Keep him calm, and the fever down. Plus I would like one of your guys or all of you, either one to watch over him."

"Thank you doc, I can take first watch and when the sun comes up Alex or V will take watch." Nomak agreed.

"Thank you doc. What if when he wakes up and he doesn't want to go back to bed, should we call you?" Alex asked.

"If you would like, I can leave the medicine and some fresh needles here, so you guys can inject it into him, if he refuses to sleep." Doc nodded.

Alex nodded, "OK thank you so much."

"Call me if you need more help. After about a week or so, he should be good as new." Doc stated leaving the needles and bottle beside Erik's bed.

"Thanks doc." Nomak shook his hand.

"Yes thank you." V nodded.

Alex showed the doc out to his car, as Nomak sat down in the chair knowing it was his time to take watch. Returning up the stairs, V and Alex decided to get some rest, as Nomak stayed with Erik. As morning started to come, V got up to releave Nomak of watch, knowing that Alex had to go to work that day. Going into the basement, Nomak hoped everything would go smooth for V's watch. Meanwhile Alex had awoken to take a quick shower before getting breakfast and leaving for work. Around nine, Angel awoke and came into Erik's room, asking V for some breakfast. Taking her downstairs, V got her a bowl of cereal, knowing he had to get back up to Erik room in case he awoke. After eating her breakfast, Angel went up to Erik's room, peaking in asking if it was ok to come in. Nodding yes, Angel came in and sat on V's lap, looking over to Erik sleeping in the bed. It was almost a week's time before Erik had recovered from his collapse.

Meanwhile back in Paris, Victor had returned from being on a business trip as he was in his office, doing some work. In a few minutes there came a knock on his door, as he looked up from his desk seeing one of his men. Telling them to enter and close the door, he wondered why they were there.

The man asked, "Victor sir, is this a bad time."

"Depends on if you have good or bad news to tell me." Victor smirked.

The man took a breath, "Well sir, it's about Alex, V, and Nomak. They escaped."

Victor became enraged, standing up, "How did they escape! Cant you men do anything right! Where are they now?! Answer me!"

The guy shook his head, "We don't know where they are or how they escaped. All we got from the security cameras was some guy in a mask and cape that came in and rescued them."

"Well don't just stand there, find them and whoever this masked man is! We must take them again and also this masked man! We will capture them again with another plan, since my guards can't listen to one single plan."

"I'm sorry sir, but there is one thing. When we picked up on our security camera's, Angel was with them...maybe they are at Alexander's mansion."

"Well what are you standing here for! Send some spys to watch the mansion, see if they are there. Right now we need a plan, and fast!"

"Yes, sir, right away. Just give me an hour to get my team together and we will be on a plane to LA."

"Don't disapoint me again. I shall have a plan once you get there."

The man nodded, "Yes sir." The man left.

Just as the man had told Victor, an hour later they were getting off a plane, heading to Alexander's mansion. In the car, the lead man got a call from Victor, as he relaid the plan he had been thinking about ever since they left. Loving the idea loads, the man stated they would take the guys once they knew they were truly at the mansion. Watching the mansion from all sides, the men finally realized in deed the guys plus Angel was back home. Waiting for night, they knew Victor wanted the group soon as possible, but decided to call him first.

Pulling out his phone, the lead man dialed up Victors number, "Victor...it's me sir, we see them."

"Is it night yet?" asked Victor on other side of phone.

"Yes sir."

"Have they gone to sleep?"

"Yes sir, except Nomak, but we have dart guns, we will be able to take him out queitly."

"Good, move in and take them. I want them here soon as you can. Good luck, dont' fail me. I shall be waiting."

"Yes sir, we will be back in Paris withen 24 hours." With that the guy said by, as he hung up, telling the guys to move in.

Sneaking into the mansion, quiet as ninjas, they snuck to where Nomak's room was in the basement, as they loaded their dart guys. Taking aim, a couple men shot Nomak with them, as they waited for him to fall, before loading him into a helicopter that was waiting outside. Moving up stairs, they took Alex, and V next, putting them with their friend. After that they found the masked mans room down the hall as they shot him with the dart gun also, then last Angel. Carring their sleepless bodies, into the helicopter, as the men got in, as the pilot took them to where the lead man said. Within a few hours, they had landed outside a three story house. As planed it was night so they were able to get the vampire inside safe. Carring the guys and child down into the basement of the house, they found Victor waiting for his prisoners to be waking up. Keeping them tied, Victor wanted them to be fully awake before the torture would begin.

As morning approached his prisoners started walking up, surprised to see them tied up and with Victor once again. Knowing this wasnt going to be good, they waited to hear what was going to be in store for them. Looking around not seeing Angel, they knew she was probably tied up some where else, glad she wasnt going to be able to see whatever was going happen.

Victor laughed his evil laugh, "Well well well, here we are once again, and look you are all tied up."

Alex asked, "What do you want Victor? Why do you keep taking us."

"Wouldn't you like to know, Alex. I took you so that I could torture you all, that's why. But this time we have an extra person, you masked man." Victor chuckled.

"Don't you dare touch me." Erik spat.

"You will learn to keep silent, how do you like the sun." Victor laughed.

Nomak yelled, "Don't go near him. I can bust out of these ropes like it were nothing and kill you all in a matter of seconds."

"I bet you could, although I knew you say that, that's why there is silver in those ropes. Plus I have something special for you, but first Erik. Guard, tear off his clothes leaving his boxers, let us see that ghost white skin."

Doing as they were told, a couple men held up Erik as they tore away his clothes, only leaving the boxers just like Victor had stated. Once the clothes were off, Victor and them could see Erik's skin was ghost white.

Alex stated, "Don't you dare, Victor. Just wait till I get out of here. You have no idea how powerful I am back in the states."

"Oh shut that mouth, I don't care. I have something for you also. Now guards take Erik up to the roof, chain him down like we planed, then this afternoon throw him back into here. I believe that be enough sun for him." Victor laughed.

Erik tried fighting back as the guards were taking him, "Noooo." The group watched as Erik was taken up the stairs, not able to see him again.

Nomak yelled, "Don't! You can't do this."

"Oh but I can, too late they are already gone. OK you guard, chain up Nomak over there, make sure the silver chains are good and tight. Then Alex, for your big mouth, you see that door, we are going strap you to a table in there, pure darkness." Victor ordered.

V yelled, "Stop this madness."

Nomak was taken over to the wall as he his feet and arms were strapped to the wall by silver chains, knowing he wouldn't be getting free.

Alex strugged, "Wait, no no you cant."

"It's already done." Victor laughed, "Don't wory, you wont be in there for long. I want you to see what's going to become of Erik later."

Gaurds opened the door, as they started taking Alex, into the room, tieing him down to the table, "Your a monster." Alex yelled as the door was shut leaving him in the darkness.

Knowing he would need V for later, Victor had the guards tie his hands and feet, to the wall so he could not get away either. As Victor moved up stairs, he went and checked on his other prisoner, looking into the room seeing she was still passed out. Figuring he had all the time in the world, Victor went off to get some business done. Having no windows in the basement, neither V nor Nomak could tell when the day had turned to night, except for some guards had came down releasing Alex from his room chaining him also to the wall. Then shock came over their faces as Erik's body was pulled down the stairs, his whole front body bright red.

By the look of him, Erik looked exhausted as they had to drag him into the middle of room, where there was a pole attached all the way from the ceiling into the basement floor. Holding Erik into a sitting up position, they pulled his arms behind him, tieing him just in case he tried to escape atlhought they knew he had no strength to do so. Leaving their prisoners to themselves, the guys looked to their freind, knowing the sun had burned his skin real bad.

Alex looked shocked, "OMG, Erik are you OK."

"Erik, please speak to us." V pleaded.

Erik held his head up, but seemed to take all his energy as he laid his head against the pole, "I'm...here..."

Nomak asked, "Are you OK, you look terrible."

"My...body...burning up." Erik stated.

Alex stated, "I'm so sory Erik."

"We need to get out of here." V looked around to them.

Erik didn't move, "I'll...hold out...long as I can."

"We need to figure out a way to get out of here." Alex agreed.

"How..." Erik sighed.

Alex shook his head, "I have no idea but we all need to start thinking of something and keep talking to a minimum. We don't want anyone to overhear, anything. Lord knows what Victor would do to us if he found out, we were trying to escape again."

Erik sighed feeling his body exhausted, "My...body exhausted...so...no talking here."

V nodded, "Try to save your strength."

Nomak stated, "You should probably rest anyway. Erik you have been through a lot."

Erik started to let his body pass out, "Good...idea..."

"The rest of us will try to come up with a plan." Alex nodded.

Up the stairs, Victor decided it was time to go check on his prisoner. Coming into the room, Victor looked as he was right on time, seeing Angel just waking up. Shutting the door behind him, Victor stood in front of it in case she got any ideas. Turning on the light, Angel looked up sheilding her eyes until they adjusted to the light. Looking up, Angel backed away wondering why she was there and where the guys were.

Angel asked, "Where is my daddy?"

"He is right here in front of you. I am going to be your new daddy, whether you like it or not." Victor smirked.

Angel refused, "No, I hate you, your not my daddy. I want my daddy back!"

"I am now, and your going like it, or stay in this room forever. I'm going let you sleep on it, but in the morning either you like me or something going happen."

"No, please don't hurt him."

"Oh, don't worry, he not going get hurt as long as you do as I say."

Angel cries, "I just want my daddy. Where is Alex, Nomak, and Erik."

"Your find out in the morning, now shut up and go to sleep like a good little girl." Victor laughed.

Angel yelled, "I hate you, you will never be my daddy."

"Oh you will, you will." Victor laughs as he leaving, locking the door behind him.

Angel got on the bed, not tired but knowing to get some sleep, not sure what was going happen in the morning. As the sun had risen outside, inside the basement, the guys had fallen asleep during the night to keep up thier strength. Their sleep had been awoke to some commotion, looking to see guards grabbing Erik.

The guys looked up to see Erik being untied, "Noooo, not again. Let me go!" Erik tried to get out of their grasp but still was too weak.

Nomak pulled against his chains but couldn't break them, "Let him go! Stop!"

V yelled, "Don't take him, stop it!"

Alex pleaded, "You take him up there and you will die."

The guards paid no attention to their screams, as they kept dragging Erik, "Guys...noo."

Nomak yelled after him, "Don't worry, Erik, we will stop this madness."

They watched until Erik was out of their sight, knowing where they were taking him, as they stood there. The guards returned in minutes, heading toward Alex, to place him in the dark room once again.

Alex pleaded as they dragged him in, "No, no, don't please don't"

V yelled, "Hang on Alex, be strong, we will get out."

Alex yelled, "Don't touch me, get away."

The guards ignored the guys yells once again, as they pulled him into the room, tieing him down, before locking the door behind them, leaving him once again in the darkness. Meanwhile up in Angel's room, Victor had returned like he said he would.

Victor asked, "So you ready for what you must do, my daughter."

Angel prostested, "I'm not your daughter,"

"You will be unless you want something bad to happen."

"What's going to happen."

"V is going to die, but you can save him."

Angel pleaded, "Please don't hurt my daddy."

"Then you are willing to do what I say to save his life?" asked Victor

"What do I have to do?"

"Go up to V, and tell him, he is not your father, he will never be your father again, and that you want me as your new father." Victor smirked

Angel shook her head, "I cant, he's my daddy, I love him, please don't make me."

"If you want him to live, you will say it."

"Please I cant."

"Then I shall leave you, to go kill him off. Cover you ears, I don't want you to hear the gun shot." Victor started to leave.

Angel yelled, "Wait! Please don't hurt him, I'll do it."

"Then follow me."

Knowing it was the only way, Angel followed Victor down into the basement, shocked to see V and Nomak chained to the wall. Not seeing Alex, or Erik, Angel wondered where they were, but knew they had to be there some where. Going up to in front of her daddy, Angel took a deep breath, knowing what she had to do.

Angel took a deep breath, "V, I came to tell you something."

V nodded, "Hi, honey, has he hurt you, are you OK."

"I am, but don't call me honey anymore. I'm going just tell you so listen up." Angel stated.

V looked shocked, "Angel, what's wrong? Why are you acting like this?"

"I'm not your daughter anymore. Your not my father, I don't love you. Victor is my new father, and is more a father then you ever were." Angel spoke clearly.

"What...Angel...I don't understand." V shook his head.

"Look you heard what I said. Your not my father anymore, Victor is. Now I'm going to go play." Angel moved over to where Victor was waiting.

V tried to stop her, "Angel wait...what has he done to you?"

Angel looked back to him, "Treated me better then you did, now keep quiet prisoner." Angel followed Victor back up to her room, as he locked her in, as she went to the bed crying, hating to do that to her daddy.


	8. Chapter 8

Not able to get her words out of his mind, V knew it couldn't be true from what Angel had said to him. Nomak assured him it had to be a trick, as he kept V calmed down, knowing it also was not true. Meanwhile, they wondered around what time it was, until they got their answer as some guards came down, bring Alex once again back out to where they were. Chaining to the wall, the guards left, knowing it was time to bring Erik down. Moments passed as the guards dragged Erik's body down, sitting him down on the ground, tieing him to the pole once again. The guys stared shocked seeing Erik's back from neck to legs, were blood red, just like his front. Erik's head hung almost lifeless, as the guards left heading upstairs. Trying to move his legs out from under him, Erik let out a moan as moving sent spikes of pain through his body.

Trying to see the guys, Erik looked around to his freinds, before it became to much as he had to let his head drop down once again. Not sure if the guys had came up with a plan or not, Erik wasn't sure how long he could take.

Alex asked, "Erik, how are you doing man?"

No sound came from Erik at first but finally they were glad to hear his voice, "Hurts..."

"Just hang in there. I'm coming up with a plan,to get us out of here." Alex nodded.

Nomak looked over to V, "V...what's wrong, are you OK."

"I can't get the words out of my head. You heard what Angel said to me." V shook his head.

"I'm so sorry, V, but that can't really be her. I mean she loves you, she doesn't mean it."

V nodded, "I know, Victor must be doing something, but how about you, how are you doing?"

"I'm OK, we really need to get Angel down here alone, so she can help us get out."

"Guys...my ropes...feel loose." Erik moaned able to move his hands some, feeling the ropes loosen up.

Alex instructed, "See if you can move enough to get loose."

"Yes, try Erik." V nodded.

Erik started to moving his hands, able to get them free, "I'm...free..."

Nomak looked around the room, "Really? See if you see anything that cn get us loose."

Erik tried to stand but felt his legs collapse under him, causing him to groan in pain, "I'm...so weak."

Alex sighed, "It's OK, Erik, just rest but act like your still tied up."

"Let me catch my breath, and I shall try again." Erik knew they had to get out.

Nomak shook his head, "Don't push yourself."

Alex agreed, "At least we know we can get out."

"Yes, just rest, don't try anything." V nodded.

Alex stated, "We need to get a plan together, so when we get free, we can take them out."

Erik didn't listen to him, as he pulled his body toward the stairs, using the rail to pull himself up, "Keep quiet, I can get the keys." Erik went through the door, shutting it almost like it never was opened.

Alex sighed, "Be careful Erik."

"I don't hear anybody, he's good so far." Nomak nodded.

Minutes later, the door was opened as Erik's body was thrown down into the basement, making him scream in pain as his body hit the cold concrete floor. Victor came down, dragging him to the middle of the room, holding him up with one hand while the other began to punch him, causing Erik to scream in agony.

V couldn't take it, "Leave him alone!"

"Stop Victor or so help me god, I will..." Alex threatened.

"I'll bust out of this and kill you." stated Nomak.

"Nonsence, your words mean nothing. If you could, Nomak, you would have been out of this already. I am just doing what should be done to him trying to escape." Victor continued to beat Erik.

Erik tried to fight off his attempts, "Stop...ahhhh!"

Alex yelled, "Stop it!"

"Make me! Come on Erik, you can scream louder then that." Victor punched Erik making him fall to the ground.

Erik didn't move holding his stomach, coughing, "Monster..."

Alex screamed, "I'll kill you, just wait when I get out. I'll have you on the ground, and I will kill you."

Victor pulls him over to the pole, not being gentle as he pulled Erik's arms around his back, before tieing them worse then before, so he couldnt get out before starting to head upstairs, "I have to go, tuck my daughter into bed."

Two weeks had passed as they were still being held captive. Victor kept having Erik taken out in the hot sun, as it was making him weaker by the day. Alex had started to crack from the darkness, although it was just a act putting on to let Victor think he was winning. Knowing he didn't want them to die on him, Victor made sure they had enough food to be kept alive, but not enough to give them strength. Although knowing it was for his next torture, had kept Nomak chained not giving him any kind of blood or food, knowing his hunger for it, must been getting very thirsty by now. Figuring it was time, Victor knew even though Nomak ate only animals, having a human in front of him after not feeding for two weeks, he would kill whoever it was. Thinking hard, Victor figured who to bring down, knowing it would be best to take some stranger little girl.

As the morning came, Victor came to retreive the girl, dragging her down into the basement, where he had kept all the guys, deciding to force them to watch the show that was about to happen. Putting the girl a few feet in front of Nomak, Victor sliced her hand, before letting the chains come off Nomak. Victor headed quickly upstairs, shutting the door after them, knowing he would return after a few hours to retreive the body. Nomak paced back and forth trying to focus on something else besides the blood smell that was flowing into his nose. The girl became scared as she started crying, making Nomak feel worse.

Alex said, "Don't hurt her, Nomak, you know you can control yourself."

"Just keep listening to our voices, Nomak." V spoke.

Nomak walked around the basement trying to get away from the little girl, "Guys, I haven't had food for two weeks. My body hurts so bad."

"You can get through this Nomak." Alex kept talking to him.

"Don't worry, Nomak, just keep calm, listen to us." V helped Alex.

Nomak shook his head, "But she smells so sweet, my mouth is watering so bad."

"Nomak...don't hurt her." Alex ordered.

"Don't smell, just cover your nose. Think about Victor instead, and getting out of here." V instructed.

Alex looked over to the girl, "Little girl, can you cover your hand to kinda hide the blood."

Nomak shook his head, "My brothers, its so hard, I'm so hungry."

V nodded, "We know, but you cant. Listen to me, look at our brother Erik, he's barely alive. You have to stay strong for him. We have to get out to help him, and we cant have you losing it."

Nomak nodded, "I understand, I'm trying. Little girl, stay on the other end at all times, please."

The little girl nodded staying over in the corner holding her hand, as V thought of an idea, "Nomak, nomak, listen to me. Don't think about her, use your hunger to break our chains. Once we are free, we can leave and you can feed your hunger from an animal."

Nomak nodded heading to the guys, "OK, I'll try."

Going to Alex first, Nomak managed to break the chains, releasing him, then V. Heading up to the door, Nomak opened it, allowing the little girl to leave so that he wouldn't be after her. V untied Erik, as Alex, lifted him into his arms, as V went off to grab Angel finding her sleeping picking her up in his arms.. As they all headed outside, they didn't make a sound, running toward some woods. Nomak left for a few minutes going to feed his hunger on some animal he had smelled. Once his hunger was fed, Nomak returned glad that he could focus on what was going on. Taking their brother into his arms, Nomak had to hold Erik so that Alex could get them home.

Alex pulled out his phone, calling his pilot telling him to pick them up, soon as possible. Agreeing he would be there in thirty minutes at the airport. Getting a cab, Alex paid the guy loads to money to not ask question about how they all looked. Taking them to the airport, they got out waiting for Alex's private jet. Meanwhile Angel had awoke wondering where she was. V assured her they were safe and going home, as Angel started crying saying sorry over and over. Knowing she didn't mean the words she had said weeks ago, V and her hugged. Looking over to the guys, Angel was glad they were all safe, although was worried about Erik in Nomak's arms. Knowing they needed to get help for him once they got home.

Everyone sighed as Alex's jet landed, not taking their time, as the steps were lowered. Once all on, Alex ordered the pilot to take off, as Nomak went to lay Erik down onto one of the beds. Glad that one of her movies was still in the plane, V placed it in the TV, allowing Angel to watch it, telling her they had to help Erik as much as they could. After making sure she was good, V went to the back of the jet, where he joined the two guys around the bed, looking down to see the damage that had been done to their brother Erik. As the plane had gotten into the air, the guys were able to relax, but kept by Erik's side, not sure how to help him.

Wishing they could have gotten gotten out faster, they knew their brother Erik wouldn't be laying there, his body bright red, except for the boxers that had been kept on. V looked over to see Angel asleep in the chair, glad she was able to sleep. A moan escaped Erik's lips as his eyes opened, as they could see them glazed by pain. Trying to raise up, the guys gently held him down, so they wouldn't cause him more pain from the sunburn. Erik started to fight them, as they knew he wasn't aware of where they were.

Erik moaned, "No...please...no...more."

Alex gently kept him down, "Erik, its OK, your safe. Your with us."

"You have to calm down, Erik don't hurt yourself." Nomak nodded.

"Guys...help...don't let them..take me..." Erik groaned.

V took his hand, "We are here Erik, your safe."

"Erik, their gone, I promise." Alex stated.

"We are on our way home now Erik. We are a long ways from them." Nomak nodded.

Erik seemed to realize before relaxing on the bed, "Good...I...can't...the pain..."

V nodded, "We shall get you help."

Alex agreed, "As soon as we land, doc will take care of you."

"So...glad...we away...couldn't take much...more." Erik blinked his eyes focusing his vision, although the guys could see the pain in them.

Nomak nodded, "We understand Erik, just rest."

"Please...water..." Erik asked.

Alex nodded getting a cup of water, "Of course." Alex holds his head up, so he can drink som, "Here my freind."

Erik drinks the glass empty, "More..."

V asked, "Would it be to much for him?"

Nomak shook his head, "No, I don't think so. He needs all the water he can get."

"I'll get a pitcher." Alex retrieves of a pitcher of water.

"I'm...so...thirsty." Erik swallows feeling his throat dry.

V pours another glass, helping Erik to drink it, "Here's another glass Erik."

Alex stated, "Drink as much as you need."

After drinking a couple more glasses, Erik laid back down, "Thank you, when will...we be home."

Nomak nodded, "Should be in a couple of hours."

As promised, the jet landed in front of the mansion a couple hours later, as they were glad it was dark. As V carried the sleeping Angel, Nomak picked up Erik, making sure to becareful not to rub his skin. Taking Angel to her room, V tucked her in, while Nomak took Erik down the hall to his room. Shutting Angel's door, V came down to Erik's room, seeing Alex on the phone with the doc. After hanging up, Alex assured them the doc was on his way, as they all waited. Once the doc had gotten there, Alex lead him once again up to the room, moving out of the way for him to examine Erik. The doc gasped at Erik's skin, wondering what had happened.

Nomak looked at the docs face, "What, doc is it really bad?"

The doc didn't know what to say, "I'm not going ask who took you guys, but just answer me this. What was done to him?"

Alex informed him, "Well he has very fair skin. As you can tell, they took him, tied him up, and let him burn."

Doc nodded, "He has very major degree of sunburn."

"Can you do anything?"

"Yes, but it's not going to be easy. I'm going need all of your help."

V nodded, "We will do what we can."

"Yes, what do you need us to do." Alex agreed.

"First we need to have a lukewarm bath drawn up, and place him in it. Then take him out, and for new few days, keep his skin moist. Also make sure he gets plenty of water, since his body was burned, it made him dyhidrated." Doc informed.

V volunteered heading to Erik's bathroom, "I can go fill the tub."

Alex asked, "Doc, do you want me and Nomak to put him in the tub now?"

"Yes, be gentle and one of you keep his head up. He is to weak to do it himself." Doc informed them as V peaked out the bathroom door, saying the tub was ready.

Alex helped pick him up as they moved to the tub, "OK, Nomak, help me get him into the tub."

Nomak nodded as they lowered him, "OK, I'll get his head." Nomak held his head.

Erik started shiveling from the water, "It's...cold..."

Doc shook his head, "Erik, it's because your body is burning up. This will help, keep him still and calm guys."

"OK, this is for the best, Erik, it will make you better." Alex listened to the doc.

V agreed, "Don't worry, your going to be fine."

"Yes, just stay calm, Erik, this will make you feel better." Nomak agreed with the guys.

After a while, the doc moved toward the door, "OK, guys, lift him out, and be very gentle." The doc pulled out some towels from the closest were Alex had pointed putting them in the water, "Keep him up, until I can lay these underneath, to keep his back moist. Every few hours, make sure one of you rewet these." Doc wet them, before placing them on the bed.

Alex and Nomak gently laid him down on the wet towels, "OK doc."

Erik felt an uneasy feeling come over him as the doc, noticed his face change, "Someone hold him up quick."

Nomak nodded, "I can." Nomak lifted Erik into an sitting position.

Alex looked worried, "What's wrong with him doc?"

V watched wondering what was going happen, as Erik opened his mouth, emptying what was left of his stomach onto the floor.

Alex gasped, "Omg, doc, what's wrong with him."

"Yes, what's wrong?" V asked.

Doc started to answer before Erik, threw up again, "Sometimes what happens when your body gets badly sunburned, you can get sick."

Nomak kept him up, "OMG, poor Erik."

Erik finally stopped throwing up, the doc nodded to Nomak, "OK, you can lay him back down."

Alex asked, "Is he done."

The doc was about to nod, before Nomak felt Erik's body tense as he lifted him back up again, just in time as Erik throwed up over the side of the bed once again, Nomak looked to doc, "Is he going to be OK, doc. Can you give him anything to help stop the vomit?"

Doc shook his head, "I can give him something, but it wont stop it for good, just lessen it. Let me check in my bag, see if I have some with me." Doc looked through his bag pulling out a small bottle of pills. Taking out two small blue pills, the doc handed them to Nomak, telling him to have Erik take them.

Alex nodded, "Thank you doc, anything to help him relax more."

After Erik's body seemed to have nothing left to throw up, Nomak allowed him to take the pills, before able to lay him down. While Alex called one of his servants to clean up the mess, V got some moist towels to lay over Erik's front body. Asking for some more water, Nomak went to get a pitcher of water and glass to place beside Erik's bedside. Coming back with it, Nomak filled the glass as V held Erik up, letting him drink it. Laying him back down, the moist towels had seemed to ease his pain, as Erik was able to sleep. After the servant had finished cleaning up the mess, and leave the room, the guys relaxed wondering what to do next, or if they could help in any other way. Not sure if Erik would have another spell like a minute ago, V sat on the edge of the bed, ready to lift Erik if he needed it. Deciding it be better with cleaning, the doc had Alex retrieve a bucket to place beside Erik's bed.

V asked, "Is there anything else we could do?"

Doc shook his head, "No, just keep an eye on him at all times for the first couple days. He can eat but keep it to more stuff as soups instead of solids."

Nomak nodded, "OK, doc, will do, thank you again."

Knowing the guys decided it be better for the doc to stay that night just in case they needed help with Erik, knowing the first night was probably going be the worse. Alex showed the doc to a room again, where he could sleep if he needed some rest. Telling them, he could watch over Erik, the doc ordered all of them to get some rest, not knowing what had happened, but knew they had not gotten any rest for a while. Agreeing, all of them headed off to their bedrooms, crawling into bed after getting changed to fall into a deep sleep. As morning came, Alex and V woke up, to go check on Erik. Finding the doc sitting in a chair, he let them know Erik had slept through the night. Telling them the worst should be over, the doc explained he was need at the hospital for his other patients. Deciding they could handle Erik from there, both guys walked the doc to his car thanking him.

Meanwhile as they were outside talking to the doc, Angel was awoken by a crash. Looking around to see she was home, Angel ran looking into her daddys and Alex room first, finding no one, before going to Erik's room. Angel saw him on the floor, as she came around to the side of his bed, seeing Erik on the floor with a pitcher and cut beside him. Erik was trying to get up, as Angel told him to stay put, while she went to look around. Hearing someone outside, Angel ran out to find Alex and V standing there, turning around to walk down the driveway back to the house. Wondering what she was doing, Angel ran up to them. Telling them Erik was on the floor, they both rushed upstairs, wondering what had happened. Erik was still trying to get up on his own, but the fall had caused bolts of pain through him from the sunburn. Angel decided to go to her room and play for a while.

Alex got down beside Erik, "OMG Erik. What are you doing, trying to get out of bed."

V agreed, "You shouldn't be out of bed."

"I'm...sorry, just wanted...water...knocked it over...mistake...and when tried to grab the pitcher...I fell..." Erik tried getting up.

Alex ordered, "Stop stop, Erik, we will help you. You should have called one of us."

V helped Alex get Erik back into bed, proping him up on some pillows, "Yes, we could have gotten it for you."

"I tried...but no...one came..." Erik spoke as the fall had seemed to leave him out of breath.

Alex nodded, "We were walking doc to his car. I'm sorry one of us should have stayed with you."

"Don't worry, we will from now on." V agreed.

"Can I...have water...now...I'm sorry knocking it over." Erik looked up to them.

Alex nodded, "Don't be sorry, and yes, I'll go get you some." Alex took the empty pitcher, going to get some more, before coming back, giving Erik a drink of water.

Erik gulped the water down, before holding it out, "Thanks...more please."

Alex fillled the glass handing it back to him, "OK, how are you feeling? Do you still feel sick?"

"Not yet, but my body is in pain." Erik drank the water.

Alex nodded, "The doc said the meds should start to kick in shortly."

V agreed, "Yes, don't worry, you should be able to sleep soon."

Alex stated, "If it doesn't kick in soon, I'll call the doc back."

"No need, I'm starting to get tired." Erik laid back feeling his eyes getting heavy.

"OK, just sleep my friend. We will get you feeling better soon." Alex smiled.

Erik nodded as he closed his eyes, feeling his body relax, as Alex sat down in the chair watching over Erik as V went to check on Angel. Meanwhile Victor had figured it was a good time to check on his daughter, finding her room empty. Shocked, Victor ran down to the basement as he became inraged to find the guys gone. Yelling up the stairs, Victor ordered his main guard to come down there now. The man came down, shocked also to find the guys gone, knowing this was not making Victor happy. Coming to Victors side, the man waited for the plan knowing Victor was already starting to make another one.

Victor looked over to his guard, "Where the hell are they?!"

The guard shook his head, "Sir I...I don't know I have no idea how they got out."

"You mean I leave for almost a day and your men can't watch over one kid and four men!" Victor yelled.

"Sir, we were watching them. I don't know what happened, they must have planned something."

"Then we must plan something greater. The three men are probably back to normal, but that masked man is still weak. We need a plan now and get a plane ready!"

"Yes sir, when do you want your jet ready?"

"Now! We can plan on the way. Move it!"

The man nodded, "Yes sir, sorry sir." The man followed Victor upstairs as they called having a jet ready for take off. Having the guards boarding the jet, the main guard and Victor got on, as the jet took off, not sparing a moments time. Having the jet land at the airport, Victor didn't want the sound of the plane wake them up. Calling on the way their, Victor had called a head to have a van waiting for them. Ariving at Alex mansion, everyone got out silent as a ninja, knowing the darkness of night would help keep them in shadows. Moving into the mansion, the guards split up, knowing who they were supposed to grab. Heading into the basement, the guards had their tranquillizer gun ready, shooting Nomak with one, as he was laying in his bed, in a small daze. Binding his hands and feet, the guards took him out to the van, waiting for the other guards to come back with the others. Meanwhile in the mansion, the second group of guards moved into V's room, finding him a sleep. Gagging him, plus binding him, they carried him down to the van, having to knock him out finding his eyes starting to open.

Throwing him in with Nomak, the group of guards joined the first group, waiting for the others to return. As the third group of guards moved a cross the hall, they came into Alex room, doing the same like the others, making sure he was out cold, and binded. As they were carring him out, the last group went into the masked man's room, knowing by the way he looked, they wouldn't have any trouble gagging and binding him. Taking him, they left finding Victor still there, as he told him, he himself would get the girl. Coming into her room, Victor awoke her, clasping his hand over her mouth before she could scream. Putting a gag in her mouth, Victor binded her, and knocked her out, before picking her up, carring her to the van, where they were all waiting inside of it. Getting in, the van drove off to a warehouse, getting there, taking their prisoners into the place.

Once in the place, they placed V into an old body thing called the coffin torture, that was used lots back in midevil times. Erik's arms were attached to chains from the ceiling while his legs were chained. Alex and Nomak was chained to the wall, while Alex was left alone, they placed a collar around Nomak, knowing it would be for his torture to come. Angel was tied down to a chair that was put against the wall, so that she have a good view for when she awoken. Getting out the sunlamps, the guards put them around Erik's body, ready to turn them on, when Victor gave the signal. After a couple hours, they started to wake up, angry that once again Victor caught them by surprise. V tried to move his body but found it bound in a body chain looking thing, knowing exactly what he was in. The guys looked to each other, seeing what condition they were each in. Glad that they weren't harmed, they knew pain was probably going to come. Nomak could feel the collar around his neck, not bothering to wonder what it does, since the way Victor looked, he was going to tell them. All their minds thought of the same thing as they looked around, glad to spot Angel in a chair, but knowing she was tied there for a reason.

Victor paced around looking from V to the guys, knowing Erik was going be the first to start with. The guys seemed to feel something, looking over to Erik realizing what was around him, knowing Erik was still weak from his last encounter with Victor. Going over to Erik, Victor looked at his handy work, knowing this plan would not fail. Looking over to Angel, still sleeping, Victor ordered a guard take her into part of the warehouse so she couldn't see what was going happen. Waiting until she was out of range, Victor turned to Erik, starting to turn on the sunlamps causing them to heat up, where Erik knew he was going start feeling them soon. Nomak and Alex tried to get lose, although knew it was no use. Watching with an evil grin, Victor knew the sunlamps were doing it's job as Erik's body started to sweat, causing his already red body to get worse. Becoming too much, Erik screams filled the room until his body gave out, causing him to fall unconscious.

V knew he couldn't move but could still talk, "Turn those sunlamps off! You hurt Erik enough last time, release us at once!"

Victor laughed, "Oh, but you didn't die last time."

Alex replied, "Leave us alone."

"We aren't going to do that this time either, we will get free. Plus once we do you will die!" Nomak yelled.

V agreed with the others, "Yes, your going pay for this. Erik has not done anything to you, why torture him."

"Because it's fun." Victor laughed evily.

Nomak shook his head, "Your sick, where have you taken Angel?"

Victor spat, "That little brat is on her way to my house and you will never see her again."

"Nooo." yelled Alex.

Nomak tried to get free, "We will get her back, just wait until I free. This collar whatever it does, will not stop me."

"Your find out soon enough." remarked Victor keeping calm.

"We will stop you. No collar or sunlamps or anything will stop us." V stated.

Alex agreed, "By the end of the day, will be dead."

"I'm counting on it." Victor smiled.

Hearing a slight moan, they all looked over to Erik finding him starting to wake up. V tried to get this friend alert, "Erik, Erik can you hear me? Are you alright? Victor turn those sunlamps off now, they have did their cause."

Erik tried to focus, "What's happening...guys...too much heat..."

Alex kept calm, "Just breathe, Erik, relax."

"Poor, poor Erik." Victor smirked.

Nomak yelled, "Leave him alone! I'm tired of your crap. Get this collar off me now!"

Alex wiggled, "Set us free...now!"

"Too much shouting!" Victor yelled.

Nomak loosing his patience finally broke loose of his chains, going straight for Victor, until pain came over his whole body making him go down on one knee, "Whats...going on...what have you done..."

"A surprise for you all."

Nomak gathered strength, grabbing for the sunlamps, smashing them, "There's no more pain...Erik..." Nomak felt the same thing from before, causing him to gasp.

V watched in horror, "What are you doing!"

Victor spat, "Noo."

Alex ordered, "Nomak, stop!"

Nomak rose grabbing Victor, "How do I get this collar off? Tell me now!"

An evil laugh escaped Victor, "By torturing."

"What do you mean?" asked Nomak.

V was interested also, "What do you mean torture, who torture?"

Victor replied, "Erik."

"No...I can't...I won't." Nomak exclaimed.

"You will if you want it off."

Erik looked over to his friend, "Nomak...it's Ok...one of us...has get free..."

Alex knew it was the only way, "Just do it!"

Nomak refused but knew they were right, "Forgive me Erik, brother...OK Victor what do you have in mind."

"Put the sunlamps back on him." ordered Victor.

Nomak shook his head, "I can't, they are smashed, wont work anymore."

Erik thought, "Gotta...have something else...Victor."

Alex yelled, "Stop!"  
"Come on Victor talk fast, what do you have I can use...I don't want to hurt him, but if it's the only way, let's do it, get it over with. Aclohol, anything?" demanded Nomak.

Victor smiled, motioning a guard to bring over the bottles, "Yes we got plenty and it will suffice."

Nomak took it from them, "I'm sorry guys...sorry Erik...please forgive me..." Nomak stood straight up, holding the bottle over Erik, before pouring it onto his burns.

Erik contained his scream until it became too much, "Ahhhhh!"

"Stop this Victor!" yelled V.

Victor knew he must be joking, "No, I wont."

Alex could only watch in horror, "I'll kill you before this is over."

Nomak stopped pouring the liquid on Erik, "I...can't torture Erik...I'm sorry Erik...I rather be torured...ahhh!" Nomak backed up feeling the collar turn on causing him to scream falling to the ground.

"As you wish but I wont save you." stated Victor.

V knew something had to happen, "Stop this madness...take me instead of my friends."

Alex couldn't believe what he heard, "Nooooo. What is that you want, you sick bastard."

Victor walked over to Alex, "What I want is the information contained inside a disc."

"We don't know, never have. So you guys need to forget about getting the disc. Now release the others and do with me as you wish." demanded V.

"No...V...don't." gasped Erik looking over to his friend.

"Nooo." yelled Alex.

Victor slapped Alex, "Silence!"

Nomak tried to stand, "V...you cant...what about Angel?"

"Look...Victor release them, and you can torture me...guys you take care of Angel." V held onto the bars of the coffin.

Victor agreed, "Alright, you stay...the others...throw them out. The girl too."

"You have to take off the collar around Nomak first." argued V, "Then release them."

Again Victor agreed, "OK."

Yelling for gaurds, Victor had them come in grabbing Alex first, but instead of releasing him turned him around where his stomach was to the wall. Pulling out a long whip, V realized what was going happen, instead of being released. Tearing off the shirt from Alex back, the guard got ready. Drawing back his arm, the guard swung hitting Alex back making a long slash of blood appear as the whip made contact with his back. The attack continued for another fourteen whips, leaving Alex back bloodied and scars. V plus the others yelled for them to stop, but knew it was no use. As a few other gaurds entered, they went for Nomak taking his collar off, then unchaining Alex plus Erik. Bringing in Angel, they took those four out into the night air, throwing them out. Knowing they couldn't save V in the shape they were in, the guys decided they needed a plan and more strength.

Calling for his limo, Alex and the others got in, heading toward the mansion, also calling the doctor for Erik. The doctor came, dressing Erik's and Alex wounds, telling them, he be fine after some rest. Nomak knew he needed some blood, so went out to hunt to get fresh blood. Coming back, Nomak agreed he was feeling better then ever. Knowing it would be daytime soon, Nomak placed a sleeping Angel in her bed, glad they didn't tell her about where her father was. Looking at the clock, Nomak agreed since the sun would be rising soon, they should all get some sleep, then once rested, make up a plan.

As it was around lunchtime when Angel woke up, she went into the V's room to find him not there. Going to Alex room, Angel woke him up asking could see get some food. Agreeing, Alex slowly rose still feeling the wound on his back, but knew she didn't know. Getting her some food, and himself as well, Alex plus Angel headed into the basement to join Nomak. Finding him up and well, Alex was glad to find him looking better. Wondering where Erik was, Alex explained he was still resting up, knowing he wasn't going to be able to help rescue V. Putting in a movie for Angel to watch, Alex and Nomak went to the other side of the room, knowing she didn't need to hear what they were about to say.

"Hows your back feeling?" asked Nomak.

Alex assured him, "It will heal."

"We need a plan to get back V tonight. I don't want to leave him in the hands of Victor longer then we have to. Plus Angel couldn't take it if she thought V had died again."

"We will get him back, I just need to make a few phonecalls."

"Sure do whatever is needed. I'm afraid at what kind of shape V is going be in."

"Really bad shape."

"I know, but he is strong and will make it through this. Soon as nightfall comes, we can rescue him. Plus kill off Victor once and for all."

"Agree." Alex stood up heading up stairs to his office to make arrangements.

Nomak stayed with Angel, keeping her company watching the movie. Alex returned after his business was finished with, deciding they would leave Angel with Erik that night, knowing he would be able to watch her for a few hours. As night came, Alex and Nomak headed back to the warehouse, waiting for Alex's backup to come. Seconds later the warehouse was surrounded by a swat team, ready to do as Alex said. Deciding Alex would kill Victor, Nomak could rescue V while the others took off after the guards. Making sure the plan was set, they all broke down the door, storming in. Catching the guards plus Victor off guard, the swat team set off to do what they were told. Killing off the guards, the team stood ready to help in any other way. Alex caught Victor in a corner, as he used his metal arms to grab Victor. Pulling him into the air, Alex threw him against the wall, before punching him where ever he could. Banging his head against the wall, Alex released all his anger out on him, having did so many things to them. Yelling for a gun, Alex caught it as it was thrown to him, before releasing Victor, shooting him through the head. Making sure he was dead, Alex thanked the swat team, before going over to where Nomak had found V. Knowing this mess need to be cleaned, Alex asked if the team could take care of it, knowing his friend needed help the most.

Looking down at their friend, although more of a brother, V had bruises all over his body, along with deep cuts and gashes. Although V's eyes were open, they didn't know if he could see them from being in so much pain. Picking him up in his arms, Alex carried V outside to the jeep that was ready for them. Getting in, they headed back to the mansion, as the doctor was already there as Alex had requested. Taking him up to his room, Alex laid V on his bed allowing the doctor to go over his wounds. Once V was all bandaged up, Nomak escorted the doctor out as Angel came running in asking if her daddy was Ok. Explaining he be fine, Angel allowed her to stay with V a while before it was bedtime.

Going to check on Erik, Alex found him sleeping deciding to let him rest, knowing they were all safe now. Coming back into V's room, Alex pulled up a chair on the side of the bed as Nomak returned doing the same. V blinked his eyes before looking to see he was in his room.

"What's...going on..." asked V.

Alex calmed his friend, "Hush, you must rest."

"You're home now." nodded Nomak.

"Victor...what happened...everyone Ok?" asked V

"Yes, we're fine...Angel is sleeping as well as Erik." informed Alex.

"We...must get Victor..." said V trying to rise.

Nomak stood keeping V down, as well as Alex, "No, V stay still. Victor is dead."

"It's over now."

"We can...finally live peacefully...as a family." V smiled laying back down.

THE END.


End file.
